


B's Bakery

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bakery, Baking, Clumsiness, Friendship, Multi, New York City, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper dream has always been to open up her very own cupcake bakery shop in New York City. B's Bakery newly open. She's running it single handedly. Everyone needs help from time to time. Her own shop by day but Waitress by night. She has to stay a float and pay the bills.Jellybean Jones NYU student studying physiological and sociology. Needing a job on her days off of school. She sees the 'Help wanted sign. She applied for the job.That's how Betty Cooper and Jellybean Jones met. Jellybean is a very guarded private person. So Betty knows very little about her just the basics.So when a guy bumps in to her in her own bakery nearly   knocking the first batch over.What happens?Is it a baking disaster or a tasty cupcake delight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @fictitiousoshine on tumblr for inspiring this fic out of your prompt.
> 
> Go follow her and show her some love. She's phenomenal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Every since Betty Cooper was a little girl she loved baking. It was forever her passion. The dream has always been move to New York. 

Check. 

She moved out their for college and hasn't moved back to her home time since. 

Open up a bakery or her own. 

Check. 

She had saved up the inheritance she had gotten from Clifford Blossom her uncle when he died. So years of her planning this. And a year to make it in to her reality. She has her own bakery. Newly opened. Has been opened for about a month now. 

By night she is at waitress at Pops diner. Needing money for bills and food. She had worked at Pops since college. He allowed her to put her cupcakes for sale on the counter. Helped her have a head start for saving for her bakery. 

She loved Pop she did. She met her best friend there before they even started college. Veronica Lodge her best friend since college, her room mate and work colleague. 

She lived in a one bedroom boxed apartment. The living room has a pull out bed into the wall. They disguise it by decorating it so it looks like apart of the wall. 

B's Bakery is a small corner shop. The rent isn't too high. It's affordable. She's only been open a month and a slow month it's been. She understands that it's hidden on a quit street of New York but that's what's great about it. The escape of the traffic noise. 

She's near NYU campus but not on their door step. Don't college students party all the time. 

The shop is cute and simply. Stylish and adorable. Just her style. The uniform aprons she has are stunning. She has Veronica to thank for them. 

She was a fashion Major she's working for a company at the minute but she really wants to start her own brand off. Betty was ecstatic she could help her friend start her business off. 

They're so supportive of each other. They've been through all the highs and all the lows together. It's only fitting they help one another start up their own business. 

Veronica helped Betty design B's Bakery. It happened through many wine bottles and pizza's. They managed to pull the perfect design together that best represents Betty's personality. 

The opening of B's Bakery was so small. Veronica insisted on her cutting a ribbon. She had her other best friend Sam and Kev there. Cheryl couldn't make it she was stuck at work. Being a kick ass lawyer she got stuck at work all the time. 

___________

Jellybean Jones NYU student. She is a struggling hard working girl. She's studying physiological and sociology. She wants to become a social worker. In the meantime she has student loans to pay. She need to pay for her courses her food. She lives in the student dorms.

Jellybean Jones lost her mum and dad in a car crash when she was 11 years old. Her brother only 18 and was studying at NYU when it happened.

The social workers wouldn't let her be in her brothers custody until her finished his course work up. She was put in to the forester system until then.

Two years of hopping from home to home. They finally let her in to the custody of her brother. He was her legal guardian. Now a 13 year old girl starting high school with her brother as her parent figure's. That was ticket in to the Bully train.

She is forever great full for what her brother had done for her. She loves him so fiercely. Now she is 18 an adult. At college finding the ropes on her own.

Her brother had always told her the best places to study are the library or the hidden coffee or bakery shops. There normally calm enough to get your work done. With some amazing coffee and snacks. 

That's the best advice he'd given her. She loved to study in the hidden bakery or coffee shops. She got most of her work done. She's a Jones after all so snacks are a must have. 

Books in her bag. Feet walking the pavements of New York City. Trying to find a calm atmosphere to study. She turned down a corner street near campus. 

She carried on walking until a pastel pink shop with chairs and table out side caught her eye. 

She glanced up to the sign over the door. ' B's Bakery '. It read. As she crossed over the road. The sign in the window said help wanted. 

She needed a job. This was perfect. It's in walking distance from campus. There's one to offer. She could sit and study order a coffee and a cupcake before handing the owner her cv. 

She always carries on around. You can never be too sure when a job offer is available. In NYC they get taken incredibly fast. 

As she pulled open the door she heard a bell. She looked up to see a silver bell hanging over the door. That must signal the in come of clients.

________

Betty had just finishing piping the finishing touched on her new flavour of cupcakes. These ones were salted caramel. As she had just finished adding the final piece of caramel on to the top of the last cupcake. The bell rang. 

Betty picked up the cupcakes and brought them around front to see a young girl standing in the middle of her shop admiring it. 

Betty placed the cupcakes on the counter before she spoke. The girl was a lanky tall brunet. Wearing an oversize jumper and jeans. Betty loved what she was wearing. It was comfy and stylish and something she would personally wear. 

"Good morning." Betty said it was 10 on thee dot. 

"Hi ur sorry I didn't see you there." The young girl said. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Betty asked softly. 

"Actually yes. Please my I have a coffee and one those cupcakes." She pointed to the ones Betty brought out. 

"Yes of course." Betty said going over to her coffee machine to start making her coffee. 

"I also saw the help wanted sign in the window." The girl said pointing to the window. 

"Oh yeah" Betty said smiling handing her coffee. 

"I have my cv in my bag with my school work. I can give it to you and you can get back to me." She said going through her bag to get it. 

She placed it in the counter whilst Betty handed her the cupcake. 

"How much is it?" They young girl asked. 

"Coffee is 1.50, cupcake is 3. It's new so I'm just trying it out. So 4.50."Betty calculated. 

The girl passed her the money and went to go sit at one of her tables to do some studying. 

As Betty picked up her cv. She watched the young girl for a few minutes whilst she arranged the new cupcakes on the shelf. She was resilient, determined and hard working. As she looked at her cv. She say that she had worked from an early age. Her first job was at 15 back in Toronto. She's studying at NYU. 

The one question on her mind was can she bake? 

Betty walked over to her with another cupcake. Free it's on the house. She doesn't know her back story. Everyone has their demons and ghosts. She could tell she was a hard worker. She was going to get somewhere. 

"Hi I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self earlier. I'm Betty Cooper." She introduced. 

The young girl looked up from her school work.

"Hi I'm Jellybean the real thing is much worse trust me. Everyone calls me JB." She said. 

"Well JB. I just have a couple of question for you." She said. 

"Please ask away." JB said smiling. 

She might have actually gotten herself a job. Yes this maybe her third job in her life but this was her first job as a college student making it on her own. 

When she was 15 and upwards she helped to pay the bills and the food. Also to cloth herself. Her and her brother were doing everything they could. They did it. It didn't matter how many jobs they needed to work they did it. 

"What days can't you work?" Betty asked. 

"Any days I'm not at school but I can come in after classes. Those days I only have one class on." She said. 

That works for Betty. She can work around her school work. Betty knows how important school work is. Betty sees some of herself in JB. 

"Can you bake?" 

The important question had been asked. This was an important skill to work in a bakery. 

JB smiled disappeared. She didn't know how to bake or cook. She had been learning. She's not the best at it but she also doesn't burn the place down. She never really did that with her mum. She was always working her dad too. So she didn't get to have baking time with her mum. 

" Not really." She whispered. 

"You know a little right?" 

"Yeah" JB replied. 

"Well we'll build up on those skills. It'll be fine. You're a smart, hard working girl. I can see that. Your hired." Betty said. 

Jellybean was smiling so much now. She had gotten herself a job. A job she thinks she's going to enjoy so much whilst working towards her being a social worker. 

" Thank you so much. "JB said ecstatic. 

" Its no problem. Here's my number and email. "She wrote it down in the note pad in her apron pocket. " Message me your time table. So I can tell you when to be in next week. "

That's exactly what she did. She went back to her dorm room. Found her Delila fast a sleep on her bed with her books spread all around her. 

She opened up her laptop and emailed her class time table with her phone number as well. She got an a text message half an hour later to tell her to be in at 7am on a Tuesday and that we'll work out a proper work schedule then. 

The first thing she did when she found out she got the job was ring her brother up. He's so proud of her for balancing work, school and social life. They planned to meet at their normal coffee place as they haven't been able to meet up due to his second book being released and her school work. They made time for each other. They had to when their the only family each other have left. 

This Betty girl believes in her. Is giving her a chance. That's not said for most people. They hear her story and turn her away. She's thank full for her. 

B's Bakery is a fresh start for JB. It was her first proper job as an adult. She was setting a better path for her self. Working towards being a social worker. Getting away from the negativity from her past. Not all was so negative just the most of it. This was a fresh start for her.


	2. 2

Tuesday came faster then Jellybean expected it to. She woke up at 6am to get a shower. Betty messaged her the night before to wear something cool because using the ovens gets warm fast.

Jelly bean let her hair dry naturally. She wear jeans and a plain top. Betty is giving her uniform today. JB grabbed a breakfast bar to eat on the way over. 

Once she got there she found Betty in the kitchen baking some cupcakes. The door said close but she left it open for her.

Betty came out once she heard the bell to the door.

"Hey JB. I have your uniform and apron it's in your locker." She said passing her the key to her locker.

"That's amazing." JB said grabbing the keys.

"You'll have to change in the bathroom." She explained pointing to the direction of it.

JB came back out to where she left Betty. She gave a spin. So Betty could see how they uniform looks. 

"Oh my god. You look amazing. Are you ready to do some baking. Today we're going to practice. We'll close today. I don't normally do but that's okay because I'm training you up." Betty explained. 

"Oh okay. I'm ready." She said nervously. 

"Don't worry about. You'll do fine. It's just following recipes. Most of these recipes I wrote. What really matters is the practicing of the decorating. Presentation is key." Betty said walking in to the Kitchen. 

JB stood in the kitchen feeling overwhelmed. It was a gorgeous well equipped kitchen. Everything labelled organised it was the perfect ideal kitchen. 

Betty had brought out her binder of recipes all her own. She's developed and created over the years. She placed it next to JB. 

"Before I teach you. I want you to pick a recipe and do it. Then after you've finished. I'll assess it. We'll see what you need to work on. I'll work baking some as well. We can talk and get to know each other more." Betty explained. 

"Sounds good" Jellybean said. 

"I also forgot to tell you, you can work on your school work when we're not busy." Betty remembered. 

"Thank you so much Betty. That's much appreciated. I need all the studying I can get. I have a big exam coming up." JB replied with a smile. 

Jellybean had gotten stuck in she had followed the recipe down to a T. Now she had placed them in the oven and cleaning her mess up. 

" What do you want to do when leaving school? "Betty asked to try to start a conversation. 

" I want to be a social worker. I've been studying really hard. I've also applied for this course leaning on the job whilst it's our summer holidays. "JB answered. 

" That's so cool. You'd be an amazing social worker. "Betty said smiling drying her equipment. 

" Let's hope so. "JB said with a faint smile. 

" But why a social worker? "Betty asked curiously. 

JB faint smiled disappeared. There was a story behind to why she wanted to be a social worker but was she ready to tell Betty. Would she look at her differently? What would she think of her? Would she judge her on her past like everyone else around her did? 

"There's a story behind." That's all she said. 

"You don't have to tell me JB. I know everyone has their story to tell. There ghost in their closest. I have mine. Just know I'm here for you." Betty said. 

"No Betty I want to tell you. I feel like I can trust you." Jellybean said making Betty smile. "But I tell this story and people look at me differently." She explained. 

Betty nodded. She understood. She has gone through something similar. 

"I understand Jelly." She said. "Oops sorry I just called you Jelly." Betty said. 

"Its okay. You can call me Jelly." She said smiling. "Betty can I ask you a question."JB said. 

" Sure what is it. "

" You said you understand. What do you mean? "She asked. 

" Well. I lived in Riverdale before moving to New York. It's we're I was born and grew up. Only it wasn't what it seemed. I had family I didn't know about. Which those cousins were twins. One found dead murdered. That one who got murdered is the father of my sisters children. They didn't know they were related at the time. She find out when he passed. His father murdered him. We all got some of his money because he killed himself. I used that money to open up this place along with money I saved. "She explained. 

" Fuck that's fucked up. "

" It is. But I have a gorgeous niece and nephew and it gave me this place. "Betty said. 

" Yeah I guess something good came out of it. Mine is well. I'll just explain. "She said nervously. 

First she checked on her cupcakes. They were some so she pulled them out. Left them on the side to chill. 

" I want to become a social worker because I was put in the social system. My parents died in a car crash. I was in it too. I was the only one to survived. It's quit ironic we got hit by a drunk driver. At that time my dad had been sober for 2 years at the time. We were going to see my brothers high school graduation. He was heading to college after that. We were in Toronto. He was going to NYU. The social worker wouldn't put me with him until her finished his courses. So I hoped from home to home until I was put back in his care at 13."She explained. 

" I'm sorry. I'm always here for you. Least you had your brother to take you in and care for you. He sounds amazing. "Betty said. 

" Yeah he is. "JB replied. 

The girls talked and got back to work. Betty showed her how to decorate a perfect cupcake. They talked and got to know each other more. 

The phone in the shop rang. Distracting the girls from decorating the cupcakes. 

" I'll get that. "Betty said wiping her hands before going to answer the phone. 

Betty went through to the front of the bakery to answer the phone. 

" Hello. This is Betty Cooper owner of B's Bakery. How may I help you. "She said professionally. 

" Betty. "A guys those came through from the other end of the line. 

" Trev. Trevor Brown. "She said. 

Trevor Brown is Betty Cooper's ex. They ended on bad terms. He had cheated on. Than made some rubbish to end it. Until she fly. D out when she went to his to get her stuff back. 

" Yeah it is. So I heard you finally opened that bakery you longed to do." He said cautiously. 

"Yeah I did. So why are you calling here?" She said to get him back on track. 

"Oh yeah. I'm getting married." He said. 

Betty couldn't breath. Wait did she hear that right? He's getting married. 

"Congratulations." She said. "Could you hold on please. Let me get my colleague. I need to check on the cupcakes that are in the oven." She said. 

"Yeah sure." He said whilst she pressed him on hold. 

"Jelly!" She shouted. 

Jellybean heard Betty shouted from font of house. She came out front to see her press hold to the person on the phone line. 

"What's up Betty?" She asked. 

"I need you to take this phone call." Betty said sadly. 

Jellybean could see the obviously changed from the amount of time she had been on the phone then to earlier. 

"Why who is it?" She asked. 

"My ex. It's him. He's getting married. He cheated on me and now marrying her. Could you please get the order so I don't have to hear his smug voice." She asked. 

"Sure no problem. He's sounds lie a pig." She said before answering the phone. 

"Hello I'm JB from B's Bakery how may I help you?" She asked. 

"Where's Betty?" Trevor asked. 

"Oh Betty just needed to head out to take a delivery. So your stuck with me. How may I help you?"She asked again. 

" Oh okay. Well I'm getting married. So I want 150 cupcakes. "He ordered. 

" Okay so 150 cupcakes. Got it. What flavours? "She asked. 

" Well can we have 50 vanilla. 50 chocolate and 50 of red velvet. "He answered. 

" Okay great. When is the wedding?"She asked.

" Next month. The 5 July. "He said. 

" Okay great. A summer wedding. We'll get back to you if we need more information. The last question is would you like them delivered or are you picking them up?"JB finally asked. 

" Delivery please. The reception is at The Queens bar. "He answered. 

" Okay thank you very much. I have that written down. We'll get back to you if we have any questions but if not we'll ring you the night before and tell you everything is set. "

" Okay. "He said. 

" Thank you for using B's Bakery. We hope you enjoy our delicious treats and decide to use us again. "She said before hanging up. 

As soon as she hung up. She let a breath out she didn't know she was holding in. 

" So he wants 150 cupcakes. 50 vanilla, 50 chocolate and 50 red velvet. For delivery next month to the queen's bar. "She explained. 

" Seriously. He wants me to do his fucking cupcakes for his fucking wedding. After he fucking cheated on me. What a dick. I can't throw this order way. "She ranted. 

" you can cancel it Betty. You don't have to go through with this. Just speaking to him. The vibes I got from him were dick. "JB tried to reassure her. 

" Do you know what. Fuck him! I'm going to be the bigger person. He's one of the biggest dicks I know. I should show him I've moved on. "Betty said. 

" That's the spirit. "JB cheered. 

They went back to the kitchen and finished what they were doing. All the cupcakes were now done and equipment all cleaned. 

Betty looked up at the clock at it was half five. 

" Shit! I'm going to be late for my other work. "Betty said. 

" You work two jobs."

"I have to. Its exhausting but I managed. That's why we shout at 5 on busy nights and half four on less busy nights. So I have time to get to work."Betty explained. 

Both girls got their stuff from their locker. Walked out so Betty could lock up. Once Betty locked up they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Jellybean went back to campus and  Betty headed to work. 

Betty works in The dive dinner. Pops is her boss. An old man loved by all who enters. He reminds her of the diner back in Riverdale Pops chock lit shoppe. Pops was the owner. She finds it ironic that they people here call him pops like they called pops in Riverdale. 

Betty had been in full distract mode. The phone call for the order earlier completely threw her off he game. JB had an amazing first day. She is a natural at baking. She has a talent. She will make a fantastic employee Betty knew that. 

The diner had been packed. Betty and Veronica hadn't had the chance for a break. Now the diner has slowed down. They had an hour of their shift left. They managed to get their break in. 

"B you've been in complete distract mode. What happened at work? Is the new employee that bad." Veronica asked. 

"No V. JB is a phenomenal colleague and employee. I had my first order for an event today." She muttered out. 

"Oh my god V. That's amazing." Veronica smiled with glee for her best friend. 

"Not exactly V. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who it was." Betty whispered. 

Veronica soon clicked on. She clicked on through the facial expression of her friend and by her actions. 

"Seriously. Trev Brown." She said in shock. 

"Yeah. 150 cupcakes for next month. I assume its to that bitch." She seethed. 

"Are you going through with it?" Her friend asked her. 

"Of course I am. It's my first order. I'm going to be the bigger person. Show that dick I'm over him." Betty answered. 

"That's my girl." V smiled at her. 

A hot guy came behind the girls. Coming towards the booth they were sitting at on their break. 

"Hottie coming towards us at 11 o'clock." V whispered taking a sip of her milkshake. 

A tall guy with a lever jacket on came towards the girls. 

"So what is a hot girl like you working such late at night?" He asked Veronica. 

Betty slipped out of the booth to get back to work to leave the two alone. 

"Its called a girl who has an aspiration and a dream." She shot back. 

"Well how about I take you out and you can tell me about those dreams." He said. 

"Smooth." Veronica said smiling. 

"So?" He said smirking. 

"How does tomorrow sound? We can go for coffee. We can meet here." She offered. 

"I say that's perfect. What time?" He asked. 

"10. If your late it's off." 

"I'm Sweet Pea." He said. 

"Veronica." She said moving out of the booth to finish her shift. 

Betty and Veronica finished busking tables then helped Pops closed up. They walked home to their apartment. Both so tried and just wanting their bed. 

"So?" Betty said as their heading closer to their apartment. 

"So what?" Veronica asked. 

"That guy. What happened?" Betty asked. 

"He's taking me out for coffee tomorrow." She said smiling. 

"That's amazing V. I expect a full run down and a girls chat after." She said as they got in to their apartment block. 

They headed to their apartment and opened the door. They both flopped on to their couch. They had no energy to move at all. Betty mustered up the energy to lock the door and head to her room. 

Lied down in her bed. She had more time to think about what happened earlier. Was this some sick plan of Trev's? Was it to make her jealous? Was it to support her business? Was it to despite her? 

The answer to those were yes, yes, no and yes. 

This was her first massive order since her bakery open. She isn't going to mess this up. It doesn't matter who it's for. It's important. This will set her business up for more larger order for weddings, parties and other events. She had to do this for herself. That's all she's ever wanted is her own business. That is successful.

So why does she feel like this is a way for her ex to get back at her. She doesn't know why. It just doesn't feel right. Why come to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	3. 3

Jellybean and Betty had grown closer over the amount of time Jellybean had been working for her. She had been working for Betty for a month now. 

Jellybean has been coming in working on the days she isn't at school or after her classes. They both had been working incredibly hard to get that order finished for today. They only needed to do 50 more cupcakes. Jellybean wasn't in today as she had a massive test today.

Betty had come in at 6 in the morning. She had to be at the venue for 3pm. So she has a few hours to get those last cupcakes done. 

It's now 1pm and she has just finished the order. She tried but thankful that this order was over. Picking up the last box to take out to the front of house where the other boxes of cupcakes lie. As she was doing that she heard the door bell. She went out cupcakes in hand binding her face and her sense of direction. She used her hip to knock open the gate of the counter. As she did that she bumped in to someone and fell on the fall. 

The cupcake box landing on the floor with a hard impact. Then her following. She didn't care that she was hurt. All she cared about was the cupcakes not to ruined. 

"Shit!" She said looking up to the person she bumped in to. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going now this." She stressed rambled. 

The person she bumped in to was a guy. A tall dark haired man. With the most piercing ocean blue eyes. The most beautiful quirky smile. 

"It's okay." He said giving her hand to help her up. 

Betty took a hold of her hand and with his help lifted her self up of the ground. She opened up the cupcake box's to see 12 crushed cupcakes. The cupcakes boxes on fit 12 in. 

"Are you being serious? Hours of hard work and now fucking 12 out of 150 are crushed and I have two hours to make some more. We'll technically an hour because I need that spear time for travel." She stressed rambled. 

The guy raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder. The instant contact was a shock but it also felt like fireworks exploring in her body. He rubbed slow circles on her shoulder to try calm her down. 

" Hey, hey calm down breath!"He said continuing the circling motions on her shoulder. 

That's exactly what she did. She took ten deep breaths with her eyes close before reopening them to see him. 

" Your stressed. I can see stress when I see it. I know I've been under a lot of stress too lately." The guy spoke softly. 

"Oh yeah would your stress include having to do your ex boyfriend wedding cupcakes. All 150 of them well now all 138 of them. The cheating bastard marrying the bitch he cheated on you with. Asking you of all people to do them but can't turn it down because you don't want a bad first review. "She rambled on. 

" Wow. Umm no mines nothing like that. He is a bastard. A sick man. Mines stress from my editor wanting my new chapter of my second book. "He explained. 

" Are you serious right now? I'm rambling my problems to an author with a book already out. Fuck I'm a mess. I can't even call me employee in she's got a test. Actually she's already in it. Fuck I just did it again. All you wanted was probably a cupcake and to be off on your way. "She rambled. 

" Hey at least your a cute rambler. Also your semi right. I did want one of those delicious looking cupcakes but I also want to stay and work on my chapter. "He corrected her. 

Betty had a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks when he called her a cute rambler. No one has ever called her that before. Just as she was about to speak her timer went off. 

" Shit. Sorry I have to get that. That's spear vanilla cupcakes I made for the shop with the spear mixture." She said with the ding as a reminder. 

"Wait..." He looked down at her name tag. "Betty." 

Betty turned around to face the stranger. "Yeah" She said. 

"I'm guessing now that those cupcakes are done. All that has to be done is for them to be cooled and decorated. You can use them for the wedding." 

Betty looked at him with a thankful look at headed to the kitchen. She removed them out of the oven and in to the blast chiller. She headed back out to the front of house. 

" Thank you... Uh.. "She said waiting for him to fill in the blank with his name.

" Jughead. "He filled in.

" Thank you Jughead. "She said with a curious looked.

" Nickname. The real things worse. "He explained.

" Oh. "She said faintly." So what can I get you. "She asked. 

" Well I did come in here for one of those delicious looking cupcakes. But now I should take you out for coffee. As an apology for this. "He gestured to the mess on the floor. 

Betty had a faint smile on her face. 

" How about a beer and some chips? I'll need it after seeing the dicks smug face. "She said. 

" I can do that. On one condition. "He said shyly. 

" Oh yeah! What? "She asked. 

" you let me help you. You shouldn't go in to the dragons den alone. I'll come with you to the venue help you set up. Whilst you decorate them I clean up out here. "

" That's incredibly kind and generous of you Jughead but I can't ask you to do that." She declined. 

" Oh but you can. "He smirked." Because it's for my own selfish gain. "He added. 

" How is it for your own selfish gain? It's a incredibly kind offer. "She asked. 

Betty was confused. He was being incredibly kind to her. She bumped in to him. Probably ruined his day. Ranted his ears off. Probably boarded him out of his mind. So how was it for his own selfish gain? 

" Well because I get to spend more time with the most stunning woman in the world." He said looking straight in to her eyes. 

Betty couldn't help but laugh and blush. She looked a mess right now. She was no one idea of beautiful let alone stunning. It always had been Veronica and Cheryl that the guys fell for. Never her, so why him. 

" Seriously you think I'm stunning? I'm the poster girl for mess right now. I've been up since 4 in the morning. I'm a sweaty mess. My hairs a mess. My clothes are all covered in flour and you think that's stunning." She asked. 

Jughead looked at her in disbelief. Why didn't she think she looked stunning? She looked gorgeous. He doesn't care about all the make up or clothes. He cares about your personality more and how you treat a person. 

" Of course I think your stunning. Anyone who can see would agree. Now the clock is ticking what do you say M'lady?" He asked. 

"Why Sir if it isn't tho hassle I would be blighted to with tho company." She replied back. 

"Great then it's settled. Where do you keep your brush?" He asked. 

Betty showed him to the cupboard with all the cleaning supplies in, in the kitchen. She left him to it whilst she got lost in focus to get the cupcakes decorated and boxed up in less than 45 minutes. 

Half an hour later, Betty had finished decorating the 12 cupcakes. All uniformed and identical to on an other. Packed up in a box now sitting on the counter front of house.

Jughead had swept and mopped the cupcake mess up for her. All whilst she was laser focused on those cupcakes. She didn't know him and yet he did all this for her.

He was sat on one of the tables with a laptop out on the desk typing away. Betty slowly approached him. She tapped him on his shoulder breaking his focus.

"Jughead you don't have to do this. You have work to do as well. Which I just interrupted. I'm sorry about. All I have to do now is drive over to the venue set them up. Get paid and the hell out of there." She explained.

"Betty, if I remember correctly I owe you chips and beer. And I'm going to give you them after we go to that venue together." He answered.

"Jughead you hardly know me." She said.

"I would like to change that." He said shutting down his laptop. 

"Really?" She said with a faint smile blushing. 

"Yes." He smiled back. 

Betty headed to grab the boxes to go take to her car. She only really used the car for work orders. It's easier to walk every where in New York then drive. Sometimes driving is easier with a large delivery. 

Jughead walked over to her with his messenger back over his shoulder. Took the rest of cupcakes for her. 

"Really don't have to do this." Betty said again feeling guilty. 

"I know that but I am. So come on." He said opening the door. 

Betty gave him a playful look at carried on walking to her car. As she got to her car. She placed the cupcakes down gently and opened her boot up. Then placing the cupcakes securely in to her boot. 

Now in the car seat belts on. Car engine warming up. She looked over at Jughead. He is handsome she thought. 

"Ummm Jughead do you mind if I put some music on?" She asked. 

"No go ahead." He answered. 

Betty plugged her phone into her wire so the music on her phone would flow through the whole car. The first song that came on her phone was a little bit of one direction. Best song ever. Jughead couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Your one of those girls?"He asked. 

" What's that supposed to mean?"She answered back with a question. 

" Nothing. "He said. 

She hit him playfully. 

" No tell me! "

" Fine. The type of girls that dance around in their homes listen to some old songs that aren't in anymore. But you don't care because it makes you happy." He said smirking at her. 

" And what if I do?" She asked. 

"And nothing."He answered. 

" So why did you laugh?"She asked. 

" I just imagine you dancing around in your apartment wearing shorts and a vest top. Dancing. Dancing whilst cleaning. Dancing whilst baking. "She replied. 

" How? What? You got it spot on. "She said speechless. 

" It must be a gift. "He said smirk at her. 

An hour later they got to the venue. Traffic was so bad. It took them an hour. Now their here. All she wanted to do was set them up get her money and put of there. 

That's exactly what she did. She managed to set the cupcakes up with out seeing Trevor. Now she she had to go visible see the dick. 

"Are you ready to see him?" Jughead asked her. 

"Nope but I want to get out of here. So come on." She said pulling him towards the room where the party was happening. 

Now their in the room filled with music and people dancing. She looked across the room and saw the bride. She looked stunning all dressed up in white. Hair and makeup done. That could have been her she thought but now she's single and wears sweats and binge watches TV on the weekend. 

Jughead saw her deep in thought. Tears welling up in her eyes. He saw her looking at the bride. 

"You know you're the most beautiful woman in here." He whispered in too her ear. 

That made Betty smile. She didn't know if he sad that to make her feel better or if he actually felt that way. 

Trevor walked straight towards them. Betty was doing her best to stay calm. He walked straight to her with the smile that used to be for her but now it isn't. 

"So her is the money. 175." He said handing her the money. 

Betty put the money in her purse so she can put it in to the till when she's back at the shop. 

"Thank you." She said. "Also congratulations." 

"Thank you." He said. 

"Well me and Jughead have to go we have plans now." She said trying to get out of there. 

Jughead stood behind her feeling incredibly uncomfortable and awkward. 

"Oh okay. Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. 

"Ah.. Um..." Betty mumbled. 

"No I'm just her friend." He chimed in. 

"Okay. Goodbye." She said turning around towards the door. 

Betty walked out of the venue almost running out of there. She's now sat in the car waiting for Jughead to come back. He had gone to the shop next to it. He promised her beers and some chips that's what he was giving her. 

The car ride back to the shop was silent. Betty didn't speak nor did Jughead. Betty just hummed a long to the music playing. 

Now back at the shop she locked the till up with the money she just got in there. She put the closed sign up. Shut the blinds in the shop. Now it was just the two of them sat in the bakery. 

"I guess I should say sorry for what happened back there." He spoke up. 

Betty was confused why was he sorry he had nothing to be sorry about. 

"Jughead you have nothing to be sorry about. How about I put the chips in the oven and we open up the beers." She offered. 

"Definitely." He said. 

Betty put the chips in the oven. Walked back out to where he was. 

"So you said you wanted to know me more?" She said. 

"That I do. I bet i can guess some stuff. Make it a game. You can do the same." 

"Fine sure. Why the hell not." She said. 

"Okay. So let me start. Perfect girl next door. But that's everyone opinion not yours. You had perfect grades. Everyone thought you had a perfect family. But in reality you had family secrets that were tearing your family apart. You were a cheerleader. Had a jock boyfriend. Lived the perfect High-school life. Prom queen too. "He said. 

" Ohh touché. Partly right but also bulls eye. I had no boyfriend in high school and I was never prom Queen. I also ran our school newspaper apart from that spot on. "She smirked back at him. 

The alarm went of for their chips. Betty got up to get them. She brought them out to them. Before she sat back down she brought two cupcakes. One for each of them. 

" What you didn't have a boyfriend? Are the boys blind where you grew up?"He asked in shock. 

" They must have been. Now its mine turn. "She said picking up a chip to eat it. 

" Hit me with your best shot. "

" Oh my god. Did you just quote pitch perfect?"She asked. 

" I have a younger sister. Don't judge me. "He smiled at her. 

" Okay. So let me guess. You were the brooding loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. You had one friend but didn't really hang with him. You kept to yourself. Movie nerd. Loves writing. Probably was bullied for being different." She said. 

"Ouch. Spot on. Should I be offended." He asked. 

"Absolutely no way." She smirked at him. 

Betty wiped the frosting from the top of her cupcake with her chip then ate it. Jughead faces was in pure disgust. 

"I eat anything but that looks horrible." He gestured to the chips and frosting. 

"Don't knock it till you try it. Its sweet and salty. Here try it?" She said handing him a chip. 

Jughead took it out of her hand and tried it. At first the sweetness hit his tongue then the saltiness from the chip. It wasn't half bad. It's like sweet and salty popcorn. 

" See it's not that bad. "She said smiling. 

" Okay no it isn't."He chuckled. 

" So your a writer? You mentioned it earlier. "She asked. 

" Yeah I am. Currently working on my second book. Life after having to be a brother parent when your sister goes to college. Okay the name need works but it's a sequel to my first book. Parent less. "He explained. 

" Wait your Sythe Jones. "

" Guilty as charged. "He spoke. 

" So your saying I spent the whole day with one of my favourite authors. "She said in shock. 

" Your favourite author?"He asked. 

" Shut up. "She said smiling. 

" Make me! "He flirted. 

" Are you flirting with me? "She asked. 

She's a bit rusty and needed the clarity. She liked how he makes her feel. All happy and gooey inside. 

" Ye. Yeah I guess I am. "He smirked. 

The thing about Jughead is that he doesn't flirt. He's had girlfriends but has always needed to focus on looking after Jellybean so dating and finding someone wasn't the focus of his life. Looking after his sister was. 

" So your favourite author?" He smirked at her again. 

Betty wanted to wipe that smug smirk across his face. 

"Shut up." She said again. 

"Make me." He said again. 

"I will." She said moving closer towards him. 

Betty moved forwards and leaned in. She glanced down at his lips before moving in to kiss him. Their lips collided moving together exploring each others mouths. It was soft, sweet but also needy and want. 

They finally moved away to catch their breaths again. Both looking at each other lustily . 

"So you've shut up." She whispered. 

"Yeah." He said biting his lip. 

"Thank you for today. It means a lot to me." She thanked him. 

"Its no problem. After all I got to spend a day with the most stunning woman in the world." He smiled at her. 

"Yeah, you really think so?" 

"I know so." He said. 

"I should really be getting home. Maybe I'll see you around." She asked. 

"There's that and there's giving me your phone number." 

Betty chuckled at him. 

"Smooth Jones." She said writing her number down for him. 

"So message me." She said. 

"Don't worry I will." He said moving towards the door. 

"Night Betts."

"Night Juggie." She said. 

With that he was gone. At the beginning of the day she wasn't expecting a handsome guy to help her out. Flirt with her and gave her a nickname. 

Shortly after he left she locked up and headed home. Tonight she had the night off from the diner. She was thankful because all she wanted to do is get in her pj's and watch TV and fall a sleep in her warm bed.

Tonight she had the apartment to herself as Veronica was staying at her boyfriends Sweet pea. They hit it off on their date over a month back and now have been happily dating.

As soon was watching TV in her bedroom. She got a message on her phone from an unknown number.

? : Hey Betts remember me. The guy from this morning cupcake disaster.

As she read that message she laughed. It was a disaster but then her day turned around.

B:Jughead.

J: yeah it's me. I just wanted to say thank you for a fantastic day and good night.

After that no messages came through. She read it. Then reread it. She didn't get good night texts when she was in a relationship with some one. Now she's getting one from a stranger who she just met today. Granted she spent the whole day with him both flirting but still.

If JB had been working today would have this ever happened. She would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Jughead finally made his appearance. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent. 
> 
> You can find me at hbiccjsblog on tumblr.


	4. 4

It had been a week since the cupcake disaster. A week of non stop texting Jughead. He's a really great guy. He's funny, smart and handsome. 

Jellybean had noticed her constantly checking her phone. Smiling at each notification. There was a massive change to her demeanour. 

The shop had a more customers then normally lately. Betty loved it. It was good for business. Now the shop was quietening down it gave them chance to talk. 

"So who's the lucky guy or girl?" Jellybean asked. 

Betty was baffled who did she know. Was she that obvious? She wasn't, was she. 

"Wait! What? How do you know?" Betty put her phone in the pocket of her apron. 

"For one your constantly checking your phone. Two, you actually have a real genuine smile on your face. Not like the ones you put on for customers. Three, you've been pretty obvious." Jellybean counted all the points on her finger. "So who's the special person?"She asked. 

" Its not like we're seeing each other. We've just been talking. He came in to the shop the day of the delivery. I was stressed I messed up the last of the cupcakes. He helped me out. We talked after and now we're here. Messaging back and forth. I really like him. He's a good guy. "Betty explained wiping down the tables at one end of the shop whilst JB dose the others. 

" So are you going to ask him out? "

" I don't know. I like him but I don't think I'm his type. He's flirty. I mean very flirty. He's a writer. I love that about him. He's different. Different is good." Betty said. 

"You should do it." Jellybean was trying to encourage her. 

"I'll think about it. So what about you?" Betty asked. "Anyone you like?" 

"There is this one guy his name is Casey and he's amazing. He's funny, smart, gorgeous and he can sing. I really like him but I don't know if he even knows I exist." JB smiled a faint smile but disappeared at the end. 

"Just message him or speak to him. Is he in any of your classes?"Betty asked moving the cup toward the dish washer. 

" He's in all of them. He wants to be a social worker too. God can he be anymore perfect. "She answered. 

" Well just speak to him. You have class tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't know B." She said unsure. 

"Jelly your gorgeous, smart and a good person. Anyone can see that. Talk to him take a chance o think him. If he hurts you I'll kill him for you. I'll make sure I have bring V with me so we can eat cake and talk smack about boys. Sound good?" She said coming back out to front of house. 

" Sounds great. "She said moving behind the counter. 

_________

Jughead had another meeting with his publisher today. He had finally written chapter two up. He was meeting with her so she could read it go through it add or change anything. 

After spending the day with Betty last week the words just flowed on to his screen. His fingers typing and the words appearing on the screen. 

They've been messaging each other non stop. Sweet pea guessed it straight away that he was talking to a girl. Of course he did. They were best friends. He hasn't told JB yet. He's worried about her reaction. 

Jughead doesn't know where it's going with Betty. The day they spent together was amazing. The flirting, the looks and smiles. Then there was that kiss. He hasn't able to stop thinking about it.

Jughead had an hour an a half before he needed to be at the company building. The company building was only half an hour away from B's Bakery. 

He could pop in and say hello to Betty maybe even ask her out on a date. Penny his publisher wouldn't mind a sweet treat whilst they work. He'll buy some of her cupcakes. It gives him an excuse to be there and not look like a stalker. 

As he walked through the door. The jingle of the bell jingled. He saw her at the counter reading a book. 

The door shut with a slam because of the wind down the street was pretty bad today. That caught her attention. She bookmarked her page and looked up. 

Betty couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He was real. He was really standing there on the other side of the counter. 

"Hi." He said smiling at her. 

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked shocked. 

"Well i have a meeting in an hour and a half with my publisher. The building is half an hour away from here. So I have time to kill. I don't know if you know this but there's this really cute bakery. With delicious cupcakes that sometimes end up on the floor if a beautiful woman bumps in to a stupid guy who just wanted a cupcake and coffee to work on the chapter that he has a meeting about today. Then she adorably rambles and eats frosting with chips as comfort food. Do you know about the place? If you don't you should definitely stop by. "He teased. 

" That shop sounds like a mess. "She joked. 

" Its quit the opposite. "He smirked at her. 

" Really how so? "She asked. 

" Mmm I don't know you'll have to check it out some time. "He joked. 

" Maybe I will. "Betty played along. 

Jellybean heard a familiar voice at don't of house. It was a man's voice. It sounded like her brothers but she was unsure. She went to go see who it was. 

" What can I get for you Juggie? "Betty asked. 

" You"He said seductively. 

Betty blushed and but her lip when he said that. He was flirting with her in her shop when she had JB in the kitchen. 

"Shut up." She smirked. 

"Make me!" He smirked. 

"God I want to kiss you again. So bad. That's all I've been thinking about since we kissed last." She admitted. 

"You've been thinking about it too." He said. 

Betty nodded not trusting her own voice. 

"Kiss me." Betty whispered and with that their lips collided. 

Jellybean walked out the kitchen to see Betty playing tonsil tennis with someone. She couldn't get a look at them. She felt slightly uncomfortable and coughed to make her presence known. 

Betty pulled away from the kiss hearing someone cough. As she turned around she was Jellybean standing there. Betty blushed with embarrassment as she saw Jellybean. 

Jellybean walked further forward to see who the guy was. No it couldn't be. Could it? 

"Jughead?" She asked. 

"Jellybean." He said back. 

"Do you want to explain to me why you were playing tonsil tennis with my boss?" She asked still in shock. 

"Wait what's going on?" Betty asked confused stood in the middle of them. 

"Betty meet my brother Jughead. It seems like you've already met." Jellybean introduced them.

"I have so many questions Jug. How do you know about this place? The last time we were meant to meet up you cancelled because Penny pulled you in for a meeting. Why were you kissing Betty? What's going on between you two? You never normally kiss a girl? In fact I don't think I've seen you with a girl well since mum and dad. "She fired questions at him. 

" Jelly calm down with the questions. I have a meeting in an hour and 20 minutes. I came in here to see Betty and to get some cupcakes for the meeting. I found out about this place when I passed it last week after my meeting with Penny. You've never seen me kiss a girl until now. There's a reason for that. I'll tell you at home. When you not in the dorm rooms. As for what's going on between me and Betts that for us to know and it's up to us when we tell you. "He answered all her questions. 

" Betts? "She asked Jughead." Oh my god. Oh my god. Betty this is the guy we were talking about earlier. "A light bulb went of in her mind. 

" Yeah he is. "She admitted. 

" Wait you were talking about me?"He smirked at Betty. 

" I mean maybe. "She said with a faint smile on her face. 

" You honestly think your not his type. What the fuck. Betty your so wrong. In fact your too good for him. "She laughed at the thought. 

" Ouch JB. Thanks for the vote of confidence. "He said wounded. 

" Oh my god! Do you know what's weird? Me giving me boss who's also my friend advice and encouragement to ask my brother out. I don't know if that's weird or creepy. "

When it comes to Jellybean Jones. You'll lean that she doesn't have a filter. She says what comes straight to her mind. 

" Jelly. "Betty blushed in embarrassment. 

Betty didn't know what to do. She felt so uncomfortable that's she went to go get a cupcake box's that held four and asked him what cupcakes he'd like. 

" I trust your judgement Betts. "He smiled at her. 

" Fuck could you be more obvious Jug. You're literally eye fucking each other. Since when do you flirt. All my life I haven't seen you flirt. All the stories with Archie and Sweet pea there's not been one where you flirted. So enlighten me please dear brother" JB ranted. 

Betty came back with the cupcakes and handed them to him. 

"How much is it?" He asked. 

"No Juggie it's on the house." Betty insisted. 

"Betts please. Take my money." He said handing her 10 pounds. As Betty had an offer on 2 for a fiver. 

"Fine."She said taking the money.

" Juggie? "JB repeated." Oh my god. "She laughed. 

Jellybean was in totally shock with what went down. Her boss, her friend with her brother. She doesn't even know what they are.

" JB it's your break now. You can take it. "Betty said. 

" Thank you this has gotten weird. "She took her apron off and put it in the side and walked out the shop. 

Betty left a few minutes ago. Jughead and Betty was left in silence. They didn't know what to do. Jellybean was right it was slightly weird. Weird is Jughead's normal. 

Jughead moved closer to Betty but then stopped a step away. 

"Do you want to know the real reason I came here today?" He asked her. 

"Yeah." 

"Well Betts I was really looking for an excuse to come in here and ask you on a date. Now all this went down. We kissed again. Then found out my sister is working for you. You probably know stuff about me only she knows or that you know because of my book but I use a pen name so no one knows it me. I really like you Betty. I would really love it if you would come on a date with me. I know after today you probably don't want to. You probably regret last week but I don't. "He nervously rambled. 

" Juggie, your rambling. Your kind of cure when you ramble. "She said stepping towards him closing the space. 

" That makes two of us." He said as his hand grazed Betty's until they intertwined them. 

" I want to go on that date with you. We'll figure all this out later. "She said. 

" You do? "He asked. 

Betty leaned forward and kissed him like how she kissed him earlier. Only this time they had no one to interrupt them. 

" Dose that answer your question? "She asked pulling away. 

Jughead nodded not trusting his voice. He looked at the clock and figured he should get going. 

" I uh I should go. I have that meeting. "He reminded her. 

" Yeah of course. Message me. "She smiled. 

Jughead headed towards the door but before he left he spoke. 

" If JB gives you any crap just tell me. I'll sort her out. "He said looking at her sincerely. 

" Will do. "Betty chuckled." No go before your late. "She said. 

Jughead left the bakery. Now Betty was left by herself. The hot handsome stranger from last week was really JB's brother. What has she gotten her self into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjsblog on tumblr


	5. 5

It's been a full week from Jellybeans constant questions. When? How? Where? What? Please say you haven't had sex? Are you together? What's happening? He makes you happy doesn't he ? She makes you feel normal not like a brother parent doesn't she?

She is happy for her brother she is. It may not look like it at the moment but she truly is. She loves him. He gave us everything for her but yet still managed to reach his dreams. The one thing she always wished for her brother was that he found true happiness and love. But maybe not with her boss.

Jughead and Jellybean haven't really talked about what happened last week nor Betty either. Everyone has been distracted. The bakery was busy, Jughead was working on the new chapter. But it doesn't matter all she cares about is her school work and wanting to know if her brother is okay. If he thinks he's doing the right thing?

JB only had a morning class today. After class she was going in to work. Class went fast. Everyone was piling out of the room. The two people that were left were Casey and JB.

This was the time. She had to ask him out. It was now or never. If she didn't do it now she would never do it.

Jellybean walked up to Casey and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey JB." He turned around facing her.

"Hi Casey. So I was wondering if you want to go grab coffee together. Maybe call it a date?"She asked nervously.

" Hey JB your a cool girl but I have a girlfriend. I love her she's amazing. I'm sorry. " He said walking away quickly.

Jellybean was hurt. She put her self out on the line. She never did that. She couldn't let anyone see her hurt or upset. She needed to get to work. 

After walking through campus she was running through the streets of New York to get to the bakery. Trying to show that she wasn't hurting. Only let her show she was hurting on the inside. 

___________

The bakery was quite today. She knew it would pick up again later so Betty wasn't too bothered. 

Veronica stopped by to see her friend at work. They had been talking for awhile. Now they've moved on to talk about Sweet pea. 

"So how are you and Sweet pea?"Betty asked. 

" We're good. Really good. "

" Yeah I know because I saw him leave early this morning. Are you trying to keep him away from me? "She joked. 

" No I'm not. You'll meet him soon. So when are you going on your date. You've been messaging this guy non stop. Who cares if he's your employee's brother?"Veronica said poking her teasing her. 

Just as Betty was about to speak the door to her shop opened and shut with a slam. As both girls looked up they saw JB stood behind the door with tears coming down her face. Both girls were running to her side as she stood their and cried. 

"Jellybean come here." Betty pulled her in to a hug before asking any questions. 

"JB what happened?" Veronica asked. 

Over the time Jellybean has worked for Betty. Veronica has met Jellybean a few time. Veronica won't admit this but she's grown find of her. She treats her like the little sister she never got. 

"Ca-casey he rejected me. He has a gir-girlfriends."She cried. 

The girls moved JB to a table so they could sit down. Betty brought a small cake over with 3 milkshakes. 

" Do you know what helps me when I'm upset. Having my girl here to rant to whilst eating and drinking. But we're working and your under age so we're settling on milkshakes." Betty placed the cake in the middle with forks and gave each of them a milkshake. 

" We have all we need now rant."Veronica said. 

" I put my self out there. I don't normally do that. But do you know what hurt more he walked away so fast. He called me cool and ran. I can't believe I thought he was a good guy. I mean who the fuck does that. "Jellybean ranted. 

" Oh honey. "Veronica said sorrowfully. 

" Do you know what I thought when I found out that dick trev cheated on me?"Betty said whilst taking a sip of her milkshake. 

" What? "Jellybean mumbled. 

" I thought what's a matter with me. Am I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not skinny enough? I shouldn't have thought those things. You know why? Because we're perfect just the way we are. "Betty said. 

Jellybean was nodding whilst stabbing the cake with her fork to take a bite.

"I've had my far share of disasters too." Veronica added. "There was Nick. He was the ultimate dick. He was worse than Trevor." Betty nodded along. Remember the time they spent with a bottle of wine with Kevin crying about those dicks. 

"He slept with half of the girls in our college and I was too of a love sick puppy to know about it. We ended things when I walked in on him fucking girls. I threw the key at him and left all my stuff there and never went back." Veronica explained. 

"Men can be dicks." Veronica said. 

"We've realised that not all men are." Betty said. 

Jellybean couldn't help but laugh. She snorted milkshake out her noise. 

"Of course you think that. You're talking to Jug. I know how great he is. He's my brother also he raised me. So I know not all men can be dicks. But of course your saying that you like him. He likes you. So who's the guy for you Ron?" Jellybean asked. 

"He's name is Sweet pea." Veronica answered. 

That left Jellybean in hysterics. Both girls doesn't know whys that's so funny. 

"Why's that funny?" Veronica asked. 

"Sweet pea is Jughead's best friend. So do you realise you two are best friends and are eventually going to date each others best friend boyfriends."JB explained. 

" Seriously. "Betty laughed. JB nodded. 

" Now I realise why you were laughing. "Veronica joined in laughing. 

The door bell rang again. As the girls looked up there was a girl that looked about JB age come in to the shop. 

" They closed? "The girl asked. 

" No what can I get you? "JB asked. Whilst she moved behind the counter. 

" How about one of those chocolate cupcakes and your phone number?"She asked. 

Veronica and Betty couldn't believe what were happening. They stood in the background with shocked faces but mouthed 'Yes do it.' JB just rolled her eyes at them. 

JB gave the girl her cupcake. The girl tipped her and left her a note and winked at her before leaving. 

Betty and Veronica squealed and couldn't contain their excitement. Jellybean walked back to them and sat down. 

She looked at them "Not a word." She spoke. 

Veronica ignored JB and took the note out her hand. She opened it up and it was the girls number. 

"Phone." Veronica said holding her hand out to JB. 

"But why? She seems like a great girl she dose. But do you really think it's a good idea?" She asked the girls. 

"Jelly she liked you. She was practically undressing you with her eyes. You were practically giving her the same look." Betty added. 

"Live a little." Veronica shouted. 

"Fine." She said handing Veronica her phone. 

"B it's time we get Jelly a date!" She smirked. 

Veronica entered the girls phone number in to Jellybeans phone. Her name was Kat. She saved tree contact as Kat from the bakery. Started typing out the message. 

"How does this sound?" Veronica asked. "Hi its the girl from the bakery. You looked sexy." Veronica said. 

Jellybean went red with embarrassment. Put her hands to her face in frustration. 

"Sounds amazing V. We should even add an x for a kiss." Betty added on. 

"Don't you dare Ron!" 

"Too late Jell." Veronica said whilst pressing send. 

"I hate you guys." She said sending them death stares. 

"You love us." Betty said. 

"Urg your right!" JB said. 

Betty's phone began to ring. Her ring tone lollipop filled up the whole bakery.

"Let me answer this. Don't do anything with out me!" Betty said before heading in to the kitchen to answer her phone. 

As she answered the phone she saw who was calling. 

"Hey Jug." She answered. 

"Hey Betty. What are you doing tonight?" He asked. 

"Working at the diner why?" She asked. 

"Shit really?" 

"Yeah Jug. Why what's up?" She asked messing with her apron. 

"I wanted to take you out on that date. We were talking about. But it's fine I'll figure something else out to do on another day." He nervously rambled. 

"Juggie I can see if Veronica can take my shift tonight. She owes me anyway." 

"Great. Message me when you get the chance. If you can I'll pick up at 6. I can pick you up from the shop or from your house." He said. 

"Great. Bye Jug. I'll message you." She said ending the phone and walking back to the others. 

As Betty sat back down they were still waiting for a reply back from that girl kat on JB's phone. 

"Ronnie?" She said sweetly with that famous Cooper smile. 

"What do you want? I k ow that tone and smile from anywhere. That's your I love you and need a favour so what is it?" Veronica asked. 

"So I may or may not could have a date tonight but I am working." She said. 

"Oh I know where this is heading." JB added in. 

"Me too Jell. She wants me to cover her shift at the diner so she can see this mystery guy she's minding from me. All I know that he's your brother and they missed twice." Veronica said when a notification came through on JB's phone. 

"Wait twice?" She asked. "I thought it was just the once." 

"No twice." Veronica said smirking. 

"So what do you say V? You do owe me from when u covered for you last week when Sweet pea did a surprise date for you. Pretty please with a double cherry on top." She asked. 

"Oh my god you really sounded like Cher then. Please don't ever do that again. Yes of course I'll cover for you. But I want all the details tomorrow." Veronica offered. 

"I wouldn't." JB added. 

Betty just laughed to both of the girls whilst she messaged Jug yes and her address. 

"Oh my god Jelly. This Kat is really thirsty." Veronica said. 

K: Same could be said for you baby girl. Want to hang out and get some drinks tonight? X

JB just smirked looking at the response. Betty and Veronica had smug looks in their faces. 

"Wow one message. We're good." Betty teased. 

"Try fabulous." Veronica corrected. 

"Guys what do I send back?" JB asked with her phone in her hand. 

"I'll take care of that." Betty said pulling the phone out her hand. "Great I'm in. Give me a time and a place. Make sure you wear something sexy for me and I do the same. You can be my kitty kat. And send." Betty pressed send and Kat saw it instantly. 

JB couldn't believe she was letting the girls do this. It was too late now. 

" A reply!"Veronica squealed. 

" I like the sound of that. Meet me at the bar near NYU campus at 7. If I'm your kitty cat then what are you to me? "JB read aloud. 

" Ooh she's flirting. She wants some tonight. "Veronica teased JB." You're going to give it to her. "

Jellybean took it back the control of her own phone. She might as well do it. She was flirting. She liked it. 

" I can be your sexy. I don't know what to put. "JB said. 

" How about this?"Veronica said." I can be your sexy goddess. "She sent it. 

The reply came back instantly. 

K: oh my god I I'll be waiting. Maybe you can be my goddess and show me how you rocked this world and created in seven days. *Winky face*

JB : I'll be waiting. I'll see you there. 

" Okay that's enough match making. You've already gotten me a date and probably a lay. Now I should if we've both got dates can we close early?" JB asked. 

"Absolutely." Betty responded. "You're coming to ours to get ready. We have to help you get ready." Betty said. 

Betty washed up the cups they used whilst JB wiped the tables down and Veronica put the chairs on the table. They locked up and headed to the girls apartment. 

"B do you know where you're going? It might help choosing what to wear." Veronica asked. 

Now thinking back to hers and Jughead conversation earlier he didn't say anything about it. It must be a surprise she thought. 

"No now to think about it. I think it's a surprise." She said. 

"That sounds like classic Jug." JB said. "Wear something comfortable but stylish. Jug doesn't like fancy places so it's probably something simple but a nice good simple." JB explained. 

"Sounds like Betty's perfect guy." Veronica said whilst she rooted through her wardrobe. 

"Found them." Veronica said as she threw some close at JB. "Try them on. Bathroom is down the hall." 

JB went to the bathroom to try the close on. As she comer back in to the room. Both girls made her do her catwalk so they could see how she looked. 

"Gorgeous" Betty said. 

"Sexy" Veronica added. "There's something missing though" Veronica ran to her shoe box to see what she could add. 

JB was wearing a pair of black high waisted jeans with a top that shows of her cleavage which is also black. She was wearing her sneakers with them. 

"V I have a pair. My black boots with roses on the side. Those will look amazing with the the outfit." Betty said pulling them out. 

"What size are you?" Veronica asked. 

"6"JB answered. 

" Perfect same size as both of us. "Betty said." Try those on. "

Jellybean sat down on Betty's bed pulling the shoes on them zipping them up. 

" Who do I look? "She asks them.

"Perfect." They both said together. 

"You're turn." JB said pushing Betty to sit down on her bed. 

Veronica and Jellybean went through all of Betty's closet. Pulling stuff out for her to try on. 10 outfits later they all decided on me. A pair of high-waisted blue jeans with a blush pink over sized jumper paired with her blank ankle boots. 

_________

Betty and JB were ready for their dates and Veronica were ready for work. JB set of with Veronica for work. It was only a couple of minutes until 6 but Jellybean didn't want to be there when her brother was. At least not just yet. 

Betty was waiting for Jughead. She was just sat watching TV waiting for the door bell to ring. The door bell rung and she shot up. 

As she walked over to answer the door she nearly fall over the other sofa she walked into whilst she answered the door she was trying not to show her pain. 

"Hi." She answered the door. 

"Hi you look gorgeous." He handed her some flowers. 

"Thank you for the flowers and the compliment. You look handsome. Come in whilst I put these in a Varese." 

Jughead was wearing a pair of jeans with a blue jumper. He looked handsome. Hell who was she kidding her looked sexy. Flowers in a Varese. Door locked they started to head out. 

" So where are we going? "She asked curiously. 

" Well it's a surprise. "Jughead showed her to a car." Hop in. "

" Wait is this your car?"She asked. Jughead nodded with pride. This had been the car he'd bought when we was Jellybean legal guardian they picked it out together. 

" Jug it's stunning. Wait is this a car that you can put the good down? "She asked. 

" Yeah now get in or we're going to be late. "He said. You didn't have to tell Betty twice. 

It took them about half an hour to get where they were going. Betty still had no idea where they were heading. They pulled in to a huge car park with other cars and a large screen in front of them. Jughead started to put the hood down. 

"Jug?" 

"Yeah" He smiled at her. 

"Did you bring me to a drive in?"She asked. 

" Yeah do you like it? You don't like it do you? "He asked. 

" Jug shut up a minute please. I love it. I haven't been to one since the one in my home town got shut in high school. 7 years ago. I love it. Thank you so much. "She smiled at him. 

" I'm so glad you like it. I love coming here. "He said. 

" Juggie what film is it? "She asked excitedly. 

" Guess?"

"Seriously your making me guess. Really?" She asked. 

"Yes because your concentration face is adorable." 

"Shut up." She smirked. 

"Oh baby don't you know how this game works by now. I saw make me and then you end up kissing me." He smirked. 

"I know the game. Maybe I enjoy playing it with you." She teased. "But in all seriousness Jug. What movie is it?" She asked again. 

"Shh. Wait and find out." 

Lucky for Betty she didn't have to wait long to find out what movie it was. Jughead went to go get the snacks before it started. Once it started to play Betty turned to Jughead and couldn't help but smile. 

"Grease." She whispered in to his ear. He smiled back at her. 

All the way through the movie Jughead was watching Betty's reaction to the movie. He's seen it. Everyone's seen it, it's a classic. He loved watching her reaction to it. Mouthing along to the movie. He swears she knows it of by heart. 

A few times in the movie their hands brushed together whilst they were reaching for more popcorn. Each time they would glance up at each other and smile. 

The movie ended and cars were pulling out of the car park. Jughead stayed where they were whilst a few more people left so they could leave. 

"Thank you for the best date ever." Betty said smiling the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. 

"Betts it's not over yet." He said smiling at her. Betty was shocked how couldn't it be over. What's more to add?

"Wait seriously? Jug it's been perfect what's more to add." She said confused. 

Jughead just drives 20 more minutes to a festival. They have a ferris wheel,Game stands, roller coasters and food stands. 

As they walked in to the festival. You could here the screams of people on rides. The smell of the food coming together. Flashing lights from the rides. Couples and families walking about. 

As they walked in their hands grazed each others. Only this time Jughead intertwined their hands together and started walking through the busy crowd. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked. 

"Jug this is amazing. I bet I can beat your ass on those games." She said in awe. 

"Fine but what does the winner get. So the person who wins the most what do they get?" He asked. 

Betty pretended to think. She knew exactly what she was going to say. 

"How about a kiss?"She asked. 

" Deal. "He held his hand out so she could shake it. 

Game after game after game. They both won key chains or something small. They both drawing. Now on there final game. It was the ring toss. 

Betty was up first. She had threw two perfectly they hand landed around the tin. Now she was on her last throw and she missed. So annoyed that it didn't land she ended up pouting. Jughead found it adorable and very distracting because all he wanted to do was kiss her. 

Now it was Jughead turn. He threw one. It landed. Threw the second one. It landed. Threw the third one it was a hit and miss. It kept spinning around the top. Luckily it landed. 

"We have a winner." The guy running the stall shouted. "Now you get to pick a prize." He pointed to all their options. 

"Go head!" He said to Betty. 

"Wait what your letting me pick your prize?"She asked. 

" No I'm letting you pick your prize. "He corrected. 

" Juggie!"

"Betts" He smiled at her a d gestured towards the prizes. "Go a head." 

Betty looked at all the prizes. Then her eyes stopped at a stuffed animal. It was one of her favourite animals a dolphin. Jughead noticed her looking at it and pointed to it. The man handed it to Jughead to give to Betty. 

As they walked away Jughead handed her the stuffed animal. She took it off of him and hugged it. 

"Thank you." 

"No thank you because now I've won a kiss." He said rubbing small circle on her hands. 

"You have." She laughed. "But your only getting it when you I give it to you. It's in the contract ." She joked. 

"The contract?"

"Yep its a legal binding one." She said serious but smiled. 

"And how did I sign this contract?"He asked. 

" mmm like this,"She said standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly. 

" Really. "He smiled." I like signing your contracts. "

Betty just smiled at him whilst dragging him to their next stop. The photo booth. 

" A photo booth? Seriously Betty! I'm starting to regret taking you here. "He joked. 

" Please Juggie it will be fun. "She pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. 

" And how can I say no to that face. You play an unfair game Cooper. "

" But you like it. "She teased before heading in to the photo booth. 

Once whilst they were in there Betty managed to get Jughead to pull some funny faces and smile for her. It wasn't that hard. Even though that he will probably never admit it to anyone but her he enjoyed it. On the last flash Betty kissed him. He needed his prizes she hadn't give him it yet. 

"So I take it that you cashed my prize in?" He smirked at her but looked at her in awe. 

"Yep! I loved every minute of it." She blushed. 

As they were waiting for their picture's to be done. Jughead saw Betty staring at the ferris wheel. 

"I have one last surprise for you before we go." 

"Jug." 

"Nope don't Jug me. Betts this date has all been for you." He said. 

The tickets had come out. So with them in her hand and the stuffed animal under her arm. He walked her to the ferris wheel. 

"Jug, thank you." She said as she stepped on to the ferris wheel. 

Jughead sat next to her. Their hands were still intertwined. Eyes searching each others. Mouths hurt from smiling and laughing. Eyes are getting heavy because their tried.

The ferris wheel starts to go up. Her head leans on his shoulder. She looks up at him. Her eyes tracing his moles. Both sat their in silence. Letting the evening sink in. 

"I'm so glad you could come tonight." He glanced down at her to see her smiling. 

"Me too." She smiled at him. That's all she's been doing tonight. 

They've gotten to know each other more. Whilst having fun and being carefree. He liked seeing her calm, relaxed more laid back. She liked seeing him being kind, caring and loving. 

"Has things gotten better with JB?" He asked.

"Yeah they have. The teasing I can handle. I do have a sister. She maybe older but sisters tease the same way." She said. 

"Yeah well if you gets too annoying?" 

"Not possible. In fact it's probably the other way around." She admitted. 

"Impossible." He said. 

"Nope not really. Me and Veronica set her up on a date tonight." She said. 

"You didn't?" 

"We did. She'll be fine Jug. Me and Jellybean get a long like a house in fire. It's you that should worry." She teased. 

"Dear god." He wiped his hand through his hair showing his anxiety. 

"She's a great girl Jug. She'll be fine." She reminded him. 

"I know." He said. 

"Then stop worrying." Betty tells him. 

"I'll try." He replied. 

They talked a bit more before going back to their comfortable silence. They watched the stars shine bright each time they went up and round. 

Now it was late. They had gotten on the last ride. Betty had work in the morning so she should be getting back. 

On the way back to hers Jughead let her pick the music. Betty was singing along to the music playing on the radio. Jughead kept glancing over and smiling at her. 

Betty's apartment building was coming in to view site when Jughead pulled in to parking space. 

"Do you have to go?" He asked smile becoming faint. 

"I have work in the morning Jug. I have to get in early to bake. Otherwise we could have stayed out later." She said as he held her hand.

"Fine. Just because your so damn adorable." He said. 

"Adorable makes me sound like I'm a five year old." She teased. 

"Fine, good looking, sexy, gorgeous. I could go on." He listed. 

"I like all those words."  She moved closer towards him. 

"Yeah, I like you. Can I see you again?" He asked. 

"Its a good job you like me because I like you too. Maybe?" She said to the last part. 

"What! Please tell me your joking?" He asked. 

"Of course I am. I want to see you again too." 

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked. 

"I'd thought you'd never asked." She joked as they leaned in. 

They shared a long sensual soft kiss before pulling away. 

"I enjoyed tonight. Its been the best date I've ever been on." She smiled. "Good night Juggie." She said before moving out the car.

"Can't I walk you up to your flat. Its late and I don't want you to walk alone at night it can be dangerous." 

"Jug no because if you do. We'll start kissing. Then it'll get heated like it did this first time and the second time. I would pull you in to my flat and it would get even more heated but we can't. Not that I don't want to. Just not tonight." She explained. 

" Another night then?"He asked. 

" Good night Juggie. "She said shutting the door and walking in to her apartment building. 

Jughead didn't drive off until he was sure she had made it in to her apartment building. 

As soon as Betty got back home. She was lucky Veronica was still at work. She placed the photos of her and Jughead on her vanity and the stuffed animal on her bed. She changed in to her pj's and went to sleep thinking about how perfect the date was. She couldn't believe he knew what she would like. He'd got it right with only knowing a few things about her. 

She knew she really likes him. She can't wait until she sees him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	6. 6

Betty had managed to escape the apartment with a flood of questions. 1)Ronnie was still asleep. 2) she wouldn't see her until tomorrow because she's spending the night at Sweet peas.3) She's expecting floods of texts and phone calls for details. That's a must with Veronica Lodge. 

Betty's in early to start working on the pastries and cupcakes for the bakery. She had the sign point at closed but there was someone that came in. Betty held her rolling pin behind her back as it could have been a robber. 

As Betty tip toes in to the front of house. She grips the rolling pin so tight. It could be anyone. As she walks out she saw JB. Betty dropped the rolling pin. 

"Oh my god Jelly. You scared the shit out of me." She said holding her chest. 

"Sorry. I was just walking back well um. Yeah." She said gesturing to her clothes.

"Oh my god. You've done the walk of fame." Betty squealed. 

"Yeah well. I still stink and need a change of clothes." JB. 

"Well lucky for you. I washed your close from yesterday. There in my locker. I got back earlish but early. Any way I needed to be up early. Anyway I'll go get you them."Betty said as she picked up the rolling pin and went to her locker to get changed. 

Now JB is all dressed. Hair brushed with Betty's spare in her locker she helps Betty bake. They get the baking done faster so they decide to open up earlier. 

" So your date went good?" Betty said. 

"Yeah it did. She's a really nice girl. Well things got heated and we I did the walk of fame. We're meeting up again soon. Enough about me. How did your date go with my brother? God that's weird to say." 

Betty couldn't help but smile. It's the best date she's ever been on. It was just right. She didn't care if people say it's trashy or cliché. All she cared about how it went and how it made her feel. 

" I hate the word perfect but perfect. Well it was perfect for me. The best date I've ever been on. He took me to the drive in then the festival from it down the road. We ate, we played games, had a competition. We were drawing but then he had to win. He was so cute Jelly. He let me choose the prize then he gave it to me. I even got him in the photo booth and to end the night we road the ferris wheel. " She explained. 

" Wait what? Back up a minute. You got him in a photo booth. My brother! Who dislikes photos of himself but loves photography as a hobby let you get him in to a photo booth. "She said in shock. 

" Yeah it wasn't that hard Jelly. "She said like it was one of the easiest thing she's ever done. 

" I want to see them. "She demanded." Please. "

" I'll think about it. "She said smiling. 

" You forget I have the brother in this equation who also has these said photos back at home. "She smirked. 

Betty didn't say anything and just left Jellybean alone in her thoughts whilst she head to unload the dish washer. 

A few people had come in on their way to work to either get a pastry for breakfast or for later on. Along with cupcakes for meetings or for lunch. Either way each day they were getting more and more business. 

Jellybean was wiping tables and Betty was managing the till. Once Jughead walked in leaving the door to shut and the bell at the top of the door to ring. In his hand he had two coffee cups. 

"You look like the walking dead." Jughead said to JB whilst she was walking towards him. 

"Haha very funny. Let's say it was a late night last night." She said smirking know g how to get underneath her brothers skin. 

"Enough Jelly I don't want to about your sex life." He said walking up to the counter where Betty's laughing. 

"Hi Juggie." Betty said. 

"Hi gorgeous. I brought coffee for my favourite girls. Which now I'm realising that was stupid because you have a coffee machine here." He rambled. 

"Juggie that's so kind of you." She said placing her hand over his. 

Jellybean walked over to them. Heading straight for the well needed caffeine fix. 

"I thought I was your favourite girl." JB pouted. 

"Yeah yeah Jell toy still are. Only this time you are behind Betty." He spoke looking at jellybean and squeezing Betty's hand. 

"I can deal with that. Only because you brought me free coffee. Which I was in much need of. Now which one is mine?" She asked. 

"Here this one. It's ad black and bitter as your soul." He said passing her cup. 

"Same can be said for you dear brother." She shot back. 

"This one's for you. I didn't know if you liked creamer and sugar in it but I got it like that just in case." He explained. 

"Jug that's great. You didn't have to." She said before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Well I wanted an excuse to see to you." He said with a faint smile. 

"Jelly manage the till. I'm just off in the kitchen." She told Jellybean. "Follow me." Betty said leading Jughead behind back. 

Jughead didn't need to be told twice. He was following Betty in to the kitchen. Now they were in the kitchen Betty closed the door. 

"So why am u behind here with you? Not that I'm complaining." He asked. 

"So I could do this!" She said putting her coffee down. 

She lifted her hands to his face and leaned in for a kiss. Then again once they caught their breath again. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd think your addicted to kissing me." He teased. 

"I. " Kiss. "Don't. " Kiss. "Know." kiss. "What." kiss. "Your." Kiss. "Talking." Kiss. "About." She kisses him again. 

"I wasn't complaining." He smirked. 

"Shut up." She said. 

"Make me!" Flirted back. That's when Betty leant in for another kiss to keep him quiet but it was also to her pleasure. 

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked him. 

"Well tonight u have my friend bringing his girlfriend over so I'll be finding away to avoid hearing their moans through the walls. He's stays in JBs old room. When she's over for holidays my office has a bed in it for her." He explains. 

"Well that's great and I must ask you us your friends girlfriend called Veronica?"

"Yeah she is. How do you know that?" He asked. 

"Is your friend called sweet pea?"he nodded." Well Jug my friend is dating your friend. JB told us yesterday. She thought it was ironic and funny. "She said. 

" You must admit, it kinda if is? "He said. 

" It is slightly. I'm not working the diner tonight. It's mine and V's night off. Why don't you come round for a bit? We can talk, watch something. Kiss some more. "

" You had me at come around. "He said smiling at her." Also kissing you is a bonus for me. "He added. 

" Oh yeah! "Betty said. 

" Yeah. "He said kissing me. 

"I'll see you tonight. I've got to get back to work." She said. 

"What time tonight?" He asked me. 

"I close at five. So meet how about 6 again." 

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight." 

"Yeah. You will." Betty said as they walked back to the font of house. 

Jughead walked out the shop and Jellybean was straight by her side. Asking questions. 

"So did you enjoy your little make out session?" She asked giving her a knowing look. 

"We didn't make out Jelly. I asked him to come over tonight. Veronica's out. So stop giving me that look." Betty said. 

"I know what that means. Your going to have sex." Jellybean Jones doesn't have a filter. 

"No we're just hanging out." Betty said defensively. 

"Yeah sure hanging out. I know that lingo." JB shot back. 

"No. Its nothing like that." Betty added. 

"Sure it is."Jellybean rolled her eyes at her. 

____________

Betty had a long day at work. It was busy. She loved how busy they were getting. Business is picking up. She's even getting orders in for cakes. 

Now she's at home she's changed in to some pj's shorts and vest top. She was sat watching some TV waiting for Jughead to arrive. It didn't take long for him to arrive with a nock at the door. 

Betty went to answer he door and Jughead was there with a box of chocolates in his hands. 

"Juggie come in." Betty stepped aside to let him in. 

"here these are for you." He said handing her the chocolates. 

"Jug you got me flowers yesterday." 

"I know but I wanted to treat you again. Is that bad?" He asked. 

"No it isn't but I feel guilty." She said holding up the chocolates. 

"Don't be. You can share them. You'll feel less guilty." He said smiling at her. 

Betty shut the door and showed him to the couch. They both sat down. 

"So how was work?" He asked curiously. 

"Busy. Its good the shop is getting somewhere. Oh also jelly asked how our make out session was and assumed we're having sex tonight." She answered. 

"That girl needs a filter." He said frustratedly as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"Its okay. I've known Veronica since high school. If I can handle her I can handle Jelly." 

"But Betts?" 

"No don't but Betts me. Girls will be girls. She's just curious. Your her brother I'm her boss and also her friend." She reminded him. 

"Fine." He said giving up. 

"So how about we open these and play a game of 21 questions. I might get some juicy information out of you." She gestured to the chocolates and started opening them. 

"Fine but I have one condition." 

"What's that?" She asked. 

"If you really don't want to answer the question we kiss." He said with a lustful glint in his eye. 

"Look who's obsessed at kissing me!"

"Yeah well your so adorable abs addictive. Can I add sexy." He said. 

"You can." She said whilst shuffling closer to him. 

They asked each other questions. They answered them. Some questions they didn't feel like answering because they wanted to kiss each other. They were very light hearted questions but then they got in to the deep emotional questions. 

"So how's your family life? You don't really talk about it." Jughead asked. 

"do you really want to get on to that right now. It will ruin an amazing night. Also it will make you run." She said truthfully. 

"I won't run. I promise it won't ruin our night. I'll tell you mine. Even though most likely Jellybean has told you but I witnessed more than she did." He explained. 

"Don't forget Jughead you also wrote a book about having to step up to be a parent to your sister." She added. 

"I know but there's some shit I left out." He admitted. 

"Do you want me to give it to you straight?" She asked in seriously. 

"Give it to me how ever you want to." He tells her. 

"Okay then. My mum is crazy over bearing. My sister fucked our cousin who we didn't know was our cousin in high school. She now has twins. That said cousin got murdered by his own dad. Leaving me money to buy my shop. My dad is in prison for life and is serious sick. He was cleansing the town of sinners and killed people. People I was close with. That then led my mum and polly to a cult. There out of it now. Now every seems to be going okay. Fuck I hope I haven't jinxed that. So that's why Jones I don't take about my family. "She explained. 

" Wow. Uh that's some crazy shit. We all have our ghosts Betty. But you don't let them drag you down. Which most people do"He said. 

" Your amazing you know that. You always know what to say to make me feel better. We haven't know each other long but it feels like we've known each other a life time." She said. 

"I know the feeling." He said intertwining their fingers so their holding hands. 

"So what about your family? I know you did an amazing job raising Jelly. Even though it doesn't look like she loves you. She adores you." Betty said. 

"Yeah I know that. It wasn't easy raising her. Believe it or not I've never really had a proper girlfriend. In high school I was the liner weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks. The brooding angst teen. Kept himself for himself. Then when I graduated they died. I know this sounds selfish but I'm glad Jelly survived. "He explained. 

" Not selfish Jug. I understand you don't know what you would have done if you lost all your family. "

" Yeah. Well it wasn't all glamorous before they died. Dad was an addict he'd sobered up. Everything was slowly getting fixes again. But before that Jellybean was only little. I shaded her from all the arguments from mum and dad. They pretend  that everything was okay by day but by night I was the one comforting Jelly when she cried because she was scared of the shouting. Mum would walk out for days going to my grandparents leaving me with my dad. She left for a year and came back. The arguments each night. The drinking got worse. I needed to work to help pay for the bills and food. So me and JB could be fed and clothed. It was just a lot for me at such a young age. I was so thankful we were getting back on track. Then ironically a drunk driver had crashed in to them on a bridge. Our car went over. Mum and dad was mocked out unconscious. JB managed to get out and swim. That was the day of my high school graduation. I was the first person in the Jones family to be going to college. When the Sheriff Adams told me what happened. That Jelly was at the hospital mum and dad died. He spoke to my principal he let me go to my sister. I'd just turn 18 so I was her legal guardian. They wouldn't let me take her until I finished college. I finished college as fast as I could. The stories she told be about the homes she was put in until a Foster family had her until I finished school. They were horrible. "He explained. 

" Jug I had no idea." She whispered to him. 

" Of course you didn't. That's why I'm so proud of her. She got in to NYU like I did. She's got amazing friends. An amazing job until she goes in to the line of work she wants. Sometimes I'm scared that she'll get hurt and she's been through so much already. "He confessed. 

" Trust me Jug. She's a strong independent woman. She has an amazing support system. You brought up a phenomenal woman. "She assured him. 

They spoke some more and watched some TV. It was getting kind of late and Jughead was falling a sleep on Betty's shoulder. Betty pulled out the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. He wasn't walking up to the shaking or her calling his name. 

Jughead woke up in shock. He rubbed his eyes and saw Betty with the pillow in her hand. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"Well you wasn't waking up for me. Plus you said you've never had a pillow fighting before." She explained. 

Jughead got the pillow from behind him at hit her with it. She stood up from the sofa and hit him again with the pillow. 

"You've just started a war Cooper. And your playing with fire." He said joining her. 

Betty runs around her apartment trying to avoid getting hit by a pillow when she kept getting him with hers. They were both laughing and she was squealing. Now there both in the kitchen, Jughead corners her in the corner. He doesn't hit her with his pillow instead he drops it and holds her waist.

"God you're so sexy. I want to kiss you." He said lustfully. 

"Then what are you waiting for." She bit her lip looking at Jughead sinfully. 

Jughead picked her up. Betty wrapped her long slim legs around Jughead's torso as he carried her to the catch and placed her there. 

Jughead was leaning over the top of her. As they took a minute to regain their breath they just lost with all the kissing. Betty pulled Jughead down so she could kiss him again. Only this time she gained the control and turned him over so she could cradle him whilst they kissed. 

Each other hands roaming each  others body. Getting lost in their touches. Getting intoxicated by each other. Mouth exploring each other. Betty parted her mouth open a little so Jughead's tongue could find hers. It did. Tongue roaming around each  others mouths. Hand exploring each other body. Short breathless moans except their mouths. 

Neither of them noticed when Veronica walked through the door with Sweet pea. Veronica and Sweet pea both stopped in their tracks when they saw what was happening. Veronica slammed the foot shut. Making a sound that then made them pull away. 

Jughead saw Sweet pea first over Betty's should. Both Betty and Jughead were beetroot red from embarrassment and from being flustered. 

"B I didn't know you had company around?" Veronica spoke giving her a look. They were having a conversation with just looks. The boys stood there looking confused. 

"Yeah well V I thought you were staying at Sweet peas?" Betty said. 

"I am. Or should I say I was. Sweets can I have a word in my bedroom?"She asked him. 

" Sure babe. "He said following her to her room. 

Betty turned to Jughead with an apologetic look on her face." Jug I'm sorry. She wasn't meant to be home tonight. I was just hoping it could be me and you. "She explained. 

" Its fine Betts. I enjoyed tonight. I have a feeling that Veronica isn't going anywhere tonight. So it looks like me and Pea will be going back to ours. If its any help I really enjoyed myself tonight a lot. "He told her with that boyish grin on his face. 

" It dose. I did too. "She wore a matching grin on his face. 

Veronica and Sweet pea were in here room. Sat on her bed. Her half of the room is exactly how you Invision it to be. Elegant with purple and black wall paper. Betty and Veronica share a bedroom. There's only one bedroom but they have a pull out bed in the living room. When the other has company other they sleep on that bed. 

 

"Let me guess your staying home tonight?"Sweet pea asked. 

" As much as I would love to go with you and do everything they did and more. I have a million and one questions to ask her. We're in need of a girl talk. I promise I'll make it up to you next time. "She winked at him. 

" You're lucky your sexy and cute. "He winked back at her. 

" I am aren't I. Also don't act like you haven't been satisfied earlier. "She said lustfully. 

" Fine your right. I do have a lot of questions to ask that some of a bitch cock blocker out there. "That made Veronica laugh. 

They kissed a little before going back to the couple of love birds sat on the couch out in the living room. 

" V I'm staying home tonight. Me and pea are going to do this another night. Maybe next time we'll do it when you two have a date so we don't walk in to that again." Veronica said. 

"Well I guess I should be heading home." Sweet pea said. "Jughead your coming with me you cock blocker. Good night baby. I'll message you later." Sweet pea promised Veronica. 

Everyone said their good nights and then the boys were gone. Betty knew she was going to have to answer more questions then she would have this morning. All she knew that she wasn't ready for the wrath of Veronica or Jellybean. No doubt in her mind Veronica or Sweet pea will tell JB what went down tonight. Betty was ready for that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope your enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	7. 7

As soon as the boys left Veronica dragged Betty to the couch with some wine. She wanted to know all the details.

"So, tell me everything!", Veronica said excitedly whilst she poured the wine out. 

"Well, he came in to the shop this morning, after our date last night. He brought coffee for me and JB.", Betty answered and couldn't help but smile. 

"Finally I can ask about that date. I saw those cute adorable photo booth pictures." Veronica said. 

"Yeah, I managed to get him to do it. We went to the festival fair after her took me to a drive-in. It was the perfect date. Flowers, drive-in, ferris wheels, kisses and he even won me a Teddy." Betty explained. 

"That sounds like your perfect date, B. So romantic but fun and casual." 

"It was V. It was perfect." Betty said in awe. 

"So. How did it go from a cute date last night to the following night making out on the sofa?”, Victoria asked curiously. 

"Well... um... he came by with coffee like I told you. I asked him to come over tonight because I knew you were out for the night. He brought me chocolates. We talked and watched TV. He fell asleep on my shoulder. It was getting late and he wasn't waking up. I hit him playfully with the pillow. He woke up. We had a pillow fight. He cornered me in the kitchen. We both dropped our pillows. Hence why they are still there. He held my waist in the corner. We kissed and it may have gone a little bit further. It probably would have gone all the way if you didn't come back.", Betty explained. 

" So your saying I just cock blocked you.", Veronica said, almost choking on her wine. 

" Yes, V, that's exactly what I'm saying. "

" You really like him don't you? "Veronica asked. 

Veronica could really see how much Betty liked Jughead. Her eyes lit up when she spoke about him and her smile got wider. 

" It’s crazy isn't it? He's my employees brother. He's one of my favorite... wait I can't say that. You'll find out when you get to know him. Anyways, he's snark, handsome, sexy… Oh and let's not forget that he is sinfully good with his mouth. Hardly any of that matters when he makes me feel the way he does. "She explained. 

" So you like him? "Veronica asked her again. 

" Yes I really do." Betty answered.

"So what are you two?" Veronica asked. 

"I don't know. I don't know if we're dating or if we're friends with benefits. Maybe we might become a thing. I don't know.", Betty said as she finished drinking her glass of wine. 

"Oh my god. I have an amazing idea.", Veronica said, almost knocking her glass over in excitement. 

"What is it?"

"Ask him to come over. I'll get Sweet Pea to come. We can even ask Jelly. We can do it next week. You can get to know Sweets. I can get to know Jughead and Jelly can be there just in case it gets awkward and we need a buffer. I love that girl and it'll be a laugh.", Veronica explained. 

" I don't know.. I'll think about it. Now I'm going to bed. I'm super tired. I’ll see you in the morning. Good night V. ", Betty said as she sat up and washed her glass before heading to bed. 

________

The next morning the boys were up and having breakfast. They were lounging in the living room when Sweet Pea brought up the events of the previous night.

" So, cock blocker, what happened last night?" His friend asked curiously. 

Jughead and Sweet Pea met in college. They've been close friends ever since. He's been there with him throughout taking on responsibilities of looking after Jellybean. He was like their brother. Now, after everything they've been through and supporting them through it all, he was their brother. 

"Do I have to tell you? I'm pretty certain you can guess, Pea." Jughead said. 

"Yes, man, you do. I'm your best friend. So tell me, man. I can take a guess but I want to hear it from the horse's mouth." Sweet Pea said. 

"Do we have to, man? I mean... You know what I'm like." Jughead was actively trying to avoid this conversation. 

"You’re doing that avoiding thing. Where you try to avoid a certain topic. So spill." Sweet Pea said. 

"We went on a date. I went to see her at work... by the way, did I tell you that she's JB's boss? I had no clue when I walked in to the shop when I first met her. Anyways, she wanted to hang out last night. We did. We talked and stuff happened." Jughead explained knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this convention any time soon. 

" I saw you last night with Betty, Jug. I've never seen you like that. I was kind of grossed out watching you because I know you. I mean you’re practically my brother. On the other hand, good for you, man! Dating someone again, maybe this one is serious and won't run away at the fact you look after Jelly. "Sweet Pea was proud of him. He truly was.

Sweet Pea and Jughead met in college. They were placed as roommates together. At first they hated each other but then they opened up to each other. He was really there for Jughead coming to turns of his parents’ death and having to take on the responsibility of looking after his sister. 

It happened one night when Jughead took it really hard. He was by himself in his dorm room. He got a phone call from Jellybean, who was really upset. A girl had pushed her out of the house she was staying in. It all got to him, it came crashing down and he wrecked his side of the dorm. Falling, breaking down and letting it all out - what he had been hiding and building up. 

Sweet Pea had found him so broken when he came back to their dorm. He was confused as to why this had occurred. He cleaned his side of the room up whilst he calmed down a little before he got the truth out of him. 

"Pea, she already knows about my parents. JB told her a bit. We spoke last night and I told her more. I told her what Jelly doesn't remember because I sheltered her from it because no child should go through that. So she's already stayed for more than any woman I've seen so far.", Jughead explained to his mate. 

"Are you serious, man? She didn’t run. She didn't leave you because she found out that you took on the responsibility of looking after your sister. She sounds like the one for you, Jug.", Pea said. 

"Yeah, because she doesn't run at the first sight of seeing a man take responsibility for his sister at an age he should be fucking up, making stupid mistakes.", He laughed. 

"Yeah.", Sweet Pea laughed with him. 

"She's amazing, Pea.", Jughead said in awe. 

"I've heard, man. Her and Ronnie's friendship is quite something. "Sweet Pea said, remembering how much his girlfriend loved her best friend. He always remembers her saying they've been through so much together and, in all honesty, you could tell that by the way both girls spoke about one another. 

"You like her. I can see that, Jug. She looks like she'll be good for you. You deserve someone like her after all the shit you've been through." Sweet Pea reassured him. 

"I do really like her. She's adorable. She's funny, sweet, smart, sexy and all around amazing. No, phenomenal she is. But won't it be awkward..? I mean, Jellybean is her employee. She's her boss and also friend. Wouldn't it be awkward?" Jughead confessed. 

"Jelly wouldn't care. Yeah, she'll tease and joke about it but overall she'll be happy her big brother has finally found someone to love him like he loves her. So go for it. You deserve this. Do something for yourself for once, Jug. Do this for you! I know for a fact you'll regret it if you don't.", Sweet pea voiced. 

"I'll think about it, man.", Jughead uttered. 

"You better, man. If you don’t I might have to kick your ass.", Sweet Pea chuckled, "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet my girl and walk her to work."

" Who would have thought that Sweet Pea would be romantic as ever. "Jughead jokingly said. 

"Shut up, man. I know you’re more of a romantic than I am.", He shot back. 

_________

Later that day Jughead met up with Jellybean. Jellybean was meant to be going home for tea. 

As Jellybean walked through the door the smell of pasta bake hit her senses. Jughead had just finished cooking when she came through the door. 

"Jug, where are you?”, She shouted. 

"Kitchen. Just plating up the food. Go sit at the table.", He shouted back. 

Jellybean sat herself down at the table, waiting for Jughead to bring the food in. As she sat down she knew her brother would need help so she went to the kitchen to help him. 

"Jell, I told you to go sit down. I was bringing it to the table." 

"Jug, shut up. You take the food in I've got the plates and cutlery.", JB said, getting them out the drawers and cupboard. 

They both went through to the living room which was half split in to the living room and dining room. They sat down at the table and plated their food up. 

"So how was your day?", Jughead asked her. 

"Classes have been kicking my ass but Betty's been amazing at letting me slip off work early and work on my school work when we're not busy. I should be getting the results, from that test I took a couple of weeks ago, soon. The results go online at 9pm tonight.", Jellybean answered. 

" Jell, there's no need to be scared or nervous. You did amazing, I just know it. You’re smart and hard working. That pays off. "

" I suppose you’re right, Jug.", Jellybean admitted. 

They shared conversations over food before Jughead got up the nerve to speak about what's been on his mind all day. 

" Jell, about Betty?", He started, before Jellybean interrupted him. 

" What about Betty? Is this about your date or your make out session from last night? Veronica told me all about it with some very descriptive details I really could have done without , "Jellybean said with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Oh... well... uhm. The thing about her is… I really like her.", He uttered, looking anywhere but into Jellys eyes. 

"That's obvious. You came to work and brought her coffee. You gave her the perfect date. Her words - not mine. You both clearly have a physical attraction to each other. You obviously can't keep your hands off of each other. I got a very descriptive phone call about it.", Jellybean pointed out the obvious. 

Jughead couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Having his sister know about what happened last night was embarrassing. He brought Jellybean up so this is different. He doesn't know why - it just was.

" Well... I want to ask her out." He said. 

"As in on another date?" She asked. 

"No, Jelly. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.", He corrected her. 

"Girlfriend?" She asked. 

"Yeah Jelly. I like her so much. I've not felt like this in a long time. I haven't dated anyone since mum and dad. Yes, that's on me because I was focusing on bringing you up. Getting my degree so I can go back home to you. Yeah, I understand if you don't want me to ask her out but I truly like her. Like I really like like her. It's tough if you don't like it, Jelly, because I'm going to ask her out. I don't know when but I will.", He explained. 

Jellybean knew how much he liked her. She could see it in how much he already cared for her. He has done so much for Jelly and she knew that. He's put everything on the line for Jellybean. His social life, his love life, even his book. He stopped writing his book to take care of Jelly. He got so many jobs just so they could get by. Until they were getting somewhere he started writing a new book which got published. That was his first book published and he was working on his second. 

It was going to be weird and awkward but that just seem like the Jones normality. She had already gotten to know Betty. She trusted her to not hurt her brother. 

"Jug?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Go for it. You deserved to be loved how you love me. I love you, big brother. You deserve someone's love that isn't mine or Peas’. I can see she's it for you. But just to clarify, I own sister rights. Just clearing that up", Jellybean reassured him. 

"Great. I can always count on your sarcastic ass.", He chuckled. 

Afterwards they stayed seated for a while and cleared up their dishes. JB left to go back to her dorm before the results went up. 

Later that night Jughead got a message. 

B: Hey Juggie. 

Jughead saw the notification. He saw it was from Betty and his smile widened. 

J: Hey Betts. 

He was waiting for the reply to come through. He didn’t have to wait for long. 

B: Sorry about last night. 

J: It's okay. I still enjoyed it. 

B: mMe too. I wanted to ask you something. 

His heart dropped when he read that. That always happened when someone asked if they could ask you a question. 

J: Yeah sure. 

B: Want to come around to my place next week? We're having a few friends over. 

As he read that his mind instantly went to which friends. Would he fit in? Would they like him? Would they think they were good enough for their friend? 

J: Which friends? 

B: Well it would be Ronnie, Sweet Pea and Jelly. 

J: Yeah, I'd be there. 

He sent that reply back to her. After that he thought that would be the day he'd pull her away for a little while and ask her out. 

He had no clue how it was going to go but he hoped that it would go okay. He really didn't want to blow this. She was the one good thing that happened to him in a long time. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

So this time next week he hopefully would have his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I would love to hear your opinions on it.


	8. 8

Today is the day Jughead asks Betty to be his girlfriend. He doesn't know how he's going to ask her with everyone there. 

Betty had a phone call late last night. It was a work order. A birthday cake for the next day. Their other cake maker had been admitted to hospital and they haven't found anyone else until last night being Betty. 

She knew it has going to be a long hard stressful day at work. She called Kevin and Cheryl to see if they would help her bakes the cupcakes for the shop so she could start baking the cake. She would leave JB to come in at her normal time as she had a class that day. Then she was off for the week end. 

Betty woke up at four in the morning to get there at five to start baking the cupcake for the store. She was so tried. It was now six and she had half the cupcake made. Kevin said he'd be there for seven but Cheryl had work but promised her she'd see her tonight. 

Betty made the other half of the cupcakes. Once they were in the oven she started on the birthday cake. Once Kevin had arrived all the cupcakes were out. They just had to decorate them. 

"You're life just got so much better." Kevin said as he made is way to the sink to wash his hands. 

"You're a god send Kev. Thank you so much. JB doesn't come in till after her class." Betty said Mixing up some icing. 

"Its okay B. What kind of friend would I be if I leave you in crisis." Kevin joked. 

"You just have to help me decorate these and work the till until JB is here." She told him. "Hey are you coming to ours tonight?" 

"Hell yes, I get to see V's new hot man. I also heard that I get to see your new man." Kevin said. 

"I haven't got a new man. I might be seeing some." She corrected him. 

"Still he'll be there. Maybe he has a gay friend because I am so sick of being single." 

"Maybe." Betty repeated. 

Kevin played his playlist and the speakers she leaves in the kitchen. They start to dance whilst decorating the cupcakes. It didn't take them long. Kevin worked front of house so she could finished this cake order. 

It took her an hour and a half until she completed the cake order and rung the customer to come collect the cake. 

"Hey Kev," She said walking to front of house. 

"Yeah B. Look at you. You're a mess." Kevin pointed out. 

"Thanks for pointing the obvious Kev. I've finished so you can go know. Thank you for the help Kev. Can I pay you or buy you a drink some time?" Betty asked him. 

"Its fine B, you can hook me up with a cute gay guy and buy me a drink." He offered. 

"Deal." They shook on it. 

"Great well I'll see your perky ass tonight with lover boy." Kevin teased. 

"See you tonight Kev." Betty said as Kev grabbed his things before leaving. 

Kevin left and not too soon JB arrived. They had a fairly busy day. Betty let JB go a little early so she could get ready for later on. Just as Betty turned the open to close sign Veronica showed up. 

"V what are you doing here?" Betty asked. 

"I was hoping you have some spear cupcakes for tonight." She said fluttering her eye lashes. 

"You're in luck and it's a good job I love you. Now come in whilst I finish cleaning up and we can go home together." She said letting her in. 

It didn't take long before Veronica had her cupcakes and Betty had locked up the store. They headed home to get ready for everyone coming around that night. 

Veronica had everything set up when they were back. Betty was thankful. It meant that she could shower before everyone arrives. She was showered and now dressed waiting for everyone to arrive.

The first to arrive was Sweet Pea. Betty then found her self to do the hosting and answering the door as Ronnie was a little too occupied on the sofa. 

Kevin, Cheryl and JB practically arrived at the same time. They all met at the door when Betty answered the door. Now all their waiting for is Jughead to arrive. 

Jughead was nervous when he knocked at the Betty's door. He didn't know what to bring so he just brought a pack of beer to share with everyone. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked lightly. 

Betty answered the door to Jughead holding a pack of beer in his hand. 

"I uh I didn't know what to bring so I brought beer." He said handing it to her. 

"Juggie, you didn't have to bring anything." She told him. 

"Yeah but still." He uttered. 

"Well come in." She moved away for him to enter. 

As Jughead walked in he saw everyone sitting down talking. He made his way other near to JB and Sweet pea. 

"Oh my god B! Is this the sexy hunk V was telling me you were seeing." Kevin squealed. 

Betty blushed in embarrassment by her no filtered mouthed friend. Jughead stood their slightly uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say or do. 

"Kev!" B screamed. 

"What B? He's gorgeous." Kevin spoke back. 

"Thanks I guess." Jughead said. 

"Any time honey." Kevin added. 

"Now everyone's here let's put a movie on and order in." Veronica said. 

They ordered pizza and put on a movie. The pizza arrived and the general conversation began. 

"So Betty how did you meet Jughead?" Cheryl asked. 

"My Bakery." She answered. 

"it was more than that." Veronica told them. 

"Tell us!" Kevin squealed with excitement. 

"Of your telling that story I need more beer." JB said getting herself another beer. 

"Shut it Jellybean." Jughead joked. "I was the stupid person that bumped in to Betty when she had an order of cupcakes to get to her married ex" Jughead explained. 

"Jug would a stupid guy offer to clean it up whilst I finished my order? Would a stupid guy spend the whole day with me because u was heading to me ex's wedding with his cupcake order because he didn't want me to face him alone? Would a stupid guy stay with me and help close the shop? "She asked him. 

" Wait he didn't do that did he? "Cheryl asked. 

" He did. Jug you're not stupid. You're far from it. "Betty told him. 

" Swoon. I already ship it. "Kevin said taking a sip of his beer. 

" Can we maybe move on from talking about us?"Jughead asked uncomfortably. 

Sweet pea and Jellybean couldn't help but laugh. They knew Jughead hates talking about himself and his problems he finds it incredibly uncomfortable. 

" He hate taking about himself. "Sweet pea said with JB agreeing. 

" Sure we can move on. "Veronica said." Kev, Cher have you met someone yet? "Veronica asked them. 

" Wow hit me where it hurts V. "Kevin joked." No I haven't. I'm waiting for Prince Charming to sweep me of my feet. "

" Cher what about you? "Veronica asked. 

" Oh no one but I do like someone. "Cheryl told them. 

" Oh my god who? "Betty and Veronica say in unison. 

" Oh its no one you know. "Cheryl lied. 

Jughead couldn't help but fall for her even more. She's is so caring, smart, sweet and beautiful. She's been laughing and talking, with just that he falls for her more. Why? He doesn't know. Maybe he likes the normality of it all. 

Kevin leaned other and whispered in to Cheryl's ear. "You liar. You're literally stuck in a love triangle between crushes on their both in this room. Jellybean and Veronica. Which might I add, V is dating someone and Jellybean is your cousins employee and she is seeing someone. That's what V said." Kevin whispered. 

" Kev I love you but shut up. "Cheryl whispered back. 

The movie had ended and all tee pizza was eaten. The tried faces and yawns tell them some of them were heading home. 

" Well I should go, I've got class tomorrow. "JB said. 

" I should go too. The law firm wants me in tomorrow. We're working on a new case. "Cheryl said. 

The two girls say their goodbyes. They walk put the apartment door together and in to the elevator. 

In the elevator it was awkward silence, someone needed to break that silence. It just happened to be JB. 

" You work in law. "Jellybean said. 

" Yeah I love it in the court room. I get to let my inner  bitch out. Mainly I like ripping the defence to shreds. I'm the best lawyer around. "Cheryl said. 

" But you're so hot. Maybe too hot to be a layer. "Jellybean spoke before thinking." Shit I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. "

" Trust me I know. "Cheryl winked at her." But it takes them by surprise and gives me an advantage. Also have you never seen legally blonde?"

Jellybean just laughed. " I should have seen that coming. Still her colour was pink. Yours is red. Let me guess for the victims of your defence losing the cases. "She took a wild guess. 

" I'm all honesty it's a family colour. We always wear red, I don't know why but I like it. I'm definitely going to use your reasoning then mine. "Cheryl corrected. " Wait you think I'm hot? "Cheryl asked. 

" Yeah you're like sex on legs."Jellybean told her. 

" You know you're quit sexy yourself. "Cheryl told her. 

" God I'm not. You're saying that to make me feel better. "

" I can show you how sexy you are!" Cheryl told her. 

" Oh yeah, " Jellybean bite her lip.   " How? " She asked. 

Cheryl leaned in and pressed a kiss on to Jellybean lips. Jellybean kissed her back and sunk in to the kiss. Cheryl's tongue slipped in to Jellybeans. Exploring each others mouths. 

In the mean time they didn't noticed the elevator go back up to the floor they've just come from. As they elevator opened Kevin got a shocked surprise. 

"Oh my god." He squealed. "I don't know whether I should be shocked, disgusted or proud of you." He joked making them tear apart from their kiss. 

Both of the girls blushed as Kevin entered the elevator. If you thought the awkward silence before was bad, this was even worse. 

Kevin couldn't wait to get out of the elevator. As soon as the doors opened he said an extremely fast good bye to JB and promised to message Cheryl later. 

That leaving Cheryl and JB all alone together in the entrance of the apartment block. 

"So do you believe me that you're sexy now?" Cheryl flirted. 

"Oh I don't know, you might have to do it again. We were interrupted." She teased. 

Jellybean leaned in to kiss Cheryl it was filled with want and lust. As soon as they pulled away they were panting for breath. 

"What do you think now?" Cheryl asked her with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Well I was thinking that we could get out of here and go somewhere private. We can make each other feel sexy." Jellybean said. 

"I would like that." Cheryl said holding her hand out hoping Jellybean would take it. 

Jellybean took Cheryl's hand and they started making their back to Cheryl's place. Once they got their there was a lot less talking and a lot more exploring each others body. 

They were tongue deep in each other, hands teasing exposed skin when Cheryl phone rung. She reluctantly stopped kissing Jellybean and mouthed a I'm sorry.

"Hello, Cheryl Blossom speaking… I am… wait now. Okay,I'll be down to the station as soon as I can get there. I'm leaving now." She said whilst hanging up.

"Work?" JB asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I really have to get down to the station." She apologised.

"Don't apologise, it's okay, I understand. When I become a social worker my life's going to be like that. Besides it's sexy you in full work mode." Jellybean said.

"You're making me not want to leave and continue doing this." Cheryl said continue to make out a little with her before she heads out.

"Go, go on. Work calls, but before you go hand me your phone." Cheryl handed JB her phone.

Jellybean put her number in to Cheryl's contact before handing it back to her.

"Call me,maybe we can finish what we started." She said as she handed her the phone.

"I will do." She said already starting to write a message out to her.

Jellybean was on her way home when Cheryl had arrived at the station before she was waiting for the desk Sargent to assist her she sent her a text.

C: Hi JB it's Cheryl, I really enjoyed it. Maybe we can meet up this week?

JB : I'd thought you'd never ask. Of course I would love too. Has anyone told you, you're a good kisser?

C: nope just you.

Jb: I'm honoured.

C:Talk later off in to kick some ass.

__________

It wasn't long after the girls left Kevin left. He didn't want to be intoxicated by all the cuteness of both love birds. 

Shortly after Kevin left Veronica disappeared in to their shared room with Sweet Pea. It looked like Betty was sleeping on the pull out bed tonight. 

"So," Betty said moving closer to Jughead on the couch.  "What do you want to do?" She asked. 

"Well it's not too late. We could go to mine or stay here. Watch another movie at mine or yours." He offered. 

"Well considering we've already got the movie's set up here. We can stay here. If they get too load we can go to yours." She offered. 

"Deal." 

They put a movie on and about half way through the movie Betty moves closer to Jughead. 

"Juggie?" 

"Yeah Betts." 

"Is their spare room for me there?"She said pointing at his shoulder. 

" What here? Ooh rooms are full at Jones shoulder motel. "He joked. 

" Dam it. I guess I should have gotten here sooner. All the rooms are gone. "She joked back. 

" Maybe I can pull a few strings. "He teased. 

" For me, really. Am I that special. "She teased back. 

" Got over here. "He said patting his shoulder. 

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder and moved further in to his side so they were touching. Betty looked up at him and smiled. As she fully lay her head on him he looks down and smiles back at her. 

" So did you enjoy tonight?" She asked. 

Jughead looked down at Betty and spoke to her. "It was nice, uncomfortable but nice." He told her. 

"Uncomfortable" She repeated with raising her eyebrow in curiosity. 

"Yeah I little. I just don't really like to talk about myself. Plus their also kind of a lot. A good kind of a lot. I'm just not use to it." He explained. 

"They are, I know that. Why do you think I sneak away every once in awhile."

"Betty Cooper you do not." He said in mock defence. 

"Shut up Jones. I know you thought about it. I even thought about it so I could do this." She said leaning up to kiss him. 

Betty caught the corner of his mouth. Jughead angled his head so Betty could have full access to his lips. They then both sunk in to the kiss. 

" I've been wanting to do that all evening. "Betty admitted. 

" You have? "Jughead asked her. All she did was nod. " I have too. "He told her. 

" You know we didn't finish our game of 21 questions. "She stated. 

" That's because you put a movie on. Then I also fell asleep got waken up by a pillow. Then had a pillow fight with this gorgeous sexy woman who then happened to make out with me. You know, we never got to finish that either. " pointed out. 

"Well how about this a compromise? With each questioned asked a kiss shall be given." She explained.

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiled.

"Great, if I remember correctly it's your go." She recalled.

"How about you start?"He offered.

" Fine. Okay let me think… Okay I've got it. Tell me what your parents, what we're they like? "She asked.

" Well my mum was the most important person to me. She would sing and dance around all the house. She would make me and Jelly dance as well. She would be the person I would go to about everything. She would sing at any moment. She always had this bright smile on her face when things got hard with Dad. Dad sobered up. He fell of the wagon when his Dad died. He got himself back on track though. He would teach me how to fix an engine. He would give me advice on life. How not to screw up like he did. He would take us to the drive in,Mum would always get upset because that place was our family favourite. She had to work nights some times. We would go camping. "He explained.

" They sound amazing Juggie. I would have loved to meet them. "She told him. 

" Mum would have loved you. She would probably have called you her daughter in law already. She would have known a would say don't call you that but she know I secretly love it. She'd probably nag and ask why u haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet. She would invite you around for girls day. You her and JB. She would probably love to bake with you. Dad would love how you get along with JB and mum. He would love how happy you've made me other the past couple of weeks. He would pull me away from you and say, don't let her go. You've got a good'en. "He told her.

Betty couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She loved how he was adding her to his family. Telling her what they would have done whilst welcoming her.

" I would've loved that."She told him."

After a moment of them just sitting together focusing on the movie Betty spoke up again.

"Jug it's your question." She reminded him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks her. 

Did Betty here that right? Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? Was she dreaming? 

"I know it might be too soon. We've not long known each other but, I like you. My mum has always said you'll know when you know. I feel it with you Betty. I'm aware you might not feel the same. I might be reading the signals wrong, but Betty Cooper. I like you. So will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"He asked nervously. 

" Juggie, "

" Yeah Betts. "He mumbled nervously. 

" Do you think I kiss random people? I make out with someone who didn't mean anything to me in my kitchen at home? Do you think I would introduce you to my friends if I didn't think something was real between us? "She asked him with a smile. 

" I guess not. "He answered. 

" No I wouldn't. I like you too Jughead. So yes I'll be your girlfriend. "She told him. 

Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug and a kiss as a boyfriend and girlfriend. They stayed for a couple of minutes before pulling away. 

" Who's tell JB? "Betty asked. 

" That's for another day. We don't have to tell her yet. Can we just keep this between us for a little while. "He asked. 

" If that's what you want, then yes. "She told him. 

" Thank you. Its just that I haven't had a girlfriend in a really long time and I want to know if its serious before we tell anyone. Also I don't want to hurt you or JB. "He told her. 

" I understand, you raised her. We work together. You put her needs before yours all this time. She's an adult now. That means you get your freedom back. You're an amazing person Jug. I understand your concerns. We can take things slow. "She told him. 

" Dose taking things slow I can't do this? "He asked whilst lifting her in to his laps sharing heated kisses. 

" No we can definitely do that. "She said panting. 

" Good. "He smiled. 

Betty stayed where she was in his lap for the rest of the movie. She got a blanket because she was running cold. They both ended falling asleep on the couch snuggled up together in a blanket. 

Jughead was happy she said yes. It took a lot for him to ask her out. All his self he's put others first. For the first time in a long time he's done what he wanted and he got an amazing girlfriend out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I would love to know what's your favourite part.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr

Jughead and Betty fell asleep on the sofa last night. It was a late night for both of them. No not because of what your thinking. Get your head out the gutter. You dirty animal. Because they stayed up talking and watching shows they fell asleep and didn't realise. 

So it was a shocked to the system when Veronica Lodge and Sweet pea find them snuggled up on the couch together. All limbs intertwined. So much for keeping their newly found relationship just between them for now. I guess the cats put the bag. 

"B your late!"Veronica said in shock. 

Betty still half asleep. Pulled her self up away from Jughead who was still sleeping." Shit. Shit it's 7 I'm normally at the bakery by 6 at the latest. "She mumbled. 

Jughead could feel Betty moving. He lost the warmth of her body heat and he mumbles sleepy eyes still shut." No baby come back. "

" I can't Juggie. I'm late. I have to get to work. "She said as she stood up. 

" Baby? "Sweet pea and Veronica both said in unison. 

" V it doesn't matter. I'm late for work shit JB's probably already there. "Betty said as she rushed in to her shared room with Veronica to get change for work. 

As soon as Betty came out she was brushing her teeth walking to the toaster to make toast." Jug I'm really sorry. "She mumbled through as she brushed her teeth. 

" Its okay let me drive you to work. "He asked. 

" Are you sure?"She asked before she spat her toothpaste out in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Her reassured her. 

"Thank you." She mumbled through brushing her teeth. 

She spat that out and rinsed her tooth brush. She made her toast and was ready to go. She grabbed her phone. 

Her and Jughead was just outside the apartment when they stopped outside a motorbike. The look on Betty's face was a picture. Jughead couldn't help but laugh. 

"Its not funny Jug." She said hitting him playfully. 

"Oh but it is baby. Your cute little face when you looked shocked. Your little gasp. If you don't want to ride it we can walk, get the subway or call JB." He joked. 

"Oh no give me it." She said putting the helmet on. 

________

JB arrived at work on time. She was surprised to see that Betty wasn't there. She was running late. So when she was alone and board she rung Cheryl. Cheryl picked up after the first ring. 

"Hiya Baby."Cheryl said. 

" Hiya babe. "JB said. 

" What you doing up so early?"Cheryl asked. 

" I'm at work but Betty's late. I'm bored and miss you. I don't know what we are but anyway I know your at work but could you come for coffee with me. "Jellybean mumbled. 

" Of course I'm in need of a coffee fix. I don't have to be at work till 9."Cheryl said. 

Cheryl and JB hung up and met each other near the cafe near JB's campus. She sent a message to Betty saying she's been waiting a while but has gone for coffee. Message her when she arrives. 

Cheryl saw JB sat down with two coffees already. She saw her and came up to hug her. 

"Hiya gorgeous." Cheryl said. 

"I got you a rose iced tea." JB said. 

"How did you know I like this. God I really want to kiss you." Cheryl said. 

"Well what are you waiting for." JB smirked. 

Cheryl leaned down and pressed a long lustful kiss to JB. JB smiled into the kiss. 

"I've been wanting to do that all night." JB whispered. 

"Me too. Especially with dealing with clients last night. They were horrible. Now I have to make them win next week." Cheryl sighed. 

"Well how about I make you forgot." JB said stroking her thigh. 

"Oh yeah." Cheryl teased. 

"Yeah." Jellybean smiled. 

"Tonight me house." Cheryl told her. 

"I can't wait." She smirked.

"God me too. Stupid dicks interrupting us last night." Cheryl said. 

"Yeah I was so frustrated when I got back to my dorm." JB told her. She then leaned in to Cheryl and whispered. "Thank god my roommate wasn't in." 

"Jellybaby god don't do that to me." Cheryl said. 

"Jellybaby?" She asked. 

"Well it's a nickname or pet name you chose. But I want to take you on a date." Cheryl told her. 

"God I can't believe what that elevator did. I don't know how I'm controlling myself right now." Jellybean admitted. 

"Your not. Your hands moving higher and higher. I'm not complaining like." Cheryl smirked. 

"Shit." She said moving her hand away. Cheryl stopped her. "I never said I didn't like it." Cheryl told her. 

________

Betty and Jughead arrived at the shop. She unlocked the shop and turned on all the lights. She walked in to the kitchen to start baking. 

"Hey Gorgeous." Jughead said hugging her from behind. He then spun her around lifted her up on to the counter. He started kissing her. 

"Babe I don't have time for this." She moaned. 

"I know but I couldn't help my self. Can you come around to mine tonight?" He asked. 

"I wish I could but I've got work at the diner." She told him. 

"Fine come after your shift. I'll make food for you. Sundays your days of from the bakery so it's perfect." He told her. 

"Fine but am I staying over? Do I need to bring a change of clothes? Is it too soon to be staying over at each others houses?" She asked. 

Jughead silenced her with a kiss. "It's not too earlier. We're adults plus I want  to cook for you." He told her. 

"You can cook?" She asked in shock. 

"Oh baby I'm a master chef." He joked. 

"I can't wait." She kissed him. "But now let me bake." She told him. 

"Fine but first this." He said leaning in kissing her as long as possible until they parted for air. 

Jellybean showed up half an hour later. They finished up baking and cleaned up. They were both now waiting in front of house. 

"You look very happy, vibrant. Almost like you I don't know had sex or a very heavy make out last night or earlier."Betty teased her. 

" What why would you say that?"JB said defensively. 

" Oh I don't know, you're checking your phone every chance you get. You bite your lip and lick your lips when you have a message. You seem less stressed and whined up. "Betty made the observations and pointed them out. 

" What no I don't! "

" Jellybean you're a terrible liar. Is it that Kat girl or Cheryl? I saw how you two were undressing each other with your eyes. "Betty asked. 

Jellybean instantly froze up when Betty said that. She didn't know if she just messed it all up and let go of their cover or what. She did like Cheryl but it's too soon to tell. 

" I'm not saying who, but I am sort of seeing someone. "Jellybean said trying to move around the topic. 

" That's amazing Jelly. Hey maybe you should invite her around here. Tell her or her about it. "Betty said. 

" How are you and Jug? "JB asked just before a customer walked through the door. 

" I'll tell you later. "She whispered to JB before the customer got to the counter. 

The customer was a guy with brown hair. He walked up to the counter." Hi do you take orders? "He asked them. 

" We do, what would you like? "Betty asked. 

" I'm looking for a cake. My friends birthday is coming up, we're throwing him a surprise party. "They guy paused. 

" That's cool. So is there something specific your looking for? "Betty asked. 

" I am, your going to think it's stupid. Most of the bakery I've gone to have turned me away. "He told them. 

" That's because their snobs. "JB told Fangs. They knew each other. Fangs is one of Jughead's friends. It's been Jughead, Sweet pea, Toni, Joaquin and Fangs since college. 

" I know right JB. It's stupid actually fucking stupid. "Fangs said to Jellybean. 

" Wait… am I missing something here, do you two know each other? "Betty asked confused. 

" Oh yeah we do, Fangs this is Betty, Betty this is Fangs. He's one of Jugs closest friends. "Betty introduced them. 

" Oh so this is the famous Betty Cooper that has a poor Jones boy in a row complete and utter mess. "Fangs chuckled slightly. 

" A mess? "Betty repeated. 

" Don't take it personally B. Jugs kind of the heart of steel. Hides his emotions. He's must saying you've melted his heart to a real all feeling one. "Betty explained. 

" Oh. "She said quietly." Anyway how can we help you? What are you looking for? "Betty asked. 

" A dick, but the cake inside has to be a rainbow layers." He explained. 

" This is for Joaquin right? "JB asked. 

" Yeah the party is in two weeks. Jug should have told you about it. Everyone got an invite. Anyway its at the wyrm. I'll message you time and date Jelly. "He explained. 

" I can do that. I made one similar last pride for my friend because he was dumped the day after. " Betty told him. 

" Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are my saving grace. Do I pay now or on the day? "Fangs asked. 

" Oh on the day. "She told him. 

" My number is this and my name is Fangs Forgarty."He said writing it down on the sticky notes she had on the counter with a pen. 

The rest of the day was so busy. Business was picking up. Everyone is now seems to know about her bakery. She's been rushed of her feet all day. She knows she's probably going to have to higher a baker to help her. Jellybean manes the till and world front of house most of the time. 

Now she has no time to go back to hers get a change of clothes before going to the diner for her shift there. She is already so tried. Her feet hurt as she's been on them most of the day. She hasn't eaten properly because it's been that busy. Now in the bakery toilets she's changing into her diner uniform ready to head to work. 

Meanwhile JB had gone back to her dorm to freshen up. She's now on her way around to Cheryl's. As soon as she got there Cheryl answered the door in her sexy bra and pantie set. Obviously blood red was the colour. She pulled her inside already kissing her. 

"Jeezes baby calm down." JB breathed breathlessly. 

"I've been thinking about you all day. I can't." She said kissing her again. 

"God you taste good." Jellybean whispered.

"You do too." Cheryl hands went to the hem of her shirt. "Can I?" Jellybean just nodded. Cheryl took her Jellybeans top of and started to kiss down her neck.

They made it to the living room and both sat down on the couch. Cheryl cradling Jellybeans lap whilst they get lost in each others kiss.

JB moved her hand down in between Cheryl's pants. She was so wet already. "Baby your so wet." She said as she moved her finger in between her folds. Cheeky just moaned at the feeling.

Just as she was going to work her up and watch her fall apart with her fingers Cheryl's phone rung. Cheryl groaned. She instantly knew it was going to be work.

" I swear to go if that work."She looked at her phone. She was right. She accepted the call." Hello, seriously. I'm on my way. "She said in an annoyed tone.

" You have to go? "JB asked.

" Trust me I really don't want to but I've been called in for one of my clients who are higher up and he's been arrested and in questioning. I would rather been doing this. "She said kissing her." Then defending his ass. "She kissed her again.

" Its okay go. This is to be continued. "Jellybean said.

" Your the best. "She said kissing her lips again. This time it was a long lustfully kiss.

_______

The diner has never been busier. Betty has been non stop on her feet all day now. Her feet kill, she's hungry but the tiredness is over powering being hungry.

She's been dealing with the teens, the dates and just some damn right players who are snobs. So she was pleased to see Jughead walk through the diner and enter her section. She was more then happy to go over there and serve him.

She walked over to him with the most biggest smile on her face even though she is falling asleep standing up. She leans on the side of the booth he's in, he looked up at her.

"Hiya gorgeous." He said giving her the softest of smiles.

"Only an hour left. Then we can go home. I'm so tried and hungry. I stink of grease." She told him as someone in her section was clicking to get her attention saying waitress. 

"Do you get that every time you work?" He asked her.

"Some times. I'll be back in a minute." She told him walking over to the group of teens in the booth.

"Hi  *Click *.  What can I get you. *Click.* Do you want to order? *Click. Click. * Is the service up to pare? *Click click. *" She spoke in an annoyed tone clicking her fingers between words. 

Jughead B's Bakery couldn't help but smirk. He was so proud of her putting them in their place. He was so angry at how they were treating his girlfriend. 

"Um can I get a refill?" He asked quietly.

"Um I don't know. *Click.* Can you? *click. * Do you think it's acceptable *Click*to treat waitresses like that? *Click.*"Ahe asked them.

" No. "He whispered quietly.

" Correct. So don't treat us like that. I'll get you that refill now. "She said as she went to go get his refill.

She came back with the refill and slammed it down on the table. It spilt slightly but the boys didn't dare to say anything. She then walked back to Jughead. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I forgot to ask if you wanted anything." She told him.

"Nope just come to give my stunning girlfriend a ride home." He told her.

"On the motorbike?"She asked.

" I have a car too. I've had it since I've started to take car of JB. "He told her.

" Please say today you brought the car? "She asked him.

" I brought the car. I'd figured you would be tried. "He told her.

" I am Juggie and hungry. "She whispered. 

" Food won't be long when we get home. You can get a shower and I'll make the food. "He told her. 

" That sounds perfect. "She whispered.

They sat there a few minutes before she headed back to work. Some guys in there twenties came to her section. She walked over to them. 

" Hello what may I get you? "She asked them. 

One of the guys started messing with the hen of her skirt. She started to get really uncomfortable." How about you baby? "He said in a flirtatious tone. 

" Please remove your hand from my skirt. "She told him.

" You know you like it baby. "He said moving his hands up further.

Jughead saw everything. His blood was boiling. He got up and walked towards her. Trying to keep his cool.

" You have five seconds to remove your hand. "She told him counting down." You'll be banned if you don't. "She warned him.

She got down to one and his hands were still up her skirt. She was mad and frustrated. Jughead walked over to her and put his hands around her.

" Hey baby you ready to go home. The baby sitter is waiting on us. "He said.

Betty instantly caught on to what he was doing. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

" As Delilah been  good for her? "She asked him.

" Yeah she has. She misses her mummy though. I can't believe she'll be five months old next week. "Jughead said in awe.

" I know baby. Our little girl is so precious. "She said.

The guy removed his hand form underneath his skirt. He gave her an apologetic look. Jughead gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" By the way that was sexual harassment and your banded from this diner. Have a nice night. Goodbye. "She said showing them to the door.

She threw the boys out and made Pop away that she band those boys. He understood completely and met her off work half an hour early.

Once she told Veronica she was heading over to Jughead's for the night. She walked over to Jughead and pulled him into a hug. She whispered a thankful into his ear.

"Its okay baby. It was better then my punching the prick in the face." He admitted.

Jughead opened the door for Betty as she got in then closed it for her. He then got in the drivers seat and began to drive her home. She fell asleep in the passenger's seat.

Jughead pulled up into the parking lot of his apartment building and parked in his spot. He gently shook her awake. She woke up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Juggie I forgot to tell you I didn't have time to go home and get some clothes." She whispered sleepily as she got out the car.

"Its okay you can borrow my clothes to sleep in. Illy wash your clothes from yesterday for you to wear." She told him.

"Thank you." She said as they got to his apartment.

Jughead gave Betty some of his clothes and a towel for her to get a shower whilst he made the food. Earlier in the day Jughead made some homemade pasta for tonight. So he was just cooking the mince and waiting for the pasta to boil.

Betty came out all refreshed and clean. The food smelt amazing. She walked up behind him and hugged him as he was playing the food up.

"Enjoy your shower?"She asked him.

" It was lovely thank you. Your top is so soft and comfy. "She told him.

Jughead turned around with their plates. He hands it to her. " It looks better on you. " He kissed her.

" Really? "She smirked.

" Yeah. Now go eat then we can sleep. I know your tried. "He told her.

Betty and Jughead come to eat their food on the couch. They put a movie on whilst they ate. Betty couldn't believe how good the pasta was. It was the best she's ever eaten. She was moaning with the pleasure the food gave her senses. She ate it all leaving no waste.

"Juggie that was delicious." She told him as she got up to wash her plate. 

"I'm glad you liked it. I told you I'm a master chef." He joked. 

"Where did you get that pasta? I need to buy some for me and V." She told him. 

"I made it." He said causally. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He smiled. "My mum used to make it for us all the time. I found her recipe for her pasta. I make it for me and Jelly." He explained. 

"Juggie that's so sweet. It's delicious, you might have to show me some time. I've tried before but it didn't work out." She admitted.

"Don't worry, stick around I will." He smiled. 

"I met Fangs today." She told him as she sat next to him. 

"You did?"He asked confused. 

" Yeah he came in wanting to order a cake for a surprise birthday party. "Betty informed him.

"Yeah it's Joaquin birthday. Would you please come with  me?" He asked. 

"Of course baby." She whispered sleepily. 

"So you want to name your little girl Delilah?" He asked smiling. 

"I like the name but I don't know. For a little boy I like Samuel." She told him. 

"They sound like perfect for our  future children." He whispered. 

"Yeah?" She smiled at the thought of them having children together. 

"Of course." He said kissing her forehead. 

"What about you?" She asked. 

"Theodore, Enzo and Clary." He told her. 

"I like them them all. Theodore Jones. It has a nice ring to it." Betty whispered. 

"So does Delilah Jones." He smiled at her. 

Betty just sat there and laughed to herself. They haven't had sex her and they were talking about kids. "What's so funny?" He asked her. 

"Nothing. It's just we haven't had sex yet and we're talking about children. I mean yeah it's amazing to have someone to talk to about this stuff and love. It's just I find it incredibly sweet and slightly funny."She told him. 

" Come here. "He said lifting her up on his lap so they could snuggle more." I understand what you mean. I technically just got my life back even though JB's graduation college next year. It's insane. How I'm sat here with a gorgeous girl I can call my girlfriend. Maybe even my wife and the mother to my children. I will be bam be the luckiest man alive. "He whispered into her ear and then kissed her. 

" I've won the jackpot with a guy like you. "She yawned sleepily. 

They sat their talking watching the movie  as Betty fell asleep next to him. Jughead watched her sleep. She looked  so peaceful and adorable when she slept. Jughead carefully picked her up trying not to wake her and put her into bed. He then climbed into bed next to her. 

It felt slightly strange having someone sleep in this bed next to him. He wasn't use to it. He spent most of his life being a lone wolf but now he isn't. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before he fell asleep beside her.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and opinions. Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x

Betty Cooper woke up alone. She had spent the night at Jughead's. She was shocked that he wasn't there when she woke up. As she turned to the bedside cabinet she found a note on a sticky note.

~In my study working. Do you want waffles for breakfast x~

Betty slipped out of the bed to go find Jughead. But before she went out the room she made hid bed. It's a habit that her mother had drove into her since childhood. 'A clean room Elizabeth equals a clean mind.'

Jughead was in full focus mode. He was typing away like there was no tomorrow. All Betty could here tap tap tap. So she just followed the sounds of the taps. As Betty walked out the bedroom she saw the door to his study open. She walked up to him from behind and hugged him.

Jughead looked up at her and smiled. He placed a kiss to her lips. This was nice. No more then nice, it's amazing. He's not had anything like this before. He spun his chair around and pulled Betty down so she was sat on his lap.

"You weren't in bed next to me. I couldn't wake you up with kisses." She pouted.

"You mean I missed out on the best way of waking up." He said kissing her pouty lips.

"Yep." She popped the 'p'.   "I assume it must be important though. So I don't mind." She told him.

"It was, I had inspiration that hit for my new book. But will waffles make up for it?" He asked her.

"Depends what are we having them with?"She said smirking.

" Does it now? "He asked whilst saving what he wrote so far.

" Oh definitely Jones!" Betty smirked.

Without any warning Jughead picked her up and carried her in to the kitchen. Betty couldn't help but giggled all the way there. When they got into the kitchen Jughead placed her down on the side. He pulled out his waffle maker with all the ingredients and some options for toppers.

"Let's see Cooper. Um I have strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate chips, oreos, caramel sauce or even maple sauce. Which is always out sourced from this small town called Riverdale up state. My parents always bought it." He told her as he started to heat the waffle maker.

" Oh hail our fair Riverdale. My heart rings true to the gold and blue. "Betty started singing.

" What you're from there. "Jughead making the connection.

" Yes and our very own Cheryl Blossom was heir to the maple blossom throne but ain't well declined. "Betty said in a mocking tone.

" So you, Kev, Cheryl and Veronica all from Riverdale. "Betty nodded.

" That town isn't all what it seems we were suffocating there. We got out when going to college. "She explained.

" Would it be selfish of me to say that I'm glad you did. If you didn't you wouldn't be here now."He whispered in her ear before going to add the mixture to the waffle machine.

" No it wouldn't. "She said as she hopped of the side.

Betty went to go prepare the strawberries for her waffles. Jughead had just played the first plate up. Now they're waiting for the Jughead's. Betty started to shake the whipped cream. She opened the lid off of it and squirted some into her mouth.

"I want some." Jughead told her as he opened his mouth.

Betty started to squinting the whipped cream into his mouth. She ended up over filling his mouth with the cream as the cream was falling out. He managed to catch it with his hand. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No! What your thinking no! Absolutely no way!" Betty said backing up.

"What I'm not doing anything?" He said as he whipped the cream some on her nose then threw the rest at her. He then pulled her in so he could lick the cream of her face.

"You ass." She giggled.

Jughead still had Betty in a hug. She was in reach of the eggs. She carefully and quietly picked an egged up. She brought her hand up to his head and cracked the egg over him.

"You like my ass." He said but suddenly stopped in shock. "Look who's the ass." Betty turned around popping her bum out.

"I think it's an okay ass." She said smugly.

Jughead picked up the maple sauce and squeezed it all over her. He couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked angry. That then resulted in Betty throwing flour all over him.

"You play a foul game Coop." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"We need a shower." She smiled into the kiss.

"But first waffles." He said as he got his out of the waffle machine.

They ate the waffles in the kitchen. Both a sticky mess not wanting to go into living room to ruin anything. As they finished the waffles they washed up and cleaned up the kitchen before heading for a shower. 

"I'm heading for a shower." Betty said as began to strip her clothes off. She felt comfortable with Jughead. She hadn't had that in a long time. "Are you coming?" 

Jughead didn't waste any time. He swept her of her feet and carried her to the bathroom. He started to run the shower waiting for it to warm up. He kept pressing kisses to her lips and his hands exploring her body whilst the water warmed up. 

They both got in the shower together. The water at the perfect temperature for each other. Jughead helped wash Betty's hair and she did the same. Jughead kept teasing her with his touches whilst he washed the mess he caused in the kitchen. 

Now both of them fully cleaned now feeling fresher then before. Jughead picked her up and pressed her against the wall in the shower. He kissed her hungrily and passionately filled with want. He then moved down to her neck kissing on it. He started to suck a hickey on to her neck causing her to moan even more. 

"Juggie," She moaned. 

"Yeah Betts." He whispered. 

"I want you. Please I need you." She begged. Jughead hands moved towards her breasts. Making her nipples going hard. "Where baby?" He asked knowing where. 

"Inside me. Your bed now." She ordered. Jughead obliged, he turned the shower of. Passed her the towel to dry off a bit before they head to the room. 

Jughead picked her up and carried her to his room. He only stopped kissing her to breath. As he got in his room he noticed she made his bed for him. 

"It's a shame that you made our bed just for it to get ruined again." He said hovering over her lips. 

"I'm okay with that." She said pulling him in for an all mouth exploring kiss. 

They spent a few minutes exploring each others body placing kisses gently along each other. Jughead placed kisses all the way down her abdomen. "Please Juggie, I need you. Touch me." She begged. That's exactly what he did. He slipped his fingers amongst her folds. He started to move slowly rubbing circles motions on her clit making her moan with pleasure. The pleasure got more intense when he sped up his movements of his hands and added pressure.

He then switched his hand for his tongue. At first he started slow. Getting her use to it then built up the speed and pressure. "Juggie, oh my god. That feels so good." He flicked his tongue at her g spot. He then sucked at her clit. She was so close. He kept doing the same motions and soon she came in his mouth. 

Jughead moved his self back up to her so he could kiss her again. She could taste herself on him. She's never had that experience before. Trevor always used his hands then wiped it after. 

"Is that what I taste like?" She whispered. 

"Yeah baby. You taste amazing." He smirked. Betty hands moved down to grasp Jughead in full. Jughead stopped her from doing that. Betty pouted a why face that he just kissed off. "I'm ravishing you Betts. Let me cherish you." He whispered into her ear. 

"I want to return the favor." She whispered. 

"You're the best gift of all. I don't need anything." He kissed her. 

"I need you inside of me Juggie. I need to feel you." She whispered. 

"Are you sure?" He asked her. 

"God yes. I've wanted this since I kissed you in the bakery the first time we met." She confessed.

"You have?" She just nodded.

Jughead lower himself inside her. He waited a few minutes so she could get use to him inside her. He felt amazing already and they hadn't done anything yet. 

Jughead was fully inside before he lifted her hips and gently slammed her back down. "Ahh! Yes!" She moaned as they thrusts together. They continued moving together, listening to each other’s moans. "Jug, fuck. Oh yes! I'm gonna cum." She almost screamed out.

Jughead moved his hand to play with her clit as he kept lifting her and slamming her down. "Come for me." He groaned. It didn't take long before she was coming riding her climax out. "Juggie come for me. I'm here, fill me up." She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Jughead slammed up into her and soon reached his climax, filling her. They rode it out a bit longer before they collapsed next to each other. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so she was flush against him. Betty leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"That was amazing" She whispered. 

"Yeah it was" Jughead agreed with a smug look on his face. 

"Will it always be like that?" She asked him. 

"I hope so." Jughead whispered. 

"What are you doing today?" Betty asks him as she snuggles in closer to him. 

"What ever you want." He told her. 

"Really?" 

"Yep." He smiled at her. 

"Can we go to Central Park? I haven't been in awhile." Betty asked. 

"Of course we can. Your clothes are there. I dried them this morning." 

Betty and Jughead for dressed and walked down to Central park. They walked hand in hand through the busy streets of New York to get to Central Park. Betty loves the crowdedness of  the streets. It was such a massive contrast to Riverdale.

She loved being in Central Park. It reminded her slightly of Sweet waters back in Riverdale. When anything got too much she use to run there. It would clear her head. She does the same here but if she runs its on a early morning in her days of. 

"This is one of my favourite places in New York." She told him.

"Why?" He asked her seeming generally interested.

"It reminds me of Sweet Waters. There totally different but kind of similar." She told him.

"I haven't been back to Toronto since I picked JB up to look after her. I haven't been able to face it. Maybe some day." He whispered.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way." Betty told him squeezing his hand. 

"Thank you." He said kissing her.

They later went on to sit on a bench near the dog park of Central Park. Betty would do this sometimes. She would look at the dogs when she was upset and instantly feel better. She wasn't allowed a dog when she was a little girl.

" That one looks like hotdog. My dog from when I was little. I miss him he past away ago a few months after my parents did. He was a very old dog." Jughead told Betty whilst he pointed at a sheepdog.

"I've always wanted a dog. I was never allowed one. So I had the next best thing. A Beat friend with a dog. Archie Andrews. My neighbour since for ever and best friend. Vegas was a Labrador a gorgeous well behaved dog. I miss Arch he went to LA to start his music career. "Betty told him.

Jug sat there and listened to her. He loved to listen to her. Learn more about her. It was just mixed to be sitting so close on a park bench talking to someone who you can trust.

" He mainly writes for other artists. He loves doing that. He prefers to be on his guitar. Veronica and Archie use to date in high school. They tried long distance in college but didn't work. It was hard in them to let each other go. They were just heading in different directions. I'm happy she's happy with Pea. It's took her along time to be."

" She looks happy with him. I know she makes him happy. He deserves to be happy. "Jughead told her.

Just as Betty was about to speak her phone rung. She looked at the caller ID. It was her mum. She mouthed an apology to Jughead while she accepted the call.

" Hi Mum, can this wait? I'm out with my boyfriend at the moment and it's really busy." Jughead smiled at the mention of being her boyfriend.

"Betty it can't. I'm so sorry." Alice said crying.

"Mum what's happened? Your scaring me."

"It's Archie." She began to speak but paused.

"What about Arch?"She asked worriedly.

" He's been in a bad accident darling. He didn't make it. "Alice told her.

Betty broke down crying in the phone to her mum. Jughead didn't know what was going on. He pulled her in for a hug.

" What accident? "Betty whispered.

" He was at the concert performing with Josie and the pussy cats. The girls are distraught. It's been all over the news. They were getting ready to come of stage when there was an active shooter. "Alice tried to explain through her tears. 

" When's the funeral? "Betty whispered. 

" Next Saturday. "Alice told her. 

" I'll be there. Mum can my boyfriend stay at the house with me. I don't think I can do this without him. "Betty cried. 

" Of course honey. The twins can't wait to see there aunt. I'm sorry Betty. I'll see you soon. I love you. "Alice said before handing up. 

Jughead didn't ask any questions. Betty was thankful for that. He just held her and let her cry. Neither of them cared there in the middle of Central Park. The emotion over took Betty. Jughead was there guiding her through it. 

"Archie is gone." She whispered. Jughead knew what she meant. He held her closer for a few minutes before they headed back to hers. 

Jughead opened her door for her. He saw Sweet Pea trying to comfort his morning girlfriend too. Betty ran in to Veronica's arms. Both girls crying their eyes out. The boys feel helpless, they want to be there for them so bad. They just don't know how. They will try there best to help the girls through this. Betty and Veronica had lost a best friend to both. A brother to Betty. Veronica's first love and old lover. Archie had been there for them through our everything. Now he's gone. They have to say their final goodbyes.


	11. 11

Today's the day Betty's going to the airport with Veronica to say goodbye to her best friend since childhood. She's going home a few days before the funeral so she can be with family before she has to head home.

As she and Ronnie arrived at the airport they checked their luggage in. They went threw security and baggage claim before they were heading off to the airport lounge until their gate number is called. 

The call for their gate seemed to be a never ending wait. The last time they were waiting for this flight they were over joyed as everyone was going to be together for Christmas last year. Only this time no one is over joyed. They're filled with sadness and dread. 

Now boarding the plane along with stags and hen party's they found their seats. Both girls sat on separate rows one in front of the other. They had no clue who were going to be seated next to them for the next two hours. 

Jughead Jones had just arrived at his gate at the very last call. All of this time Betty has been asking if he could go with her. He was unsure with meetings with his publisher. Managing to rearrange his meetings around for earlier in the previous week prior. He's know trying to surprise Betty on the plane. 

He didn't want her to do this alone. He knows what's it's liked to burry a loved one. What he's been told Betty and Archie were like siblings. Betty was the sister Archie never got. 

Jughead was the last to board the plane. He felt awkward walking down the ile with all eyes on him. As he got near to his row, he saw the familiar blonde pony tail leant against the window reading her book.

He pulled his hand luggage down the ile and opened the cupboard above the seats to put it in. He the awkwardly shuffled past the first seat so he could get to the middle. He apologies profusely.

Betty heard a familiar sound which teared her away from the page she was reading. As she looked up she saw her boyfriend trying to get to the middle seat. She thought he couldn't make it.

"Juggie." She said in disbelief.

"Hi baby." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Jug? I thought you couldn't make it because of work." She asked confused.

"I rearranged some stuff. This is more important. Your more important. You need someone by your side Betts." He told her.

Betty knew that was true. She knew she would have her family and friends but their morning too. She knew he was right. She was also thankful for him being there as he knows what it's like. 

" Thank you Juggie. I know I have people at home but I need you there." She whispered.

"Anything for you baby." He missed her forehead as she leant on his shoulder.

"Your staying at my mums house." She told him.

"I'll cancel the room at the five seasons then." He said as he intertwined their hands together.

_________

The flight wasn't that long in all honesty. It felt longer then it actually was. Betty slept most of it as she knew she would be getting very little sleep this trip back home. 

As they got to airport baggage claim area they were waiting for Veronica. Veronica got stopped to search her bags. They needed to do it every so often for checking purposes. As they all met back up they saw Polly waiting for them. 

As soon as Polly saw Betty she ran in to her arms and pulled her in for a hug. She did the same to Veronica as well. "I've missed you girls so much. Where's Cher?" Polly asked.

"She's on her way later tonight. We're all spending time here before the funeral. Then the day after we have to go back home." Betty explained.

"Okay. The twins have missed you so much. Their currently at school. Juniper keeps asking me if she can go to yours on her next holiday and do work experience for you." Polly said.

"Yes! I want my niece for a few weeks. If she's willing to do work experience that's even better." Betty said excitedly.

"B would we have room? Don't get me wrong I love Juniper with all my heart but we're outgrowing our place." Veronica asked.

Veronica is right. They're put growing their place so fast. They've been living their since college but housing in New York is so expensive. They'll probably be living for for a few more years yet. 

Jughead could see Betty was thinking. They both knew Veronica was right. "Hey babe, why don't you and Juniper stay with me then? It's just a suggestion. I know I have more than enough room at mine. That also means Sweets can be with Veronica for the time." He suggested.

"Juggie I can't ask you to do that." She told him.

"Betts I'm saying it's fine. I'm offering, I know how much you talk about missing the twins. I have the space. Plus it's an advantage for me. I get to see my gorgeous girlfriend for a couple of weeks straight." He reassured her.

"Are sure?" She asks again.

"I'm positive. What you don't think I can handle a teenage girl?" He asked her.

"Oh I know you can. I've heard the stories. JB was very rebellious and you were a hard ass. Her words not mine." Betty giggled.

Just then all of the girl a got a message on the old River Vixen group chat.

C: The school's doing a memorial day tomorrow for Archie. Pep rally tomorrow night. All old river vixens and new ones are preforming. Hope the old uniform fits. X

Betty looked up between Polly and Veronica. "Did you know about this?" She asked.

"I did, Juniper and Dagwood have been training for it. I didn't know about that though." Jughead gave the girls a confused look.

G: can't wait!

J: Me and the girls also preforming the song we wrote in high school with him. Yes so in.

V: I'll be there. Anything for my Archiekins.

G: Didn't you guys break up?

V: Is that any of your concern. Yes we broke up but I still love him. I have always loved him. We broke up because of what happened with my dad and the distance.

B: V it's okay you don't have to explain yourself.  
B: Also yes I'm in.

P: We'll see each other at the school tomorrow then.

Polly drove Veronica to the Pembroke then drove home with Jughead and Betty. As they got home the twins had a few more hours at school before they were due home.

Betty hasn't been through the door as long as two minutes yet and her mother engulfed her into a hug. As she pulled away she was instantly drawn to Jughead's side.

"Mum," She said. Alice just nodded her head and smiled. "Mum this is my boyfriend, Jughead Jones. Juggie this is my mum, Alice Cooper." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Jughead." She said as she held her hand out to shake it. "Nice to meet you too Mrs Cooper." Jughead said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Alice." 

"Alice, I like it. Its like Alice in the wonderland." He said smiling.

"Thank you. Betty go put your stuff in your old room. I'll make some tea." Alice said as she headed to the kitchen.

Betty showed Jughead to her room. As he entered he just chuckled to himself. Betty looked up at him and gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked him with a faint smile.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so pink. Which is ironic because the bakery is pastel pink, black and grey." He told her.

"Why does it look like a bubble gum explosion?"She asked.

" No it's cute. "He kissed her cheek.

" You ready to be integrated? "She joked.

" Yeah I suppose so. "He said holding her hand.

As they went back down stairs Alice was waiting for them in the living room. She was sat on her comfy chair, with the tea and biscuits on the coffee table.

Betty sat on the sofa opposite her mum with Jughead following. As he sat down next to her Betty snuggled up into his side.

"So how did you two meet?" Alice asked.

"Its a funny story actual." Jughead smiling.

"No it was more ironic then funny baby." Betty corrected him.

"It was both." Jughead said.

"How come?" Alice asked. 

"Well I hired his sister to work for me before I knew him. I didn't know they were related till he came to see me again to ask me on a date and JB was working." Betty explained.

"Yeah but the first time we met I bombed into you and ruined a massive order. Ironically enough it was for her ex's wedding. I felt so bad I insisted on helping her." He added.

"At first I declined but he was so persistent I gave him. He came with me to drop them off. Trevor thought we were together at first. We weren't Jug told him we wee friends so it wouldn't be as awkward. After that we hung out until I needed to go to the diner for work. A  week later I think it was you came back to the diner and asked me on a date. "She explained further.

" That's adorable. "Alice told them.

" What can I say her gorgeous smile. Her quirky personality got to me. I was hooked. "Jughead smirked. 

" Mum the date was perfect. We went to a drive in, a fair and a diner. My perfect day. "Betty gushed.

" The drive in got reopened a couple of months ago. I forgot to tell you. "Her mum informed her.

" That's amazing. Juggie we'll have to go on our next trip. "

" I can't wait. "He smiled at her.

The three of them sat there talking until the twins came in from school. As soon as the door was closed and they heard Betty's voice they ran onto the room and jumped on to her hugging her. Juniper is definitely a Betty's girl and Dag is definitely a Cheryl's boy but they love their aunts so incredibly much. 

The twins are in their junior year of high school. They have a such a close bond with their aunties they love them do much.

"Betty." They both shouted hugging her.

"Hi twins. I've missed you." Betty said hugging them back. 

"We've missed you too." Dagwood said.

"Betty would you help me bake for the memorial pep rally?I told them I would bake Uncle Archie's favourites." Juniper asked.

"Of course. Babe is it okay if I leave you alone for a few hours?"

"Of course Betts. Go use your magic to bake up those delicious creations." Jughead said kissing her cheek.

"Jughead do you want to play some video games with me?" Dagwood asked.

"Sure Kiddo."

Betty and Juniper headed to the kitchen whilst the boys headed up stairs. The girls got all their stuff ready to start baking. Meanwhile upstairs the boys are on their third game.

"So are you my aunt's boyfriend?" Dagwood asked. 

"Yeah I am."

"Don't hurt her? I hate Trevor. He's a dick. Don't tell my mum I said that." Dagwood said.

"I agree with you. I won't hurt your auntie I love her." Jughead told him.

"You seem like a decent guy."

"Well thanks Dag. That means a lot to me. I try." Jughead told him.

Meanwhile the aromas from the kitchen filled up the entire house. The girls had just taken out the cupcakes whilst the boys adventured down to the kitchen to try steal two.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty hugging her from behind. "Hiya gorgeous!" He said kissing her.

"Mmm I know what your doing. Dag don't you even dare touch them." Betty said into the kiss.

"But they smell so good."

"I don't care. But luckily for you I made you two one. Their over there." Betty said pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

"That's why your the best." He said kissing her again.

"B are you ready for the cheer dance tomorrow?" Juniper asked.

"I have my cheer uniform from high school in my room and we're practicing tomorrow morning before tomorrow night."

"Wait my gorgeous girlfriend was on the cheer team." Jughead said smirking.

"Well it only took me 3 years of high school trying. Each year Cheryl would fat shame me and call me Betty Draper season 3."

"I would have given you a spot in a heart beat." Jughead told her.

Once the boys got their cupcake they adventured back up stairs to play more video games as the girls kicked them out of the kitchen.

They girls finished decorating the cupcakes and packed them up ready for tomorrow night. They cleaned up the kitchen. 

________

The following morning Betty woke up to her alarm. She had to be at the school for nine. She got up and wrote a note for Jughead.

It read:

Morning Juggie, I've gone to practice for tonight. Get some rest tonight is going to be very loud. Just like Archie was. Tomorrow is the funeral . I love you.

~Betty.

Betty was at rehearsal. Cheryl were running their ass's. Betty definitely is not as fit as she use to be. She isn't unhealthy, she just isn't as flexible anymore. 

She's exhausted, hungry and sweaty. All she wants is a bath before tonight. She knew today and tomorrow are going to take a toll on her. 

Practice was finally over. She walked out the doors of the school to Jughead waiting for here. Betty ran over to Jughead and kissed him. 

"Cheryl ran my ass off this practice. I'm sweaty I need a bath." 

"Well if it helps your a sweaty sexy mess." He told her. 

Betty and Jughead both went back home. She got a bath before she needed to eat diner. Jughead took Dag out whilst the girls get ready. Dag needed to get to school early as couch wanted a meeting before the memorial pep rally. So Jughead offered to take him over. 

The girls arrived about an hour later when the meeting for football team stopped. Jughead was just waiting about for it to start. Jughead walked up to her and hugged her. 

"So sexy." He kissed her. 

"Yeah well no one thought that back in high school." 

"Lucky for me because I get you all to myself." He kissed her again. 

"Come on B. Stop sucking face with the hobo hipster we have to be on the pitch in five minutes." Cheryl shouted. 

"I'll be front and centre cheering you on babe." He said kissing her one last time. 

The memorial pep rally started. The pussycat dolls started singing the song that Archie and them wrote in high school. There wasn't a dry eye in thee house. 

There was two generations of cheerleader doing the same cheer they did and won their last game before heading off to college. They started the performance off strong, then half way through the tears most the team where crying.

Then the annual game between Bulldogs and the Greendale tigers. Betty came off the pitch crying. She loved Pep rallies with Archie and Veronica. She instantly went to Jughead arms. He cradled her and soothed her thoughts. Whilst this was happening they were cheering on Dagwood.

When the game ended everyone went to Pops like they would back in high school. That's where they had the cupcakes. Betty was snuggled up in the booth with Jughead with Veronica on the other side with Cheryl.

"He would have loved you." Betty told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you would have had such a bromance. You would have been brothers. I told him about you the last time we spoke. He was so excited to meet you." Betty said with a faint sad smile.

"I would have loved to meet him. He sounds like a good guy."

"He was." She whispered.

"You did amazing gorgeous. Who knew you could move those hips like that?" He joked.

"Oh you did. You know my hips don't lie."

"Oh I know." He whispered. "Dag and Juni did so well."

"They did, I'm so proud of them."

________

The following day the weather represented their sullen mood. Today was the day Betty and Veronica would lay one of their best friend to rest.

Today no one was wearing black. That's what Archie would had wanted. Their all dressed in bright colours. Veronica and Betty met with Mary and Fred at their house. They are following the hearse with them.

Seeing the cassette was surreal. Neither of them believed this day had come. Hearing the thoughtful words of all the town made Betty and Veronica hearts swell.

Watching them lower the cassette into the ground was too much. It was their finally goodbye. They all placed some flowers on the cassette. It was too much. Betty walked away in a sobbing mess. This was one of the hardest Betty had to do.

That night Jughead held Betty whilst she cried. He whispered reassuring words in her ears whilst she calmed down. She knew it would get easier but at this moment in time, she felt like she lost her brother. The following day they were flying back to the city. It was a long draining couple of days. All Betty wanted to do was get back to her normal routine and try get back to living her life like Archie wanted her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	12. 12

It's been two weeks after the funeral. For the past two weeks all you've heard on the radio were his songs. Betty didn't mind it though. She loved her friends music but it was hard because she couldn't ring him up and talk about how his concerts went. If he's seeing anyone. He'd probably asked about the bakery and her new  relationship.

But she's doing okay. She's living life. She knew Archie wouldn't want her not to. If he saw her moping around he wouldn't stand for that. No way! That was not aloud. He would tell her to put her dancing shoes on. Their going out to watch this new start up band that get gigs in dive bars like he did. They would go out and drink and having a good time. Then at the end of the night. She would drunkenly bake then they would eat watching romcoms. Archie would never admit this to anyone but her but he was a sucker for a good romcom.

She's currently in the bakery making a cake that has been ordered a few weeks now for this weekend. It's currently Friday and the party is tomorrow. It's for Jughead's friend Fangs ordered it but it was for Joaquin surprise birthday party. Jughead told her about them. He invited her as his plus one. But she wasn't really in the mood for parties. If she's being honest she much rather be at home with some homemade food, some good company and some good quality TV.

As she was out back in the kitchen working Jellybean was working out front. Soon she would have to say by to Jellybean. She was going off to university. Betty was so proud of her. She's been doing so well in college and now she's going on to university. She'll be a social worker in no time at all.

As she was mixing the ingredients of the last layer of the cake. She was so focused as she had her music on too. She didn't notice anyone come into the kitchen. Jughead came through to the kitchen to see Betty. She's not been feeling too good over the past two weeks. It's partly to do with her friend passing and chalk it up to stress of sickness.

He came into her super focused at the task at hand. He couldn't help it she looked adorable with her concentration face. He knew she was wearing it right now even though she's turned away from him. He wraps his arms around her from behind her and kisses her floury cheek.

"Flour doesn't taste nice alone." He said pulling a disgusted look.

"Juggie." She said looking up at him.

"Hey gorgeous, how do you feel today?"He asked.

" Which answer are you looking for?"She teased.

" Both and honesty. "

" I'm doing better with the whole Archie thing. I can listen to his songs with out bawling my eyes out. See his songs are playing now. That's progress. As for the other I'm feeling really sick and light headed. "She answered him honestly.

" Baby you should be working if you're feeling like that. "He told her.

" Yes but I have an order for tomorrow and I'm working a shift at the diner tonight. I need the money. I have bills to pay at home and for this place. Even though this place is okay for another year. "She explained.

" You're over working yourself. You need a break. "He told her.

" What I need is for these to go in the oven. "She said bringing three of the tin's over at a time.

" What you need is a break. "He repeated.

" I'm fine baby. "She said as she gripped the counter as she felt so dizzy.

Jughead noticed that and it made him more worried then before. She needs a break from work. He doesn't know if she's eaten anything. He comes over to her and pulls her in for another hug.

" It's coming up to 12 have you had breakfast or an early dinner?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Betts you need to eat something. Why don't you take your lunch break now. The cakes are baking. I can clean up for you whilst JB works front of house." He suggested.

"Babe I have a mess bowl and a dish washer for a reason. I can chuck the rubbish in the bin. Load the dish washer set it off and we can both go for dinner." She told him.

"Fine but I'm helping. It will be faster with two hands." He told her.

Betty couldn't say no to that. She knew it was logically right and he wouldn't take no for an answer. As a result it was definitely faster. Betty told Jellybean she could have her lunch break when she's back. So once they were cleaned, Betty went to freshen her self up before heading for dinner.

They wen to a cafe across the street from the bakery. As soon as Betty stepped in she felt nauseated with the smell. She went extremely pale too. Jughead noticed that too. She looked like she was going to faint or vomit. Jughead quickly got her seated before she could fall, if she was going to faint.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's just the smell. It's making me feel extremely sick."She told him." Actually most food smells have been making me feel sick. "She added.

" Can you stomach something to eat? "He asked.

" Soup. I've been living on it for the past week. It's the only thing I can stomach. "She told him.

" Okay. ".

" I'm kind of getting sick of it though. "She told him.

" Do try something different? "He asked.

" In all honesty no. Maybe tonight. "He just nodded at her.

Soon the waitress came over. She was a tall blonde peppy waitress. She reminded Betty of herself when she started out as a waitress then over time she began to hate the job more and more.

" Hi what can I get for you handsome? "She asked Jughead. 

" A burger and chips please. Oh and some apple juice. "Jughead said rolling his eyes at the handsome part." Baby what do you want? "He asked Betty. 

" Tomato soup please and some apple juice . "She said in a cold tone towards the waitress. 

" Is there anything else I can get you hot stuff? "The waitress asked flirtatiously placing a hand on his chest. 

" Do you think it's okay to sexually assault a customer? "Betty asked. 

" What no why?"She said defensively. 

" What you did to my boyfriend there was sexual assault. It wasn't consented. If you want me to call your manager I will gladly do so. Especially if you don't get out of our sight and only come back with our food. "Betty told her. 

The waitress quickly nodded and hurried back to the kitchen. Betty turned back to Jughead and tried to hide her smug smirk. Jughead couldn't help but smile at her.

" Someone's jealous. "He teased.

" Yes I am. You're mine Jughead Jones. I love you. "Betty said. 

" I love you too. "He said as he leaned over the table and kissed her. 

The waitress came with their food. She placed it down in front of Jughead then slammed down Betty's. Meanwhile, at the bakery Jellybean was serving some customers. She heard the door open as she just served a ground of people. She smiled as she was happy to see who it was. 

"Hey sexy." Cheryl said. 

"Look at my gorgeous girlfriend." Jellybean said as she walked around the counter to hug and kiss her. 

"Where's Betty?"Cheryl asked. 

" On her lunch break. She's a bit out feeling too great. "Jellybean told her. 

" That's unlike Betty. She's never ill. Is she pregnant? "Cheryl joked. 

" Betty pregnant. She's always safe. "Jellybean said. 

" You never know. "Cheryl said. 

" True. "Jellybean said kissing her. 

" Are you coming to mine tonight? "Cheryl asked.

" Of course baby. "She told her." Is their anything you want? "She asked.

" A coffee and a cherry cupcake."Cheryl told her.

Jellybean got her the order she asked for. Just as she made her coffee Cheryl got a call from her office. She needed to be back in. Jellybean gave her the order and kissed her goodbye with the promise of seeing her tonight.

Jughead and Betty walked back to the bakery. Betty only managed to eat half of her soup. Once she got back she let Jellybean go for her lunch break. She took out the cakes and let them cool down before she started to decorate and carve the cakes.

Once Jellybean was back she decided to decorate the cake. She worked a few more hours on it until it was done. She came out to help Jellybean. They worked the rest of their shifts. It was a busy one. They were both glad it was over. Only Betty was going to work her second job.

Betty got to work and she looked exhausted. She met Veronica there. She was already dressed in her waitressing uniform. She shoved her stuff in her locker. She then met Veronica in the kitchen before their shift starts in five minutes.

"Hey V."

"Hi B you feel better?" Veronica asked.

"No but I've got to get through this shift then I can go home." She told her as she tied her apron.

"If you need a break tell me I'll cover your booth." Veronica told him.

"Thanks V." Betty whispered.

"We should get to work." Veronica told her. 

Betty nodded and they both headed out of the kitchen and into the diver. They both gave each other a reassuring smile before heading to their sections. 

Betty's section had been busy most of the night. She hasn't had a second to sit down and rest. She's exhausted and light headed. She's just come back out the kitchen with an order. She saw Jughead come sit in her section. She gave the order to table 9 before heading over to him.

"Have you had a rest?" He asked her.

"Been really busy. I've had no time at all. What can I get you?" Betty asked him.

"You a rest. Come sit and have a coffee with me? I thought I'd write with some coffee before we head to mine." He suggested.

"I wish I could but I can't. I'll get you your coffee. I can't wait to go home and snuggle with you." She told him.

"Fine but when we're home you're not lifting a finger." He told her.

"Fine." She reluctantly said whilst she kissed him on the cheek.

Betty went to grab the coffee pot and a cup and poured him one before heading over to her new customer's. She walked over to table 10. She she took their orders and went to the kitchen to tell the cook. 

Whilst the order was getting ready she took some more before going back to table ten with their food. As she brought the food over she felt extremely light headed and sick. She quickly placed the food order down in front of them and quickly held on to the booth. 

She felt extremely sick and dizzy. Her head was pounding. She whined her eyes shut and her knees went weak and she collapsed on the floor. She couldn't stop herself from going down. 

"Betts!" Jughead shouted. 

Veronica and Jughead ran over to Betty. She was unconscious on the floor. She was still breathing so that was a good sign. 

"Baby... Betts... Wake up..." Jughead pleaded. 

"B... Betty... Betty!"Veronica said worried. 

Betty started to come around. She slowly sat up. She felt sick, she looked like she was going to sick. 

" I'm going to be sick. "Betty said as she held her stomach and mouth. 

Veronica ran to get her a bin. She shoved it in front of her. As soon as Betty had the bin in front of her she threw up. She practically threw up all her body.

" I need some water. "She whispered.

Veronica quickly got her a glass of water. Betty took some sips of water. Betty slowly stood up as she wiped her mouth and went to go sit down. She couldn't physically work anymore. All she needed was a bed.

Betty's boss Earl but they call him Pops let her go home earlier. He told her to take the next few days off as well to get better. Jughead took her home to his place. She was stopping there that night anyway. 

Jughead made Betty comfy on the couch whilst he went to go make her some tea and toast. He gently placed it in front of her and came to sit down next to her.

"Do you feel better baby?" He asked her.

"I've been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now. I thought it would pass. I thought I'd picked it up off the twins." She told him.

"A couple of weeks?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Well I know you said you were on the pill and we you know. Which was amazing." He added. 

"Are you saying what I think your saying. Do you think I might be pregnant?" She asked. 

"Don't kill me for it but it's a possibility." He told her. 

"Comes to think about it I've missed my period. I thought it was just stress." She told him. 

"Do you want me to go get a test?" He asked her. 

"But what if we are pregnant? I mean are we ready. We haven't been dating long. I mean am I even ready to be a mum. You've just got your life back on track and now this. I mean I have to work two jobs to pay the bills of my bakery and the flat. I work most of the day then late into the house. My flat isn't suitable for a baby. It's too small me and V have over grown it but we can't move. I'm so scared Juggie. What are we going to do? "She asked. 

Jughead held her hand and started to rub circles into her palms to calm her down. He brought her hands to his lips and places a kiss to them.

" Betty listen to me. I love you so much. You my not feel like your ready but when I see you with kids that come in the bakery. I see how good you are with them. You have this awe struck look on your face and your eyes light up. You don't have to worry about money for the baby Betty I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Well figure the flat situation out. But most importantly we'll figure this out together. "He reassured her. 

Jughead gave her kiss and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Thinking about all the possibilities. Betty wanted to go to the pharmacy with Jughead. She didn't want to be alone at home.

Jughead and Betty was walking through the pharmacy to pick the pregnancy test. As they were waiting in line both their nerves were increasing. She couldn't stop moving. She was agitated. Jughead pulled her in to a hug and placed a kiss on the forehead.

As the were about to pay they got a sympathy look form the old woman behind the counter. Betty doesn't know if she wants to slap the bitch or just walk away. Probably both. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked up at Jughead before she paid for the tests.

The drive home was painful slow. The nerves got the better of her. She was feeling sick again. She was worried, nervous but mostly scared. Once she got home she rushed to the bathroom. But before she could go into the bathroom Jughead grabbed her hand.

"Betty I love you. What ever happens, happens. Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"Juggie I can pee on a sick. But I promise to come out and we can see the results together." She told him as she kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom she was peeing on the stick. If anyone said it was easy peeing on a stick their either lying or their a guy who has aim. Once she finished she washed her hands and headed back out to Jughead.

"Now we wait." She sighed.

"Its only two minutes." He said kissing her.

The next two minutes was the most nerve racking ever. In the next two minutes what ever the out come on the pregnancy stick decides their fate. The alarm on her phone signaled it was time.

"I don't think I can do it." She whispered nervously.

"Yes you can. We'll do it together." He reassured her.

"Okay..." She whispered.

They got up and walked over the to the kitchen side. Betty nervously picked up the test. Her hands were shaking with nerves. Betty couldn't see the results test so she squeezed her eyes shut.

Jughead steadied her hands. Her glanced down at the test. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A smile appeared on his face. He couldn't believe it.

"Baby look at it." He spoke gently.

Betty slowly opened up her eyes and glanced down at the test. She was over filled with emotions. She couldn't believe it. She blinked a few times in disbelief then looked at it again. Those clear two lines appeared. She looked up at Jughead. Jughead wiped her tears away and kissed her lips.

"We're pregnant." Jughead said happily.

"We're going to be parents." She whispered.

Jughead placed his hands on her stomach and placed a kiss to it as well. "Hiya nugget. I'm your daddy." He talked to her stomach.

"We're pregnant." She said happily.

"Your going to be an extraordinary mum." Jughead whispered into a kiss.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered tearing up.

Even though she was happy with the news she was scared with what's going to happen. All she knows is that she going to love and take of her baby. What ever happens, happens.

"We'll figure this out together." He reassured her.

She just nodded and hugged him. That put her mind at ease a little. What ever happens, happens. They'll figure this out together. They're a proper family now. Their having a baby together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading B's Bakery. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	13. 13

Betty woke up early. She can't believe she's pregnant. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked down towards her stomach. She gently moved her hand gently over her stomach. She had a fetus inside of her. Growing inside of her is a tiny little human being. A tiny baby which is apart of her.

Jughead woke up shortly after she did. He saw what she was doing. He turned into her and placed his hands over hers. "Morning baby." He whispered.

"Morning handsome." She said kissing him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Just feel sick. But I need to go into the bakery today. I have to drop the cake for that party tonight. Your friends."

"Oh yeah that's today. Joaquin surprise party. You don't have to come with me to the party anymore. In fact I don't want to anymore." He whispered.

"No babe you have to go. I can go for a little bit. I want to meet your friends. Now I kind of have to considering the circumstances." She joked. 

"You don't have to. This little nugget has been keeping you up all night and making you sick." He smiled. 

"I want to. I just have to lighten my load." She said.

"Okay then." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"When should we start telling people?" Betty asked.

"I don't know baby."

"Me neither. I should tell my mum first." Betty said. She suddenly realised what she said. "I'm sorry Juggie."

"Betts it's okay. I wish I could tell my parents. They'll be so happy for us. My mum would have adored you. My dad would have loved you. They would be bombarded us with baby names. We'll my mum would have. The ones she wanted instead of the family names they went with. "Jughead smiled faintly.

" I would have loved that but also find it insane. "She giggled.

" I know baby. "He smiled matching her smile. 

" This means we have to start thinking of baby names. I've booked my appointment for 12. It's 10am. I'll have to get up. "She told he. 

" We'll have to get up. I'm not letting you do this alone. You're right. We have to think of baby names. "He smiled.

" I can't have coffee anymore for nine months. That's going to be hell. It's okay I can have tea. "

"How about I go on a coffee cleanse with you?" He asked her.

"You'd actually do that for me. You practically need your coffee to survive most mornings. You night owl." She teased.

"For you and this nugget I'd do anything. For anyone else they have no chance in hell." He whispered as he went to kiss her. 

"I'm honoured." She teased.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Umm a bagel and tea." She smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He said as he jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

As Jughead made her breakfast she got ready. Over a month now she's been leaving stuff about his place for when she sleeps at his. As she walked into the kitchen her phone started to ring.

" Juggie it's my mum. I want to tell her now. She can help us through my pregnancy." Betty said.

"Okay. Here you go." He handed her the food and she answered the phone and put it on loud speaker.

"Betty are you okay? Veronica message me you collapsed." Alice asked concerned.

"Actually mum. I have something to tell you about." She started to explain. Jughead came up behind her and hugged her.

"Tell me what honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Well Mum, me and Juggie... Umm.. Well."

"Betty are you trying to say I'm going to be a grandmother again?"Alice asked.

" We took the test last night. Yeah we are. I booked a doctors appointment straight away. We leave in half an hour for that. "

" Congratulations Betty. I'm so happy for you. You'll be a phenomenal mum. "Betty said happily.

" Thank you Mum. "She smiled.

" As long as your okay. Tell me what happens at the appointment. "Alice said happily.

" Of course Mum. I love you. Good bye. "She said before she ended the phone.

Betty ate her food as Jughead got ready. It didn't take either of them long. Jughead ate his food whilst making hers. Both of them knew it would take them awhile to get to the doctors with the traffic.

The traffic was bad but better then either of them thought. They were only ten minutes away from the doctors and their appointment was in 20 minutes. They were on track they weren't going to be late.

As they were waiting in the waiting room both of them began to feel nervous. Betty was more nervous then Jughead. He could see it. He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Its okay baby. Everything is going to be okay. It's just a check up to see how far the baby is." He reassured.

"I know. Its just... I'm worried. Its we have sex the first time and you knock me up the duff. You've got super sperm."

"Hey I'm so sorry my little swimmers are tough." He teased.

"Yeah they are." She giggled.

Betty was so thankful Jughead wanted to come with her. She instantly felt better. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and smiled up at him holding her stomach. 

"Elizabeth Cooper." The doctor shouted. 

Betty and Jughead both stood up and followed the doctor into the ultra scan room. "So your going to be parents." She said happily. 

"We are." Jughead smiled at Betty. 

"Okay Elizabeth pop yourself on the bed for me." Dr Kepner said. 

"Please call me Betty." Betty said as she placed herself on the bed. 

"Okay. Well Betty, would you please raise your top for me." Betty did as she asked. 

Jughead held Betty's hand as he was so nervous now. His eyes kept switching between the monitor and Betty. 

"Okay so your going to feel some slight pressure on your stomach and the jell is going to be cold."She made Betty aware. 

Dr Kepner applied the wand to her stomach and moved the wand around her stomach. Jughead smiled at Betty as Betty looked up at the monitor. Dr Kepner taped on her keyboard to measure the size of the fetus and how old it is. 

" So this is your baby. Its the size of a poppy seed. You see that black spot on the monitor. That's your baby. Your a month along." Dr Kepner informed them. 

Betty was tearing up. Her baby is so tiny inside her. A size of a poppy seed. Betty looked up at Jughead to see him smiling and tearing up as well. 

" That's our baby. "Betty whispered.

" That's our baby. "Jughead repeated." So tiny. "He added.

" So you'll come back for two scans between 8-14 weeks. Then twice again between 18-21 weeks. So we'll see each other in another's months time. "Dr Kepner said.

Both Betty and Jughead listened so intensely. They wanted this pregnancy to go as smooth as possible. As Betty was listening she wiped of the jell of her stomach and rebuttoned her pants and moved her top back.

" Thank you. "Betty said as she sat up. They exchanged goodbyes and set up a new appointment before they left.

As they made their way to the car Betty couldn't stop smiling. Everything seems to be okay with her baby so far. Her belly is firm. You can tell theirs a fetus is there.

Now their driving back to his place. They hit a wave of traffic. "Jug can we stop off at the bakery? I have to pick up the cake for tonight. When we get back home it will be time to get ready. It's already 2."She told him.

" Of course baby. "He said as they started to make their way to the bakery. It took them about an hour due to the traffic they hit. So now its three in the afternoon when they got to the bakery.

Betty told Jughead to stay in the car as she wouldn't be that long. He didn't listen. He wasn't going to let her carry a heavy cake when she's carrying his child. 

"You know I could have got that. I'm perfectly capable of carrying it." She said as they set off again.

"I know baby but I wanted to help. Plus your going to have to get use to it. You have eight months of me being on your ass for over working."

"I'm not going to like that." She told him.

"Oh I know." He smiled.

When they got home it was half three. Betty didn't have to drop the cake off till 6. She was so tried. As she sat on the couch next to him she fell asleep for awhile. Jughead didn't wake her as he knew she'd need the energy. 

It was now half four when Jughead decided to wake her up. He knew she wanted a shower to properly wash off the jelly used in the ultra sound this morning. She also felt warm and sweaty she mentioned coming out of the doctors. He gently shook her awake. 

"Baby wake up." He softly said. 

Betty stirred awake. She groggily wiped her eyes and yawned. Jughead thought she looked adorable and snapped a photo of her. Betty sleepily headed over to the shower. She switched on the shower and stepped into it. Jughead came in with a towel for her. 

Now Betty's in the bedroom. She needs to dry her hair. She started to dry her hair but she was too tried. Jughead noticed that as he came back in from his shower. Now he's in his boxers he's moved to sit behind her.

"Hi baby." She whispered.

"Here let me help you." He said as he took the hair brush and hair dryer off of her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Its no problem." He said as he started to dry her hair.

"This is therapeutic." She whispered.

"How so?" He asked.

"You sitting behind me brushing my hair and being so careful drying my hair. I've never had a significant other do this for me before."

"Well there stupid. I'm the luckiest guy ever." He told her.

"No I think you find I'm the lucky one." She said as she leaned up and kisses him.

Jughead finished drying her hair for her then his was nearly dried. Then he went to get dressed as she did a simple makeup look. As soon as her makeup was done she went to get ready. She put on her blue jeans with the off the shoulders jumper paired up with a belt to go around her.

As she was walking out the bedroom she saw Jughead sat the couch. He was wearing some trousers his blue dress shirt paired with some suspenders. Looking at him she felt under dressed.

"Should I go back and change?" She asked.

"No baby. You're gorgeous. You'll be the best dress woman there." He stood up and kissed her.

"But I feel under dressed standing next to you." She pouted.

"That's not possible. Your stunning." He said kissing her.

Jughead headed to the kitchen to get the cake. He got the cake and headed to the car to meet Betty. Betty was in the car and she was connecting her phone up to the speakers. Jughead made sure the cake was secure before they started to drive to the venue.

"You know this reminds me of how we first met." She smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We were going to Trev's wedding venue to drop the cupcakes off. You kept looking at me and smirking for singing along to the songs. Only this time you didn't ruin my order and I'm your knocked up girlfriend." She joked.

"I love your cute singing." He smiled.

It didn't take long until they got to the venue. Jughead took the cake inside for her as she walked along side him. As they entered the bar she saw Fangs coming over to her.

"The cake!" He said excitedly.

"Yep here it is." Betty said as she opened it.

"Oh my god. It looks realistic. Its amazing. Thank you Betty. Jug put it on the food table." Fangs said.

Jughead took the cake over to the food table and came back over. As he came over Betty and Fangs were laughing. "What you two laughing about?" He asked as he hugged Betty from behind.

"Oh Fangs here has been telling me when you tried to explain to Jellybean about the birds and the bees." Betty giggled.

"Oh god. That was bad. She was asking questions what was I suppose to tell her. She was old enough to know the truth." Jughead cringed.

Half an hour later when everyone arrived they all hide. Sweet pea walked in with Joaquin. As soon as he entered everyone jumped up and shouted." Surprise. "Joaquin had a stunned look on his face. Everyone started to come out of there places to say hi to him then get a drink.

Jughead waited until last to see Joaquin. He didn't want to barge through the crowds. Joaquin was with his main friends. He knew it was the perfect time to go officially introduce Betty. 

Jughead held her hand as they walked over to his group of friends. As he walked over to the his friends he knew she was worried. "They'll love you." He whispered in her ear as they approached them.

"Jug!" Joaquin said as he pulled him in for a hug.

"Happy birthday Joaquin."

"Who's this stunner of a woman?"Joaquin asked.

" Joaquin this is Betty my girlfriend. "Jughead said happily.

" No way has Jughead got a girl like that as a girlfriend. "Toni said.

" I know right. But believe it. I see her around the apartment. "Sweet pea said.

" Babe you see her around my apartment. You goof. "Veronica said." B do you feel better? "Veronica asked.

" Veronica told me about that last night. Sounded pretty bad. "Pea said.

" Wait Ronnie how do you two know each other?"Toni asked.

" Me and B have been friends since high school. We live together too. "Veronica said.

" Oh this is the famous B. "Toni said.

" Yep that's me. "Betty said.

" Hey T I take offence to that. "Jughead joked.

" She also made your cake."Fangs said.

" Really? It's amazing. "Joaquin said.

" What's amazing? "Jellybean asked as she just joined them.

" The cake Betty made. "Joaquin said.

" Oh it tastes even better. I should know I work with her. "Jellybean said.

" Yeah because we eat all the cakes that didn't turn out right. "Betty giggled.

" Well I can't wait to try it. "Joaquin said.

" Let's get you a drink baby. "Sweet pea said to Veronica.

" Thank you Pea. "Veronica said.

" Pea you can get this round then. "Toni said.

" Fine. But your on for the next round T. "Sweet pea said.

" You know how we work Pea. We do rounds. So what's everyone having?"Toni asked.

"Beer." Fangs and Joaquin said.

"Vodka and coke."Toni said. 

" Red wine for me baby. "Veronica said. 

" What about you two? "Pea asked.

" I'll have a Pepsi. "Jughead said.

" Not having a beer."Joaquin said.

" Not tonight. "Jughead told them.

" What about you B? "Veronica asked." Do you want a glass of red? "

" I can't. "Betty slipped up and said.

" What do you mean you can't? Are you an alcoholic? "Toni asked.

" Toni! What the fuck. Why would you say that. "Jughead said.

" Babe it's okay. No I'm not an alcoholic. "Betty told them.

" Wait are you? "A light bulb went off in Veronica's head. The feeling fatigue and sick. The dizziness and the collapsing from over working. The naps she's been taking." Are you pregnant?"

Betty looks up at Jughead. She didn't know what to do or say. It's obvious that she told her mum. It's easy to tell her. But how do you tell a group of people you barely know except from two. But that group of people are extremely special to her boyfriend. What will they think of her. Jughead nodded at her saying it was okay.

Betty placed her hands on her stomach then looked at everyone in the group. "For a matter of fact we are . I'm a month along."She told them.

Everyone was in shock. Betty started to feel uncomfortable. She started to fiddle the the ends of her sleeves. No one was saying anything.

" I'm going to be an auntie. "Jellybean said.

" You're going to be an auntie Jellybean. "Jughead told her.

" My beasties pregnant. "Veronica said excited.

" I am. "Betty smiled.

" Congratulations man. "Sweet pea said.

" You mean I'm going to be the fun gay uncle. "Joaquin said.

" You'll have to fight for that position with our other best friend Kevin. "Betty joked.

" Challenge excepted. "Joaquin joked.

" Congrats guys. "Toni said happily. 

" V, please don't tell Cher or Kev. I need to tell them. We're meeting tomorrow. I need to call Polly. "Betty told her. 

" Of course B. "Veronica told her. 

" I'll have an orange juice Pea. "Betty said. 

As Sweet pea went to the bar they all went to go sit down in their normal booth. Fangs helped Pea with the drinks. They placed their drinks in front of everyone. 

" So how did you two meet? "Toni asked.

" T are you trying to kill me. "Jellybean asked.

" Jellybean it's cute. "Veronica said.

" Its like it's out of a trashy romcom. "JB joked.

" Jughead did something like that. Now I have to know. "Toni said.

" I bumped into her in her Bakery. I made her ruin some cupcakes. I offered to help her. She refused I asked was insisted. I helped her. I said I'll take her out for coffee as an apology. She said make that a beer and some fries back at he bakery." Jughead explained.

" Where did you get the balls to do that? "Fangs asked.

" I honestly don't know. "Jughead smiled.

" How long have you been dating? "Joaquin asked.

" Its coming up to three months. We know its really early for us to have a baby. Neither of us planned for it. But I love Jughead. We went to the doctors today. Our baby is a size of a poppy seed. "Betty said happily. 

Just as Betty said that his ex Maggie was walking towards them. Sweet pea warned them before she was closes enough." Code red. "He warned. 

" Jay. "Maggie said. 

" Maggie. "He said. 

" How are you Jay? I've missed you. Why don't you come around tonight. You know for old time sakes. "She winked. 

" I'm sorry Mag but I'm a father to be now. My fiancé is pregnant."He said holding Betty's hand so she can't see that there's ring less hand. 

" Oh you are?"She asked. 

" Well ask my fiancé. Betts my gorgeous wife to be. "He smiled. 

Betty caught on immediately. They've talked about her before she thinks. The one hook up that turned turned into a friends with benefits situation because he was taking care of Jelly. 

" Yes Juggie. I'm so excited for our wedding. The scan today was amazing. Our little nugget is in here." She said as she moved their hands to her stomach.

"I love you." Jughead said kissing her.

"We love you too Juggie." She kissed him.

"Oh well good luck with the little one and congratulations." Maggie said as she walked away.

"That's the second time we've played as a married couple Jones. Are you trying to tell me something?" She teased.

"One day baby. One day baby." He repeated.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered.

"Wait you've done that before?"Joaquin asked.

" Yep these jerks at the diner Betts works in touched her inappropriately. I was so annoyed but I didn't want to cause a scene. I did the one thing that I could think of. It worked. "Jughead explained.

" You've got him deep Betty. He's never done that for anyone. Trust me we've non him a very long time. His sarcastic ass is annoy as fuck but we love him. "Fangs said.

" Really baby? "She smiled.

" Maybe. "He smirked.

" I love you. "She smiled.

" I love you too Betts."

"God your both sickening. I'm going to vomit." Toni joked.

"Speaking of vomit." Betty said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Jughead made his way to her as she was awhile. He was getting worried about her. As he made it to the shared bathroom he saw her on the trying to move her hair and throwing up.

" Let me help you out baby." He grabbed her hair out of the way as she threw up.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Its okay honey." He said as he rubbed her back.

She threw up some more before wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. She's tried and needs her Pj's. "Jug I'm going to head home." She whispered.

"Okay then. We'll head home together." 

"Juggie are you sure? This is your friends party." She said as she got up carefully. 

"And my beautiful girlfriend is being sick everywhere. Cause this little nugget won't let mummy eat something with out being sick." He said holding her stomach. 

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you." She smiled faintly. 

"You know me so well." He kissed her cheek. 

They headed back to the group. Betty had a piece of vomit on her hair that Veronica pointed out. Betty wiped it away with a piece of tissue. They told everyone they were going to head out early. Everyone understand why. They exchanged their goodbyes and Betty and Jughead were on their way home. 

Once they were at his Jughead put the shower on for her whilst she stripped out her clothes. Once she got in the shower Jughead made her a cup of tea and placed it on her side of the bed. 

As she came into his room but he calls it their room. She saw the tea he placed near her book. She crawled into the bed where Jughead waits for her. She leans on his should as she drinks the tea he made for her. Both reading and drinking tea after an eventful day they both fell asleep fast and in to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	14. 14

It's now December time in New York. Christmas lights lit up the bright colours everywhere you turn. Christmas displays everywhere you turn. Betty loved Christmas in New York City. She loved how magical it felt. Even though she loved Christmas in New York City she loved spending it with her family in Riverdale too.

She's now 3 and half months pregnant. They told Kevin and Cheryl over a month ago. Their both so happy for them. The bakery is doing so well she's even hired two new people to help her with the shop. Both experienced bakers. Olivia and Payton they were amazing and extremely helpful. Everyone got along like a house on fire. 

Now their helping her in the kitchen with the massive of orders they've gotten for Christmas. Jellybean was at school with her final exams for the semester. 

Jughead had just come in to the bakery. Payton was on the till as they were all doing rounds on it. Betty was on the till when she got tried and needed a rest. 

"Hey Payton where's my gorgeous girlfriend?" Jughead asked. 

"She's in the kitchen." She told him. 

Jughead started to head to the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen he hugged Betty from behind and placed his hands on her showing stomach. 

"Hi gorgeous, you ready to go Christmas shopping?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I can't wait. We go to Riverdale next week. My mum would have killed us because we've left Christmas shopping so late." Betty teased. 

"Oh no she wouldn't. She loves you and this munchkin so much." Jughead said kissing her cheek. 

"True." She giggled. 

"Let's get going. The girls have the shop covered." Jughead said. 

"Okay. Liv all we have to do is decorate the last of the ginger bread houses and the Christmas puddings. Then their ready to be picked up by everyone tomorrow." Betty said. 

"Me and Payton can do that." Liv smiled. 

"Perfect." Betty smiled. 

Betty and Jughead headed out to front of house. They said the same thing to Payton before they left. They started their journey to the shopping mall. Betty has been having extremely bad morning sickness. So as soon as they got to the mall the first stop was the toilets. 

Once Betty was finished throwing up her whole insides she felt better and ready to do her Christmas shopping. "Where do we want to head first?" He asked her.

"How about we just wander around and see what there is?" Betty suggested.

"Sounds perfect." 

Once looking around they both came up with the idea of doing a hamper for Polly, JB, Juniper and Dagwood. They would get a present for their friends and something nice for Alice. 

They spent hours getting every one the gifts. By the end of it Betty was exhausted. All she wanted to do now was go home put her feet up get the ginger cookies they baked together last night. She wanted to make hot chocolate with ginger biscuits as they wrapped the presents up.

They got home and changed into their pj's. Jughead placed all the presents in the middle of the living room before heading to the kitchen to make the hot chocolates. He headed to the living room and passed her the cup of hot coco.

"Thank you Juggie." She smiled as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"No problem honey. So let me guess what movie you've got cued up."

"Okay then. You've got three guesses." She told him.

"I can do it in one."He smirked.

" Okay then."

"Elf!"He said with out a doubt.

" Damn am I that predictable?"She giggled.

" No it's just a classic and I know you love it."

"I do." She whispered.

Betty looked down at her hot chocolate. She noticed he'd put extra whipped cream and marshmallows on hers. Just how she likes it.

"Baby you made it how I like it." She smiled.

"Really I didn't notice." He joked.

"Shut it you."She giggled.

"Nope I love you too much." He kissed her.

They watched Elf and wrapped all the presents. It didn't take long to wrap them. Soon after they were wrapped and underneath the tree and watched Christmas movies until they were a sleep in each others arm.

________

It's now a week before Christmas and they had just set off on a three and a half hour journey to Riverdale. They had their luggage in the back along with the presents. They didn't want to get the plane. They knew it would be faster but they read online it might harm the baby. They didn't want to risk that at all.

So now the three hour journey began. Luckily their was no snow for now so the journey there will be better then the journey back because its forecast snow.

Betty slept about half of the journey. Jughead honestly didn't know how. She could sleep in any position at anytime. Even though on some nights she could be the worst sleeper due to nightmares.

"Juggie?"She mumbled sleepily.

" Yes baby."

"Why haven't you got any Christmas songs on?" She asked.

"You were sleeping."

"So! Christmas music always go on when I do this drive to Riverdale at Christmas. I thought... I thought I got you out your Grinch ways." She teased.

"I'm always going to be a little Grinchy." He teased.

"I think I know your favourite Christmas movie. Its the Grinch."She teased.

" Yeah baby it is."

Betty hooked up her phone and played her Christmas play list. She smiled up at him." That's better. "She sang.

The rest of the journey was spent with her singing to all the songs. She even caught him singing along to some songs. The rest of the journey went by past. Soon they were pulling up in to the drive.

As they pulled up they saw her family waiting for them. Jughead headed to the boot to get their stuff. Betty headed out the car and straight to the house. She's hungry and needs to throw up.

"Hey Jug, let me help you?"Alice said.

"Would you please get the bag of presents?" He asked her.

"Okay."She said as picked the bag up.

" Jug there's a big box here too. Who should get that? "She asked.

" I'll get that. I'm not too sure whose that one is. Betty did some shopping with out me. I guess. "He smiled.

" Let me guess you did it late but she started early with your presents. "Alice said laughing.

" Probably."

Alice and Jughead headed inside. Alice placed the bags of gifts in the hallway whilst Jughead headed up to Betty's childhood bedroom to drop of their luggage. He then got the last present out the car. It was extremely heavy.

Once he came back inside he found Betty arranging all their presents underneath the Christmas tree. He placed the last present underneath the Christmas tree beside her.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled into the kiss.

"Its so festive here."He smiled.

" Yep I love it. Its just as festive as my place. Oh and how I made it more festive at yours. "She smiled.

" Yeah I know. Jelly was shocked at how festive it looked. She said I should thank my stunning girlfriend. "

" Oh really she called me stunning?"She teased.

"No I added that part." He told her.

Later on everyone was eating food in front of the TV watching a Christmas movie. The Cooper's had a Christmas traditions. The first to start them off were to watch one Christmas movie each night until Christmas day.

Juniper and Dagwood were snuggled up to their mum whilst they watched the movie. Alice was sat in her chair as she watched the movie. Jughead and Betty were snuggled up together too on the other sofa. They always found themselves doing this since she found out she was pregnant. Them leaning on one another with his hands on her stomach.

"Nana are we still going ice skating tomorrow?" Juniper asked.

"Yep honey. We always do near Christmas." Alice answered.

"Auntie Betty what will you do?" Dagwood asked.

"Oh I forgot I can't do that this year." She said sadly.

"Now you know how I felt." Polly teased.

"Its okay. I'll just watch you guys. Juggie you're just going to have to have fun for the both of us." She smiled.

"Babe your joking right? I've haven't been ice skating since JB was 10. Then she decided she was too cool to go ice skating with me anymore. She then started to go with her friends. That year I broke my ankle ice skating my mum and dad found it so funny as they watched us and I fell straight on my ass."

" Oh then your definitely going."She smiled.

"Baby! You're so mean." He teased.

"Jug come on. Don't leave me alone. I normally had Archie around so I wasn't the only lad. You can't bail on me." Dag pleaded.

"Okay then. But if I fall no laughing." He warned. 

"I'll laugh then pick you up." Dagwood teased.

"I would have probably done the same." Betty laughed.

"Its a good job I love you." He teases.

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

"Yes."He kissed her.

"How far along are you?" Juniper asked.

"16 Weeks. 3 and a half months." They both said in unison.

"What do you want? A little girl or boy?" Polly asked. 

"Boy." Jughead said. "Raising a teenage girl is hard."

"Oh I know these two were a handful." Alice said. 

"We weren't." They said together. 

"I'm not bothered I would love a little girl or a little boy. I know Juggie here isn't bothered too he's just dreading adolescents." Betty said. 

"Baby, Jellybean was a nightmare and I had to do it all by myself. I nearly pulled all my hair out." He joked. 

"Not your beautiful hair." She said as she racked her fingers through his hair. 

"I know. My thoughts exactly." He chuckled. 

_________

6 days till Christmas :

Jughead didn't realised how beautiful Riverdale was at Christmas. Every house was fully decorated. All the shops were decorated too. Children playing and singing in the streets. The walk to Sweet Waters was amazing. It was so different from spending Christmas up in the City.

"Babe is it really safe to be ice skating on the water?" He asked her as they headed to the ticket booth.

"Yes it's safe. I've done it ever year since I was little. They have all these safety precautions."She reassured him.

" If you say so."

Everyone got a ticket but Betty. She stayed near the Pops food truck that he has for when some one wants to rent it out.

Betty watched her boyfriend and her family head out on to the ice. She smiled and laughed to herself as she watched her boyfriend nearly fell.

"You're right. You suck." Dagwood laughed.

"You promised no laughing." He said.

"I said I'd laugh then pick you up." Dagwood laughed helping him up. 

He got back up and found his footing and slowly but surely he was skating. Betty saw him finding his way around a pair of ice skates and some ice. 

"Woah. Yay go Juggie!" She cheered. 

Jughead heard her cheer for him. He skated up to the edge of the ice and shouted her over. Betty walked over to him with a massive smile on her face.

"You look like a pro." She said.

"I look like an idiot." He joked.

"You're my idiot." She kissed him.

"I love you." He said.

"We love you too."She said. " Now go back out there and have fun for both of us. "

" Ay captain. "He kissed her again as Dagwood called for him." Dags calling. I should go. "He kissed her again and headed back to the rest of them on the ice.

Betty headed to go get a hot chocolate from Pops food truck. She was thankful to see Pop. She hasn't seen him in a while. She walked up to the van.

" Merry Christmas Pops."Betty said. 

" Betty how are you darling? We miss you around here. "Pops said. 

" You're too kind Pops. I missed you too. Also your food. I've been craving it. "

" Now your too kind. Oh my god little miss Betty is pregnant. "Pops said.

" I am. This little nugget wants a famous Pops hot chocolate or his famous ginger tea."Betty smiled.

"For you Betty anything. So what will it be?" He asked.

"You're ginger tea. There's nothing else like it. Trust me I've been trying. But I have made my own for my Bakery though. It's a massive hit. "Betty told him. 

"That's amazing. But there's nothing better then a taste of home." 

"I agree Pops." She said as she took the cup of tea off of him. "Thanks Pops." She took a sip. "Mmm so good." 

"Well I'm here or at the diner for more." Pops said. 

"You'll be seeing me or Jug on the daily." Betty giggled. 

"Well I can't wait. I miss my best and favourite customer."

"She misses you too." Betty smiled.

Betty looked over to her family. She loved how Jughead gets along with her family. She took out her phone and took some photos of them.

________

5 days till Christmas:

Each year the Cooper family decorate a new or make a new decoration to go up. Now it's lunch time when they start to decorate the new decorations.

"Honestly baby what is that? It looks like a... I don't even know." Betty teased.

"Its meant to be  reindeer." He said looking at it.

"I can kinda see that." She giggled.

"What not everyone can be as good as you Betts." He said kissing her.

"I'm not that good." She smiled.

"You are." 

"Okay."She giggled.

Betty finished before everyone else and decided to go take a nap. Jughead decided to get her that tea she loved from Pops. Her morning sickness has been really bad. The tea has been the only thing settling her stomach.

So when Jughead got back from Pops he saw her down stairs with the twins watching something on TV. Jughead handed her the tea. 

"I thought you'd might like this when you woke up." He smiled and placed a kiss to her lips. 

"Juggie you're the best." She smiled. 

___________

Four days until Christmas :

Alice has decided to go get some last minute food shopping. Just to make sure they have everything they need. Since the twins are growing and changing children. Betty's eating for two and Jughead that boy could eat. 

"Hey guys I. I'm just off to the shop I'll be home soon." She told them. 

"Babe I'm going to go help your mum." Jughead told Betty.

"Okay baby. Have fun but wrap up warm." Betty told him. 

"Alice wait let me help you." Jughead said as he walked towards her. 

"That's very kind of you Jughead. I'll be waiting in the car. Wrap up it snowed last night and it keeps on snowing. Looks like we're having a white Christmas after all." 

Jughead got all his stuff together and headed out to the car with Alice. Thee journey took them longer than normal due to the snow.

Once they got their the shop was busy but not as busy as Jughead anticipated it to be. He liked the calmness of it compared to the shops in New York around this time of year.

As they walked around the shop getting the food shopping they had a general conversation. "Hey Alice, do you mind me picking some stuff up that Betty's been craving?" He asked her.

"No go head. I remember my cravings with her." Alice smiled.

"She had Marconi and cheese with peanut butter and chocolate spread. I eat anything but that looked revolting." Jughead laughed.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Alice teased. 

"I promised her I'll try all her cravings. I'm not drinking coffee or drinking either. I'm doing it with her. It's not for me." 

"I wished I had someone doing that for me when I was pregnant. You're good for her. She loves you." Alice smiled at him.

"I love her. Actually Alice I wanted to speak to you about that." He told her.

"What's up?"

"I want to ask you for her hand in marriage. I know it's early for us but I love her. She's carrying my child. She makes me incredibly happy and I couldn't imagine not sending the rest of my life with her." He told her.

"I see you make my daughter extremely happy." Alice said as she continues to walk the ales for food.

"Bumping the cupcakes out her hands were the best thing I've ever done because I have her now. She's my everything. I just wish my parents were here to meet her. They would love her as much as I do." He told her.

"Jughead you have my permission. I'm flattered you asked me." Alice said.

"She loves you so much. I had to." Jughead smiled.

"Have you got the ring yet?" Alice asked.

"Funny thing is that I haven't but tomorrow I will. I wanted to get Juniper and Dagwood opinion on the ring. I know she loves the jewellery shop her. So would it be okay if I took the twins out tomorrow. It would give you and the girls some time together."

" That would be perfect Jug. "Alice said as they decided to head to the check out.

Once they headed home Jughead helped Alice put the shopping away before he get Dagwood and Juniper alone. They had just come back in from sledging. Polly had told them to get in to their pj's. Jughead went into their shared room whilst their there.

"Hey guys, I need your help." Jughead said.

"What's up Jug?" Dagwood asked.

"Who wants to help me pull of a Christmas surprise for your auntie Betty?" He asked them.

"Yes, yes, yes." Juniper jumped up and down.

"Sure."Dagwood agreed.

" What are we doing? "Juniper asked.

"Tomorrow we're off to Keller's jewelry store to find Betty an engagement ring. I already asked for your Grandma's permission. Now all I need is the perfect ring. I want you to help me. Betty loves you and she'll love the fact that you helped me chose it." Jughead explained. 

The twins were ecstatic to help. They knew not to tell a single soul expect the people that knew about it. They knew exactly what Betty wants as she and Polly has been talking about it for years. 

________

3 days till Christmas :

The twins were up early as they were so excited to help Jughead. They were so happy their auntie had found a good guy. They loved him and can't wait to welcome to Jughead to their family. 

Once they got to the Keller's Jewellery shop The twins looked around to find a ring. "Mary Keller."Juniper smiled.

"Hello Juni. What can I get for you today?" She asked.

"Betty's boyfriend wants to propose. We need a ring." Juniper explained pointing to him.

"Miss Betty is best friends with my grandson Kevin Keller. She's a wonderful person. I love her so much." Mary said.

"Kevin is amazing. I've become good friends with him. He's dating my friend. I set them up." Jughead said.

"Oh so your Jughead who set up Kev with Joaquin." Mary said.

"I am."

"You're a good one. He loves Joaquin. Never shuts up about him."

"Oh I know."Jughead chucked.

" Well let me show you the best rings for Elizabeth. She's such a darling. "Mary said as she walked over to her best selections of rings.

Mary showed them her best selection. The three of them spent hours debating on which one was the perfect one for Betty. When they finally decided on the one Jughead paid for it so they were no going back.

For the twins help he took them to Pops for their diner. Once they eat all their food he made sure to order a ginger tea for Betty just before they headed out.

Once they headed home Jughead got one of the twins to give her the tea whilst he hid the ring upstairs until Christmas day.

_________

2 days before Christmas :

It's now the day before  Christmas Eve. Betty loved today's Cooper's tradition. It was a day of baking until her heart is content. Baking a ginger bread house and ginger and sugar cookies. Today she was in her element.

Betty spent all morning baking the cookies and the base for the house and then called the twins and Polly in around lunch to help her decorate them.

Jughead came in from chopping up some fire wood for the next day or so. As he walked in the whole house smelled like baked goods, especially ginger. He loved it. He could only hope and image that this will be their future with their own child. 

He walked in to the kitchen and pulled Betty in for a hug from behind. He placed his head on her shoulder. His hands were placed on her showing stomach. 

"Hey baby." Betty looked up and kissed him. "You're just in time to help decorating the ginger bread Houses. "Betty told him as she ate a pieces of chocolate. 

"That's timing." He chuckled.

"Yeah we just finished decorating the cookies. They taste delicious. Our little nugget loves them. Well I'm not throwing it back up." She told him.

"That's good. Daddy loves mummy's baking and cooking. He's a massive foodie."

"That's good for me. You are my little ginnie pig for my new creations." Betty said as she leaned backwards on him.

Dagwood and Juniper were sat at the table with the home made ginger bread houses and all the decorations and started to decorate them.

"Jug come on its boys vs girls. I need you on my team. Juni has mum already. Betty judges them come on." Dagwood said shouting him over.

"Is this when you get kicked out of the kitchen?" He whispered into her ear.

"Bingo but this year I'm going to take a nap. Our little nugget is taking all my energy." She yawned.

"Okay. Well I'll join you soon." He kissed her.

"Go decorate my hard work." She smiled as she hugged him again before heading up to her room.

Betty woke up an hour and a half later. She went down stairs to see Jughead and Polly finishing cleaning up whilst the twins were upstairs. They were wrapping up their present for their mum now that Polly was occupied. 

"I don't know why you cleaning a kitchen is a turn on." Betty said causing Jughead and Polly to turn around.

"Pregnancy hormones." Polly teased.

"Or it could be I'm just that sexy cleaning a kitchen and cooking. I know you can't deny it baby. We have living proof growing inside you." He said as he walked over to her.

"Or a mixture of both." Betty giggled.

"Maybe." He said as he kissed her. "Enjoyed your nap?" He asked her.

"I did but it would have been better with you by my side."

"Its always better then. Are you hear to judge the ginger bread houses?" He asked her.

"I am. So be a darling gentleman and show me where you left them."Jughead took her arm and guided her to them.

As soon as she saw them she could tell which one was his and Dags. She just had a smug smile on her face.

" What? "He asked her.

" Oh nothing. "She smiled.

" Its something. Tell me."

She pointed at the ginger bread House with a dog outside it. "That's yours and Dags." She smiled.

"Wait... How did you know?" He asked.

"Dag really wants a dog but Polly isn't too sure about getting one. You love dogs. You always talk about your childhood pet. Hotdog. You keep asking can we get one." Betty smiled.

"I do and I still will ask until you give up and we can get one."He said.

" Maybe when this little one is out and is older. "She told him.

"I sense this topic is going to be argument City." Polly jokes.

"No it won't be. I want a dog too but I want our little one to pick the dog out." Betty said.

"I think that's an amazing idea. But I swear to god if it's a small dog that's really snappy we're having words." Jughead joked.

"You're just biased." Betty teased.

"I am I love British sheepdogs and Bulldogs."

"One day in the future baby I promise." She smiled.

"I'm holding you to your word Cooper. Our baby can hear you. He or she will hold you to it too." He teased.

"Bring it." She giggled.

It was quit late when they filtered upstairs to bed. Betty leaned on his chest and looked up at him. "Juggie I'm going to see my Dad tomorrow." Is all she said.

"You are?"

"Yeah I go sometimes. He's a bad person but he's still my father. I hate him for what he's done but I go as a reminder to myself that I've done so much better than people thought I would. I'm not just the black hoods daughter." She whispered.

"You will always be better then those low life's who thought that." He told her ad he placed a kiss to her head.

"Come with me."

"Okay." He told her.

"Really just like that. No...I don't want to visit a crazy killer. No I don't want to meet your dad." She rambled.

"Hey... Hey hey. I want to meet your Dad. I'm crazy about you Elizabeth. Your carrying my child. I will not let you visit him alone." He told her.

In that moment Betty turned around and kissed him with so much list and passion she could muster up. She's never had someone say that to her before.

__________

Christmas Eve:

Each Christmas year there's a double feature Christmas movie's on. They start around tea time. The Cooper tradition is the bijou then Pops and new Christmas pj's. 

Before Betty and Jughead are meeting the rest of the family their going to meet her father in prison. Betty is extremely nervous about this. Not because she wants her fathers opinion but she's scared that it will change Jughead's opinion of her. 

They just got into the prison and got a full pat down check before they were allowed to go in. Once they were walking to his cell Betty held on to Jughead's hand extremely tight. 

"Elizabeth." Hal said. 

"Father." 

"Who knocked you up slut?"He asked. 

"Speak to me like that and I'm going."She told him.

" But Elizabeth you're a worthless bitch."Hal shouted.

Betty got upset and ran out the room. Jughead was furious with him. He walked up to the cell and shouted at Hal.

"Now I understand why she never talks about you. But don't ever call her a slut. She is not that. She is not a bitch. She is the most wonderful woman alive. I'm so lucky she is having my children. So don't ever call her that again. If I have anything to do with it. This was your last visit. "Jughead yelled.

Jughead found Betty in their car crying. He pulled her into a hug." He's an idiot. He's wrong you're not a slut or a bitch. You're an incredible woman. "He whispered.

" I just want to go to see my family at the bijou. "She whispered.

" Let's go."He said as he put his seat belt on.

Jughead drove them to the bijou. Once they arrived Jughead shit down the questions Polly and Alice were asking them. They watched the movies and headed to pops.

It was surprisingly busy in Pops for a Christmas Eve Jughead thought but what he didn't know that it's always this busy for Christmas Eve.

They ate their food with laughter and smiles before heading home to get in their new Pj's. Betty was exhausted and decided to go to bed. She left Jughead down stairs with the rest of her family.

About an hour later Jughead joined a fast a sleep Betty. He deicide to take a risk and set up the proposal for tomorrow.

He set up some mistletoe underneath her door and hung the ring on to a piece of string next to it. Before he joined her in bed. 

___________

Christmas day:

Betty and Jughead were woken up by Juniper and Dagwood. Even though they were teenagers they were still up early. Both Betty and Jughead were still half a sleep when they got dragged down stairs.

Once they were down stairs one by one they were opening up presents. Juniper and Dagwood loved their presents of off them. Alice was great full for her new coffee machine.

"Baby it's time for your present." Betty said excitedly.

Polly gave Betty the present to give to Jughead. She couldn't properly lift it up so she slid it up to him.

"Merry Christmas baby." Betty said as he took the lid of the box.

Jughead couldn't believe what was inside the box. It was the type writer he had his eye on since he was a teen. He was going to buy it when he was older but reality had a different way of heading. He never did get the chance to by it for himself because his first priority became Jellybean. 

"Baby... I love it. You remembered."He said tearing up looking at him.

" I remembered. Of course I did. I wanted to get you something special. I did think about a puppy but then this munchkin happened. "Betty smiled.

"I love you." Jughead smiled as he leaned into kiss her.

"I love you too."

Jughead lifted three neatly wrapped presents into her lap. "Merry Christmas baby." He said.

Betty unwrapped the first gift. She smiled a massive smile and teared up. "Baby I love it. A first singed limited edition book of Beloved. You remembered I did an internship with her."

"I did. It was just sitting on the shelf calling your name baby." He told her.

"Well I love it." She said opening the next present off of him. "Juggie... Baby it's too much." She whispered.

"No it's not. You've been saying you wanted some rose gold utensils. I just had B's Bakery engraved on to them." He told her.

"There perfect thank you." She whispered.

"This one is my favourite." He smiled.

Betty opened the present and dropped in her lap. "Jug... Is this?..."

"My second book."

"Frother vacation? ." Betty read the title as she flipped the cover open. 

"Yeah JB use to joke about me being a Frother a father and a brother all in one. So I named the first book Frother." Jughead explained. 

Betty looked down at the first paged. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He dedicated the book to her.

~To my Beloved and our little nugget. I love you. ~

"Juggie..." She whispered.

"Yeah Betts?"

"You... Did that.... You... Its perfected. Thank you." She gasped in shock.

"I did. It's all for you baby. Each word in that book is all for you. You'll understand why when you read it."

They finished opening the rest of the presents. Whilst Alice went to go start diner after they opened presents the rest of them cleaned up and moved their things upstairs so down stairs is clean before people started arriving.

It was about 12 o'clock when people started to arrive. Fred and Mary came around. Granny Smith arrived next. She was the last person they were expecting.

Betty was laying on the sofa leaning against Jughead when Granny Smith came into the living room to see her grandchildren and her great grandchildren.

"Lizzy." She said as she walked in.

"Granny!" Betty said happily.

"Oh my... You have a bun in the oven." Her granny said.

"I do." Betty smiled and placed her hands on her belly. "It wasn't planned. But I love this little nugget and this one." Betty said as she leaned up kissed Jughead.

"I love you too gorgeous."

"Are you a cheating bastard?" Her Granny asked.

"Gran!"

"What Lizzy?" She asked.

"You can't ask that." Betty said in embarrassment.

"I can if he's going to hurt you honey."

"I've hardly been with anyone Miss Smith. I haven't had the time due to circumstances." Jughead told her.

"Like what?"She questioned.

"My mother and father died in a car crash coming to my high school graduation. My sister survived. Once I finished college two years later I was her legal guardian." Jughead told him.

"I like him already Lizzy." Her granny said.

"Good because he isn't going anywhere." Betty smiled.

Shortly after that Alice called everyone to the table. The food was filled everywhere. It was Jughead's dream. Betty couldn't wait to eat. She was hungry and eating for two.

The food went down a treat. Now everyone was in a food comer. Everyone was now in the living room watching the Christmas special episodes of their favourite shows. Their always the best.

It was getting late once everyone started to head home. Games, snacks and drinks finished. Laughter and smiles filled the air whilst time spent with loved ones. Betty was dozing of in Jughead's arm besides the fire when he suggested they went upstairs.

Betty sleepily headed up the stairs with Jughead beside her holding each others hands. Jughead has been waiting to do this all day. Only now it was the perfect time. Everyone was down stairs except them.

They both walked into the room until Jughead stopped her in the middle of the door frame. He gently pulled her in by her waist and looked to her lips whilst biting his lips and leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was so passionate and lustfully.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Look up." He said pointing up to the mistletoe and the ring hanging next to it.

Betty looked up towards the mistletoe and smiled. She then did a double take and looked back up to see the ring hanging there. Betty reached up and pulled down the ring and now she's holding it in her hands.

"Juggie?"She whispered as he got down on one knee. Betty began to tear up as she had the ring in her hand a guy on one knee on front of her. 

" Elizabeth Cooper I love you... I know we haven't known each other for years. I know I'm not doing this the traditional way of waiting a few years then asking you. But I don't want to wait that long. I want to ask you now. I love you so much Betty. Bumping into you and those cupcakes was the best thing I've ever done. Seeing you there a sweaty adorable stressed mess rambling away that's when I knew you were the woman for me. Then we hung out more and more and I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. You're adorable singing along to the radio. The dancing around the kitchen when you bake or when you clean. The face you pull when you concentrate so hard your tongue sticks out. You're an amazing hard worker. A phenomenal woman... So Elizabeth Cooper, would you do the honour of making me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Betty was holding the beautiful ring in her hand. The ring was rose gold thin band with a silver thin band with tiny crystals on the left hand side of the band leading up to a baby blue sapphire diamond in the middle. It was the most stunning piece of jewellery she's ever seen. 

She was crying with how beautiful that speech was. With how creative he did all of this. She was overwhelmed with joy and happiness. Let's not forget the pregnancy hormones . 

"Yes Juggie. Yes... Yes."She smiled so wide.

Jughead stood back up and took the ring out of her hand and slipped it on to her finger. He then looked down at it proudly before taking her into another kiss.

" Merry Christmas baby. "He whispered.

" Merry Christmas Juggie. It's been the best Christmas in a long time. "

"It really has. Merry Christmas little nugget." He said as he leant down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you Jug."

"I love you too Betty Cooper or should I say Betty Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you're enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	15. 15

It's well in to the new year and Betty is now 6 months pregnant. Both Betty and Jughead have decided they wanted to get married when their baby is here. Betty kept repeating she didn't want to look like an elephant as she walked down the ile. 

Betty and Jughead are just moving in together. They have literally done a roommate swap. Sweet Pea is now living with Veronica. It made life much easier. Neither of the couples had to walk in and to do the awkward morning greetings. 

Kevin and Jellybean has planned a surprise baby shower for Betty. They'll host it at the bakery seeing that's where they have the most room. They have managed to get all their friends and family down in one room together. Payton and Liv have been a massive help in hiding this from Betty. They would do a baby gender reveal too then. Jughead was in on the baby shower. Betty's always said she wants a gendre reveal so he was out in charge of that. Little did Betty know they'd have a big one at their baby shower. 

Betty alarm filled up their bedroom. She groggily dismissed it. "Ughhh!" She whispered. 

"Stay in bed with me." He mumbled. 

"Work." She whispered. 

"My pregnant fiancé." He pouted. 

"Work." She mumbled into a kiss. 

"Okay. Let me take you." He said getting out of bed. "Thank you." She smiled as she dragged herself out of bed. 

Betty fell asleep in the car as Jughead drove her to work. Jughead couldn't help but smile. She has this cute little baby bump that is growing their child in. 

He gently shook her awake as he was in her parking space. He ended up kissing her awake. She smiled faintly as she began to wake up. 

"You fell asleep gorgeous." He smiled. 

"Yeah." She mumbled. 

"I'll pick you after my meeting." He said kissing her. "Daddy will see you later munchkin." He spoke to her stomach and kissed it. 

"Doesn't mummy get an extra kiss?" She pouted. 

"My fiance gets all the kisses she wants." He said kissing the pout of her face. 

"I'll see you later." She smiled. 

"Don't over work babe. I'll see you after my meeting later. I'm at the office to try get this new chapter done." He smiled.

"Promise, I won't." She kissed him another goodbye.

Betty headed into the shop seeing Payton already in the kitchen. Earlier that morning Payton had just finished Betty's baby shower. Luckily she had just managed to start the new order.

"Hey Pay you okay?" Betty asked slipping her apron on and coming to wash her hands. 

"Yeah I just started on that sweet 16th cake." She smiled. 

"Perfect. We're on schedule for everything. I'm going to start the graduation cake." Betty smiled moving around the kitchen grabbing everything she needs. 

"You got your appointment today?" Liv asked as she came in. 

"No we had that two weeks ago." Betty smiled. 

"Oh okay." She smiled. 

They had to message Jughead to figure out a plan to get her out the house. Plan B she messaged him and he just sent a thumbs up. 

Betty has been working on the graduation cake all day. They needed it for tomorrow. She knows she left it a bit late but they've been flooded with orders and customer's. Let's not forget she had hospital appointments. 

She had just finished boxing it up and it was half four. It will take her about an hour to deliver the cake to the parents house. She said goodbye to the girls. She remembered them that she'll lock up when she's back as they opened the shop up. 

Once Betty left Payton and messaged the group chat. 

P:Game on. Get your ass's over now. We have an hour. 

In about a 20 minute gap she had all their loved ones there helping set up the baby shower. They had decorated the place filled with cute baby bottle and nappies decoration. They had then get the balloons from the shop and made it look like a hot air balloon. 

Betty had just dropped of the cake and was already on her way back. She had just got a message through from Jughead. She pressed a button on her car screen so she could hear it. 

"Just checking up on my gorgeous fiance. I'm outside waiting for you." His voice travelled through the work car. 

She pressed the reply button. "On my way back from a dropping a cake of give me 15."She smiled saying as the car then sent it to him.

Betty was driving back to the bakery as she took an emergency stop. She felt a sharp pain to her stomach. She felt it again. Betty couldn't help but tear up. She just realised it her baby. Her tiny human that was growing inside her that made a mighty kick inside her. 

She took a few deep breaths before starting the car again. It didn't take long to get back to the bakery. She was pulling up into their car park behind the shop. She locked up the car and headed around the font of the shop to meet Jughead. 

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled hugging her. 

"I have some news." She was wearing a smile that was wife and broad from ear to ear. She placed his hands on her stomach. She just waited for their baby to kick. "What is it baby?" He asked. 

"Just wait." She whispered. 

Jughead waited for a moment. Betty smiled as she felt their baby kick again. "Baby was that our baby kicking?" He asked smiling. Betty just nodded tearing up. 

"Our little nugget kicked in the car on the way here." She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. 

"It's just a little uncomfortable but it's amazing to know our baby is being so active." 

"It is, isn't it?" 

"Absolutely." She kissed him again. 

"You ready to go close up?" He asked. "Let Pay and Liv off for the night." He added. 

She nodded as she grabbed his hand and started to head in. As she opened the door she was taken back by all her friends shouting suprise. 

"Surprise baby." Jughead whispered in her ear kissing her again. 

Betty just stood their crying. One hand was on her stomach and the other wiping her tears away. "You guys!" She whispered. "You shouldn't have. Oh my god I'm a mess. Stupid hormones. Thank you so much. It looks phenomenonal." Jughead just hugged her from behind placing his hands on her stomach. 

"You know how you said you wanted a gender reveal. Well I didn't look at the slip either. I gave it to Payton and Liv to do a gender reveal for you." Jughead explained. 

"I'm marrying the best guy ever." She whispered. 

"B!" Kevin said hugging her. "We have games planned, non alcoholic drinks, cake and food." 

"Thank you." She smiled. 

"Jug, your going to take part in everything."Jellybean said. 

" Really Jelly? "He pouted. 

" Definitely! "Both Betty and Jellybean said in unison. 

" Fine only because soon to be Mrs Jones says I have to. "He smiled kissing her. 

Kevin took Betty and Jughead around the bakery to show them what they had planned. They walked over to some table and chairs been pushed together." So here we have decorated the nappy and the baby grow. "Kevin smiled lifting a baby grow up." A personal fav. "He smiled as they moved on to the next thing.

They moved over to the other side of the bakery. They came to a pink bucket that they had decorated to look like a vagina. They also had sperm looking bean bag placed on a table next to them." Basically it's just toss the bean bag pregnancies style. We did that in honor of the bros." Kevin said pointing over to Jughead's friends.

"We've also got guess the poo!" Kevin said pointing it out. Kevin finished showing them what they did for them. In the end Betty was crying. She hugged everyone and thanked them. 

Shortly after that everyone went to mingle. Betty was glued to Jughead's side. She was so thankful for all her friends who are family to her. Betty went to go sit down with Cheryl, Veronica, Jellybean and Toni. They left the guys playing tossing the bean bag as they went to decorate some baby grows. 

"What's going on there?" Betty asked pointing between Fangs, Kevin and Joaquin. 

"Oh I can answer that." Jellybean smiled. "They both like Kevin. They haven't stopped talking about him. But Fangs and Joaquin are exs. They're good friends. They just ran their course and it didn't lead any where." Jellybean explained. 

"Ooh let's play match maker."Cheryl said. 

" I like that idea. "Toni checked Cheryl out smiling. Cherly was Toni's type. She was on a mission tonight. 

Cheryl and Jellybean have been hiding their relationship. Neither of them knew what to do. Sometimes JB would feel like Cheryl is embarrassed of her then sometimes it's the other way around. Cheryl gets so busy with work Jellybean doesn't even know anyone. 

However, she has been spending more time with her school partner Kiley. She thinks that she's been flirting with her but she doesn't want to assume anything. She really likes her. She maybe even like her as more than a friend. In fact she told her she'd meet her after the baby shower.

"Let's do it then."Cheryl smirked.

" Come on then gorgeous. "She smiled taking her hand.

That only bothered Jellybean slightly. She just stayed sat down with Betty finishing the baby grow off. "You okay Jelly? You seem a bit distracted?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah it is just exams are finished now. I'm waiting for my apprenticeship to be accepted. Also there's these two girls. I'm kind of in a relationship with one but we're not officially and I think I'm falling for this other girl."Jellybean confessed everything to Betty. Well most parts of it.

" That's a tricky one. As for your results you've smashed them. That letter or email will come through any moment now. As for those girls, I would just speak to them. "Betty offered her advice.

" Thank you Betts. You're a great soon to be sister in law."She said hugging her.

" It's okay JB."Betty said hugging her back.

Meanwhile Betty headed towards Kevin where they started to play guess the poo. It was different flavours of chocolate spread. Jellybean just hung back with Veronica snapping photos.

"So Fangs," Toni started to speak. "You really like Kevin." She smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. "I do but Quin likes him too." His smiled slowly started to disappear.

On the other side of the room Cheryl was doing the same. "Hey hot stuff." She teased. "Two guys wrapped around your little pinky."

"I feel terrible! They're both amazing." He pouted. "They are." She agreed.

"Says you too." She nudged her.

"Toni is phenomenonal." She smiled.

"Looks like we both have choices ." He sighed.

"We do. We'll decide by tonight?" She suggested.

"Deal." He whispered.

Kevin had made his way over to the guys. "Hey!" He smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Joaquin said.

"Hey Kevy."Fangs smiled.

"Kevy?" He asked smiling faintly.

"Sorry it just slipped out." He whispered.

"No I like it." Kevin smiled.

"Okay." Fangs smiled. "Hey do you want to decorate a baby grow with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Kevin couldn't stop smiling. Fangs was different and not usually his type. On the other hand Joaquin was his type the jock, the bad boy. Fangs hand slight bad boy vibes but he was just a gentle man. "It's a lovely do man." Fangs told him. 

"Thanks, anything for my bestie." He smiled looking over at Betty and Jughead. 

"Betty's the best. I've never seen Jug so happy." Fangs smiled. 

"I've never seen Betty so happy either." Kevin agreed. 

"Has anyone told you that you look breath taking tonight?" Fangs asked him. 

"No one ever, actually." He whispered. 

"Well they're stupid or blind." Fangs smiled. 

"You're not too bad yourself." He teased. 

"Yeah." He smirked. 

They continued talking for awhile. They were flirting non stop. They were hitting it off. Fangs had brought them a cup cake over to share. He had a bit of butter icing on his hand. 

"Kevy," 

"Hmmm." He mumbled concentrating. 

"You have a little something on your face." He smirked smugging icing on his lips. 

"You didn't." Kevin bit his lip to stop himself from smirking. 

"Maybe I did." Fangs smiled.

"Wipe it off." He pouted.

"I have a better idea." Fangs smiled glancing at his lips. He leaned in and kissed his lips. Kevin seeped the kiss. That allow Fangs to kiss him further. They kissed for a few good minutes before breaking the kiss up. 

"Wow..." Kevin whispered aroused.

"Do you want to come to mine after the reveal?" Fangs shyly asked.

"I have work in the morning. Do you mind?" Kevin asked. 

"No I don't mind." He smiled. "I have work too. What do you work as?" He asked. 

"A drama teacher. What about you?" Kevin asked. 

"I'm an editor." He smiled. "I can do it from home or my office at work." 

"That's amazing." Kevin smiled. 

"You're amazing." Fangs smiled at him. 

Meanwhile Cheryl and Toni was sat on the couch in Betty's office when she spoke to clients about what they wanted. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" Toni asked. 

"It's complicated. I am kind of seeing someone but it's not working out." Cheryl explained.

"Really?" Cheryl just nodded her head. "Well they don't know how lucky they are." Toni smiled grabbing her hand.

"TT," She whispered.

"Yes Cher?"

"Am I bad person if I do this?" She whispered as she cradled her. Toni's hands went straight to her waist. "Maybe. But aren't we all a little bad." She whispered leaning up to kiss her.

Cheryl got a message saying its time for the reveal. "To be continued." She whispered kissing Toni again.

________

Betty and Jughead were sat down together. Neither of them liked big massive parties but this was perfect. They had everyone they cared about around them. 

"It's time B!" Kevin and Veronica smiled at them. 

"Time for what?" She asked. 

"Your gender reveal." Jughead smiled next to her. "You said you wanted one." He kissed her. 

"I thought you was going to suprise me by buying balloon filled up with confetti." She smiled. 

"We'll I gave that job to these guys." He smiled. 

"You guys can stay there." Kevin said with Fangs holding his hand by his side. 

"Payton! Liv!" He shouted. 

Payton and Liv carried a beautiful cake over to them. It was a plane white covered cake. Half of it had blue chocolate melt on to it the other half pink. Then covered with chocolate sprinkles.   
At the bottom of it said 'Ten little fingers. Ten little toys... Boy or Girl? Soon we will know...'

"Guys it's perfect! Thank you so much." Betty cried for the third time that day. 

"It truly is guys thank you." Jughead said hugging Betty. 

"You ready guys?" Jellybean asked. 

"Yeah." They smiled. 

They took the knife and sliced a piece of the cake. They lifted the cake up to reveal pink marshmallows. Betty started tearing up holding her stomach. "It's a girl!" Everyone shouted. 

"I told you so." Betty stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I wanted a boy."He pouted."JB put me off of having a girl." He joked. 

"You love me." Jellybean smiled. 

"Now for the final event of the night. The bet of the name. I shared you an email apart from the knocked up couple. Bet on a name. Well find out on the big day!" Jellybean shouted. 

"Auntie JB being mean princess." Jughead whispered to Betty's stomach before kissing it. 

"No I'm not. I love your little princess. I can't wait to spoil her rotten." Jellybean pouted. 

"See princess Auntie JB likes messing with daddy." Betty giggled. 

"We'll if you excuse me I have to meet a friend." Jellybean smiled. 

"A hot date?" Pea teased. 

"A friend that's all your knowing." Jellybean stubbornly said. 

"Hey Jel can I have a word?" Cheryl asked. 

"Sure could it be outside as I wait for my taxi?" Cheryl just nodded. They made their way outside as she waited for her taxi. "Look JB, things have been amazing between us..." Cheryl began to speak. 

"Look Cher I understand. You're busy working and I'm going to be working soon. You really hit it off with T and she's your age. I get it, it's okay. Plus we didn't lable ourselves. Let's say we were friends with benifits." Jellybean offered. 

"You're amazing Jellybean. Thank you so much." She whispered hugging her. "It's okay now go tame T, she's a wild one." JB 

Shortly after that her taxi came. She jumped into the Taxi and headed over to Kiley's. It was about half 8 when she arrived. She placed a gentle knock to her apartment door. 

"JB." She smiled. "You made it!" She stepped away so she could come in. 

"Of course I did. I had that family thing. Guess who was right?" JB smiled. 

Kiley pretended to think. "You!" She smiled. 

"Bingo." 

"Let me grab my bag and we can get out of here and to that karaoke bar." She smiled brighter. 

"Okay." Jellybean said. 

Kiley had this cute demen dress on that she slipped a crop top that was very see through underneath it to her bralette. As she bent down to grab her bag. JB could see her black lacy pants and smirked to herself. 

"Ki?" 

"Yeah!" 

"You look stunning, but I'm just letting you know that. When you bend you can see your panties." JB bite her lip. 

"Are you laughing at me JB?" She asked pouting. 

"Nope. I wouldn't dare." She smiled. 

"You totally was." Kiley walked over to her and nudged her playfully on to her bed. 

"That's it Ki." Jellybean giggled sitting up to pull her down. "You've asked for war now." She teased. 

"Have I?" Kiley asked as she cradled her tickling her. 

Jellybean and Kiley tickled each other for around five minutes trying to gain control. In the end Kiley won by having Jellybean underneath her. Kiley smirked at her then looking at her lips. She slowly leaned in to kiss her. 

The kiss was slowly and sweet before it  turned hungry and lustful. JB's hands connected to her hips pulling her down closer. Kiley started to remove JB's lever jacket. 

"Ki, baby stop."Jellybean whispered. 

" What are you okay? Did I push you? "She asked concerned. 

"No I just want to make sure that this... Us.. It's what you want?" 

"Yes it is. It has for awhile now. I know I'm new to this being bi but fuck I want you." She smiled. 

"I wasn't reading the sign wrongs." She smiled kissing her back.

"Nope you weren't." Kiley giggled.

"Thank God." She whispered kissing her.

They fooled around teasing each other for awhile until they decided to take it further. They were both delicate with each other. Asking what they liked and didn't like. If Jellybean's being honest it was the best sex she's had. They laid in each other arms placing kisses on one another as they played a movie. 

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead were at home. She was tired when they got back. Jughead ran her a bath. She was about to fall asleep when Jughead told her the bath was ready. 

"Thank you Juggie." She kissed his cheek. 

"We're having a little girl." He whispered. 

"We are, and she's going to look like her daddy. I just know it." She whispered as she headed into a bath. 

Jughead helped her out the bath then headed to bed. He bought a children's book to read it to their little girl. He's been doing this for the past month. Betty's been falling asleep to her soothing fiancé's voice with his hands on her stomach. She can't wait  until her princess is in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile but I've finally updated. Yay us.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I love this fic. Thank you so much for all your support. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr or @fangirl_writer_x on ig


	16. Chapter 16

Betty hates doing nothing. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She decided as Jughead was at a work meeting she'd go into work. Months have passed since her baby shower. JB's now on her social worker case. She's studying under a real social worker.

When she would have a meeting with a child she'd bring them here for a cupcake and a hot chocolate. Everyone loved those and she was started to be considered as the best social worker.

Betty was currently sat in the kitchen at work decorating a cake. She moved doing it, it relaxs her. She's exhausted. She's not been getting any sleep because of her princess.

At work they have a been using one of the chalk bored to bet on girl baby names. Betty just laughs thinking it's funny and sweet. She loves how caring they all are. They're even having bets with who'll be the babies god parents. Betty and Jughead have talked about that but non of that is confirmed.

Betty was in the middle of making the repunzel cake when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach but it soon passed. 5 minutes later it happened again. That's when she knew she's having contractions.

Betty quickly hurried and grabbed her phone. She prays that Jughead picks up the phone. The god seems to be listening as on the first ring he answered.

"Hi baby, my meetings just finished." 

"Hospital now." She whispered. 

"Why? What's going on? Are you okay?" He worriedly asked. 

"Ba... Baby." She whispered whilst having another contraction.

"Where are you?"He asked. 

"Ba... Bakery." 

"I'm on my way." Jughead said. 

Jughead rushed out of his office. He practically dodged all the crowds. He ran down the stairs and up the stairs to the parking lot. He gathered in his car. Jughead drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital. Once he got to the hospital he found Betty coming in from the ambulance. 

"Betts, baby I'm here." He held her hand as she winced in pain as the contraction came then subside. 

The doctors got her set up in the labour war. Her waters had just broken when they got her there. She's in agonising pain. She didn't want an epidural, her mother had one with Polly and it messed her back up. She wasn't risking that. 

Jughead sat behind her so she could lean into his embrace. Betty held his hand so tightly as the contractions came and subsided. The doctor came in and kept checking on her. She was only 3cm dilated. 

"Juggie I'm so scared. What if I'm not a good mum? Are we even ready?" She whispered. 

"You're going to be a great mum. You're so kind and caring. You're going to be the best mum ever. I maybe biased but you are amazing... Betts no one is really ever to be parents. We'll get through it." 

"You're amazing Juggie." She whispered kissing him. 

A few hours passed and she only moved a couple of centimetres. She's now 6cm dilated. She's absolutely exhausted and all she wants to do is go home. 

"Can we talk about the god parents? Keep my mind busy." She whispered. 

"Sure thing baby." He kissed her head. 

"I was thinking Veronica, Kevin, Fangs and Pea." Betty yelled in pain. 

"Are we sure about Pea? He can barely look after himself." Jughead teased causing Betty to laugh. 

"You love him." 

"I do, of course I want him as our princess God father along with the rest of them." Jughead smiled. 

"Okay then." She whispered. 

Jellybean came running in. She had just gotten the message from Jughead. She was stuck at work. She came in and sat down in the chair next to them. 

"You're doing amazing B!" She smiled. 

"JB don't get pregnant. Who ever said it's easier they are fucking liars." She told her. 

"Okay." JB laughed.

It's now late in the evening, it just turned seven and she was finally fully dilated. She was ready to push. She had all the doctors surrounded her ready to push. 

Betty began pushing. She held Jughead's hand so tight. He was encouraging her. Betty was exhausted. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She knew she was almost there. She was on her final big push. 

She was physically and mentally exhausted. But as she pushed for that last time. She put all her effort in for that one last push. All the pain was worth it when the room filled up with the cry of their little girl. 

The doctors wrapped the little girl up in a blanket before handing her over to Betty. Betty held her little girl in her arms and started to cry happy tears.

"She looks like you." Jughead smiled.

"She has you're hair." Betty smiled. "I love your hair."

"She has you're eyes." Jughead smiled kissing her hair.

"We need to think of baby names." Betty said. 

"How about the name from the dinner we came up with Delilah?" He asked.

"It's perfect. Delilah Rosa Jones." Betty whispered. 

Jughead just looked down to them. He loved his little family. It was finally completed. JB looked over at her niece and couldn't help but tear up. She's perfect.

Jughead was now holding her when JB came up closer. She pressed a kiss to her head. Jughead held her a little while longer before he let JB hold her. 

"I'm going to be the best auntie ever." She whispered to her pressing kisses to her head.

Through out the day everyone came in and came to visit their new niece. Betty slept later that day whilst Jughead held their baby as she slept. 

______

4 years onwards. 

Betty had fully quit her job at the dinner. She loved the colleagues hated the work. Now she could fully concentrate on opening up her second bakery in Paris. 

Delilah is a beautiful four year old who adores school just like her parents did. She loved coming into the bakery to help her mum and her family. 

She adored the bakery and she adored her auntie JB more. She loved her uncle Kevin and Uncle Fangs. Jughead had just picked her up from school when she ran into the bakery picking up her apron before coming around to Payton's side.

"Me help!" She smiled.

Payton picked her up on the side. "You know you're job." She smiled kissing the girls cheek. "Also daddy, mummy's in the back working on a cake."

"Mummy's here." Betty said walking out hugging Jughead. 

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her. 

"Mummy!" Dililah cheered. 

"Hey princess." She said as she picked her up and hugged her. 

"Me help auntie Payton."She smiled. 

" Well aren't you such a good girl."

Just as Betty said that Veronica and Sweet Pea walked up to the counter. Veronica had her hands in her jean pockets. 

"Who's working the counter?" Veronica asked. 

"Me!" Delilha cheered. "I'm helping." 

"Oh very well then." She smiled. 

"What can I get for you auntie V?" She asked. 

"I'd like to order a wedding cake." She said so casually. 

"A wedding cake?" Everyone said in unison. 

Veronica pulled her hand out her pocket and cheered. "I'm getting married." She excitedly squealed. There was an on choir of congratulations and hugs. "We want you guys to be our wedding party. We can't you to do our cake." Veronica told them. 

"It'll be an honour." They all smiled. 

It was getting late and it was time for Betty to shut the bakery. Jughead and De helped her to close up. Deliliah was sat eating a cupcake and drinking hot chocolate. It's a tradition they have each Friday night. They'd all sit in the bakery as a family letting the busy week days end with them together heading into the weekend. 

Betty sat there watching her husband have an in depth talk with their daughter about who was the best Disney princess. She couldn't help but smile. In a way its almost as if she was a Disney princess when meeting Jughead. They did meet a tragic way. More disaster than tragic. She smiled at the thought of it. He did save her and they fell in love having this epic love story. 

It's funny how some spilt cupcakes on the floor was a sweet disaster that started off a blossoming love that grew. She wouldn't change that day for the world as she wouldn't be here now. So on each anniversary they make an effort to come here and eat chips with frosting. Another of many little traditions that take place in B's Bakery.

B's at first was a silly little dream. A dream that came a reality. B's was everyone's safe space. B's was the place she fell in love over a spilt cupcakes. If it wasn't for her Bakery she wouldn't have found her soul mate and the father of her child. Maybe, just maybe it's all down to this little bakery of hers. B's Bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B's Bakery has finally come to a sweet little end. I absolutely adored writing this little fic. I loved the sweet fluffiness of it. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you have enjoyed this make sure to check out my other au's. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your love and support. It means the whole world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading B's Bakery. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbiccjsblog on tumblr.


End file.
